Battles Bands and erm Boyfriends?
by TarraM90
Summary: Anna and her friends have just left high school and have moved to an apartment just off campus from their new college. In the last year a lot has changed for Anna, mending a broke heart and starting a new school. If that wasnt enough a chance accident is about to introduce her to someone who is about to send her life and her friends spinning in circles. ROMY JONDA XIETRO and others
1. an intresting encounter

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters merely write them in stories because I love them. hope you all enjoy the story it is my first x-men but after watching them my whole life am hoping it will not go astray. I know it's a bit long but I got a bit carried away with the beginning of the story anyways I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you will all R&R. This is gonna be based mostly on ROMY but there is Jonda, Xietro, Lancitty and a few others in here two. Well enjoy and read on (on another note- still working on the whole accent thing so bare with me on that please do not hate me for my lack of accent ability….I failed French miserably in school and was only allowed to do one year of it before being forcibly switched to Spanish so I am having to try and learn a bit of French in the process so as I say bare with me please)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna looked around her room, wondering what colours she felt like painting her walls. She smirked to herself as she could hear Wanda and Kitty squabbling outside her door. She sat up and moved to go to mediate when she heard the door next to hers open and close and a familiar voice telling the pair to shut up.

Anna smiled as she opened the door and saw all three girls fighting now. Laura with her beautiful Raven hair pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, stood in between the other two girls. Wanda on Laura's left stood glaring at Kitty, Her red and black hair now shoulder length, making her look more fierce then ever. Kitty who now looked tiny next to the other two girls stood to Laura's right glaring back at Wanda and pulling her cute mouse brown hair up into a pony tail as though she anticipated this could become a hair pulling contest.

"Guys Am Outtah the room for five minutes an ya'll killin each ova" Anna smirked as all three turned to her with a glare.

"Oh like you're so perfect" Kitty cried back to Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes and turned to go back in to her room "well if ya'll wannah kill each ova don't let meh stop ya" she called as she shut the door.

They had just moved in to their new apartment and the girls had been at each other all day.

The four girls had been roommates in the high school and now at college had moved in together off campus. Anna sat on her bed thinking about each of her friends, she had known Laura the longest, and Anna's mum was friends with Laura's mum and dad. They had grown up together and had been right the way through school together as well. The two girls met Wanda on their first year on high school when she was placed in their dorm and they hit it off right away. Kitty transferred in to their dorm a couple of weeks after that as she requested to move away from her previous dorm because she had been put in with the populars however they didn't think she was "cool" enough to be in with them and had made her feel like crap most of the time.

Anna recalled how kitty had told the how they had kept pulling pranks on her and moving her stuff, even telling the boy she liked that she fancied him, only for him to look at her like she was a freak. Anna, Laura and Wanda had made friends with Kitty eventually as they didn't like the populars either and had gone out of their way to annoy them any chance they got so obviously befriending kitty was beneficial to all parties.

Anna lay back as she thought about her other two close friends and the two youngest in their group Amara and Jubilee. They had both moved in to their dorm the year after they had and where both shy and quiet at first but became more outgoing and chatty as they year went on. They both still lived in the dorms and she was expecting a full-blown account on Sunday on who were their new roommates and what they thought about them.

Anna smiled and got up to look through the boxes piled in her room, if nothing else she would make up her bed tonight.

Sunday morning

Anna woke up hearing movement around her, someone was cooking and she could hear music playing from Wanda's room.

She got up and made her way to the living room/kitchen. The apartment was open plan with four bedrooms and a large bathroom and balcony.

"Hello sleepyhead" Wanda grinned as she sat at the breakfast bar pulling apart a muffin. Kitty turned to see whom Wanda was talking to and gave Anna a big smile before turning back to the stove. Anna took a seat next to Wanda and started tucking in to the breakfast kitty had made. They chatted amongst themselves, giggling and talking about school and then boys…..

"So Anna do you miss Scott?" Kitty asked nervously she was never sure how Anna would react. Anna looked up a little stunned at the question and a flicker of pain moved across her face.

"well Ah would lurrve to say ah don't, ah mean ah hate him for what he did to meh and the fact tha he now walks around with her liake it never happened. Ah, mean not even ashamed of wha they did. An her" she was pretty much screeching now "well ah can't believe she had the nerve to smile at meh and act like she didn't steal mah boyfriend"

Wanda and Kitty both sat there stunned by Anna's outburst she wasn't normally the sharing type but they both knew how painful it was for her when Scott her childhood sweetheart had been caught cheating on her with Jean the head of the cheerleaders. Jean had a boyfriend at the time as well but no one was sure who he was or at least they had never found out.

Suddenly all three girls turned when they heard a door slam behind them. They all stared at their fourth roommate as she stood there looking a bit dishevelled. Her long dark hair was tousled from bed and her face normally painted to perfection was smudged from falling asleep before taking her make up off.

"Good morning sunshine" Anna smirked as she recovered from her rant, Laura glared at her and then turned to kitty and sighed, "Get me some caffeine quick will ya kit! Any morning where you wake up to someone screaming Scott Summers name is a morning for strong coffee"

Kitty got up and fixed her friend the drink, Laura took it from kitty and smiled at her as a thank you before taking a seat on the other side of Anna, she looked from Wanda to Anna and then back again trying to catch Wanda's gaze before speaking.

"So Anna what's with all the screeching this early in the morning?" the other two girls grimaced worrying how Anna would react to Laura's question.

Anna Glanced at her friends and felt sad about the looked on their faces, a mix of worry and hurt for their friend.

"ah don't know, Ahm just so ready to be ova him and then he turns around and smiles at meh and it hits meh all ova again like ah still lurve him but it hurts like a bitch when ah see him" Anna sighed she didn't normally talk about her feelings but she thought that she better explain the rant she had that morning.

"Well I never thought he was good enough for you anyway! And he proved that by going off with little miss innocent but ill fuck ya boyfriend in the janitor closet" Laura stated matter of factly while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Laura shut up! Like that was totally like harsh on Anna" Kitty scowled at her tanned friend.

"Look kitty am just telling her the truth like friends are totally like meant to do right?" Laura said mocking kitty.

Wanda looked at each of the girls and sighed " oh don't you to start, look Anna love don't worry about it, we aren't likely to see much of either of them this year anyway and you never know there might be someone out there wicked enough to tempt your delightfully gothic self in to loving them"

Anna smiled at Wanda and then got up to go towards her room "well ah don't know about ya'll but this delightfully gothic girl is off to paint her room"

Kitty soon followed Anna leaving Wanda and Laura alone.

"Why do you always put your foot in it?"

"I don't know I was trying to cheer her up"

Wanda smiled at Laura and patted her shoulder as she got up to go to her room.

Laura got up to do the same when she heard a large crash outside, she turned and headed for the door to see where the noise had come from only to have Jubilee bound in through the door nearly knocking her over.

"Hey watch it" Laura yelped trying to get her balance

"Laura come quick Amaras hurt her foot!" Jubilee cried with some over dramatic waves of her arms.

"Is she ok?" the two girls turned to see kitty coming out of her room.

"I don't know we where coming up the stairs and Amara ran in to some guy carrying boxes but she hurt her foot and so I came here to get you!"

"come on Kit before this one has a break down, show us the way drama queen" Laura smirked bowing at Jubilee in a dramatic jester type fashion, Jubilee scowled at Laura's remark but hurried through the door with Laura and kitty in tow.

**Apartment 2B**

Remy had been moving boxes around all day and he was tired but they only had a few more to move and the other boys were working just as hard so he kept going. They had just moved in to there new apartment Pietros dad had told them about it, they liked it straight away, the rent was cheap, and it was super close to campus. The four boys had been close in high school and when the chance came for them to move out of dorms and in to an apartment they jumped at it.

Remy paused for a minute to rub the sweat from his forehead and then brush his damp hair off his face. He thought back to how he knew each of his roommates while listening to them squabble and call each other names while moving there boxes about. Johns father had worked with Remy's father on a number of occasions and they had been friends since they where kids. Been together right through school and had met Pietro when they started high school they had been together in dorms and then on the football team. He met lance during detention one time and they had became friends pretty much straight away, lance was the type of kid that always meant well but always seemed to end up getting in to trouble. When Ray and Roberto had moved in to there dorm they had been quiet lads but soon opened up with there loud group and was now helping them move, they still lived in dorms as they where a year younger then the other boys. Remy smiled as he took his small trip down memory lane.

"Hey Cajun? Are ya gonna help out or you going to just sit there all day?" Pietro glared at Remy, he looked up stunned, he hadn't noticed the boys looking at him. Pietro stood there tapping his foot impatiently looking down at his friend who had been sat there with a stupid smirk on his face for the past 10 minutes.

"Desole Môn ami, Remy was jus tinkin dats all" he got up and stretched looking around the room before heading off to move more boxes. "You know mates he has been weirder then normal since that Sheila messed his head up" John stated looking at Pietro. Pietro sighed and looked at the back of Remy's head as he started working and then turned to John, "yeah well women aye?" they both smiled and started sorting through there belongings again.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey guys how long have the others been it seems to be taking them forever to bring up those boxes don't ya think" Pietro moved around the room with ease and speed moving boxes and bags in to the other rooms and then coming back again to load up with more. Patience had never been a strong suit of his and John and Remy caught each other's eyes as they both rolled their eyes and smirked as Pietro checked his watch again.

"don't worry bout a ting Môn ami I is sure de will be along any min….." before Remy could finish speaking there was a loud crash outside all three boys stopped moving and looked at the door. They heard someone running and then the door across the hall open and a girl shouting and then more steps moving quickly along the hall way.

"Hmmm I wonder what that was all about" mused John out loud, "maybe we should go have a look-see aye?" John glanced at the others before heading out the door. Pietro followed behind at a brisk pace, Remy followed a couple of seconds after.

**The Hallway**

"come on Jubes am excited I cant wait to see there new place" Amara was jogging up the steps to the building, Jubilee rolled her eyes and followed her friend as quick as she could. "Mara, will you wait up please" Amara paused, halfway up the first flight of stairs, and looked back at her friend who was just reaching the bottom. "Jubilee haven't you missed them? I cant wait to see them, see there new place, tell them all about the new roomies we have and ask about there summer and speaking of summer I wanna know how Anna is, I mean don't you?" Jubilee looked up at her friend _had she even taken a breath during that speech _jubilee thought.

"Yeah I am excited but I don't think we really need to run, honestly its worse then gym class honestly"

Amara smiled at her friend and then carried on running up the stairs, as she neared there floor she heard the service elevator in the building open but thought nothing off it just kept running, suddenly she felt something in her path. The next thing she knew she was on the floor with someone on top of her and cardboard all around her person.

"What the….." Roberto was about to scold whomever he had just ran in to with the boxes but the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor on top of them and as he looked down, he found himself lost in the most beautiful pairs of brown eyes he had ever seen.

Amara could not help but stare back at the chocolate brown eyes in front of her she was entranced by them until she heard jubilees voices beside. "Omg Amara are you ok?" Jubilee cried as she looked down at her friend. Roberto and Amara both looked at the girl who at first looked shocked but then a smirk graced her lips as the two teenagers looked at her blushed. Roberto realised he was still straddling Amara and looked down at her and felt his cheeks become even more on fire as he tried to correct himself.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't see where I was going with all the boxes," he explained as he stood and looked between the two girls and then at all the boxes now sprayed around the hallway. "Are you ok?"

Amara snapped out of staring at the beautiful boy "erm yeah I think so and I should off been looking where I was going sorry" with that she tried to stand and then felt a pain shoot through her leg "ouch" she cried out and sat back down grabbing her ankle.

"Amara what's the matter?" Jubilee looked worried and bent down to her friend, "I think I have twisted my ankle, don't worry I will be fine in a minute" she tried to get up again only to be pushed down by a strong pair of arms. She looked up and found the beautiful eyes looking at her full of concern. "don't get up if its something more then a twisted ankle you could do more damage just stay there a minute and Ill get some help" Jubilee turned to the boy and looked at him a little amused. "Wait with her a minute our friends live just down the hall I will go and get them ill be back"

Before Roberto could move to do anything Jubilee was gone, he watched her run off down the hall and then turned back to look at the pretty girl sat on the floor nursing her ankle. He couldn't help looking at her legs as she rubbed at the bare ankle, she was wearing a pretty yellow summer dress and her legs were shapely and tanned and he couldn't help but look her all over and appreciate the way the dress hugged her figure and how her lovely brown hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"am so sorry about this" he bent down and attentively touched her ankle, "do you mind if I have a look" Amara looked at him a little puzzled but before she could speak she felt tingles all over her body as he held her ankle in his hands and felt around looking for broken bones or signs of swelling. Amara couldn't help but notice the softness of his touch and she couldn't help following the lines of his arms noticing how well toned they where and tanned, he was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts, she noticed how the top clung to his toned body and felt her face flush as she remembered how warm he had felt on top of her. Before she could continue these thoughts she head a voice besides them and they both turned to see two boys looking at them puzzled.

"Whoa what happened here looks like an avalanche?" Lance stood next to Ray holding a large box in his arms; he was looking down at Roberto and the young girl sitting on the floor boxes surrounding them.

"erm we sort of ran in to each other" Roberto stood up quickly, letting go of Amaras leg and feeling himself blush, he turned slightly hoping that she wouldn't notice the pink hit his cheeks.

Ray smirked "well that explains the mess but what are you still doing on the floor?"

Amara opened her mouth to answer before she heard a noise coming from the other end of the hall, "Amara are you ok?" she looked up and saw three of her friends looking at her. Jubilee looked flustered and worried, Kitty was starring at the boys standing around her and Laura stood there with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"course she's ok Jubes looks like Maras found herself three knights in shining armour to come to her rescue" Laura's smirk widened as every syllable rolled of her tongue.

Amara turned a scarlet colour and she looked down at the floor and then to her foot which was really starting to hurt now. "I just need some help to get up I will be fine," she said almost in a whisper.

Laura and Jubilee walked over to and started trying to get there friend off the floor but Kitty couldn't move she was gazing at one of the boys stood in the hall, she was locked in on his gaze and she couldn't move it was like all her sense had turned off. She looked him over looking at his ripped fitted jeans and noticing how they hugged in all the right place, then to his black T-shirt which showed off her muscular arms, then to his shoulders which were broad and strong looking and then followed the beautiful brown hair that was resting there up to a handsome face that was gazing back at her. She held his gaze for a few moments and then felt herself blush, she wished she could phase through the floor when she noticed he was looking back at her.

"Are you sure it's wise to move her?" Roberto asked making Ray and Lance snap out of there trances, they had both been staring at the new arrivals to this party and hadn't moved an inch since.

"Yeah you know it could do more damage if she trys to walk on it too soon?" Ray stated looking down at the brunette girl, she was wearing a yellow leather jacket and a green summer dress, which set off the colour of her eyes as she turned to look at him with worry for her friend, etched across her face. He couldn't help but smile at her as she glanced at him.

"well we cant just leave her sat there" Kitty explained as she approached the other girls trying not to look at the boy that had held her gaze so intently even thought she was sure she could feel his gaze still upon on her.

Lances head snapped up and he suddenly noticed that he should show this petite beautiful girl he was a gentleman, "well at least let us help move her?" the three girls looked up at him in surprise at the suggestion. They all moved back and looked at each other, kitty looked concerned but blushed as she realised her was smiling at her, Laura smirked at the other girls who where obviously finding this blush worthy.

"Well then you better help bring her back to our place then we will think off what to do from there" Laura spoke up suddenly realising all of the others seemed to be too lost in looking at each other to do anything. "Ray you move these boxes out of the way, Lance help me carry her please" Roberto was suddenly beside Amara in second and started lifting her from the floor.

"What's happening here then?" the group suddenly stopped and turned to see three very confused looking boys stood behind the girls.

"Erm well you see me and Amara bumped in to each other in the hall and she hurt her ankle we where just gonna help her back to her friends place" Roberto rolled out this explanation quickly as though he had to justify the whole seen to the older boys.

"Me tinks dat we best help out des jolies dames then hadn't we" Remy crooned as he looked around the girls. John smirked looking around the other boys who seemed awestruck at the girls in front of them and then turned to Pietro who also seemed to be having a staring contest with one of the girls.

Pietro was staring in to a pair of large blue eyes, he looked over the girl she was wearing a small pair of shorts and vest top which where barely covering her curvaceous body, she was obviously still in her pyjamas, he hair was still tousled from he could assume was just getting up but it made her look hot as he imagined running his hands through it and tousling it in another way, he looked up to her face and caught her eyes looking at him, there was something familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on what that was. Suddenly he heard Remy speak and started to move uneasily as he realise he had been having some rather risqué thoughts for this girl he had just laid eyes on.

Laura felt uneasy as she saw him look her over, but she couldn't help but do it back to him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that showed of his thin but athletic build, he was wearing a silver shirt that was open showing off a black vest underneath, she couldn't help but notice the way it clung to his Abs and how the silver shirt set off the colour of his perfectly combed silver hair. She caught his gaze, looked in to the violet eyes, and couldn't help thinking there was something so familiar about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She heard the other boys talking and started to move and she shuffled uneasily and then turned to look at the others.

Roberto picked up Amara with ease and then looked at the girls for direction on where to go with the young girl in his arms, he noticed how warm she felt against him and how light and delicate she seemed in his arms. He couldn't help but notice the blush on her cheeks as he looked down at her and smiled.

Jubilee ran off in the direction of the apartment and opened the door and started to plump pillows on sofa in the arrival Amara, she suddenly stopped when her hand went to reach for a pillow and grabbed hold of another hand, she gasped and looked up to see who's hand she was holding only to see the boy that had been smiling at her in the hall, he must of followed her. She looked at his face and he was smiling at her again, she could not help but notice his interesting hair, orange with yellow bangs hanging down around his face.

"Erm sorry bout that but can I have my hand back now please?" Ray smirked at the young girl who appeared to be in shock, "oh yeah sorry I just didn't know you where there" Jubilee turned her head away from his gaze to avoid him seeing her blush.

They looked up as the rest of the group came through the door. Roberto moved over the sofa and place Amara down, Kitty and Laura went to the kitchen to get some ice for Amara ankle. Jubilee quickly joined them when she realised she was stood in the living room surrounded by the boys.

Kitty turned around suddenly realising they had not really been very good hosts in the process of worrying about there friends. She looked over to see all the boys just standing around looking at each other a little awkwardly.

"oh like am so sorry, make yourselves at home can I like get you a drink or like something to eat or anything?" she smiled trying to hide her nerves as she spoke in rapid succession and then noticing that she had said like to many times.

The boys just looked up at her and all mumbled no thanks and then started to sit and make themselves comfy as the three girls came back to tend to there friend.

Laura turned to them and smiled "well I guess we better introduce ourselves considering ya'll are sitting in our living room and we don't even know who you are?" she smirked glancing around the room. "That's Amara on the sofa, the one who your friend here tried to knock in to pieces," she said with a devilish look on her face as Roberto turned a bright red and looked away from her gaze. "The girl sat next to her is Jubilee and that's Kitty and am Laura." she paused and looked around the room waiting for one of them to talk but they all just sat there.

Impatiently she looked at them with a questioning glare and started speaking again "so who are you then? Or are you all hard of hearing or summit?" they all turned to her and realised they had been a bit out of it.

Pietro cleared his throat and then started the introductions "the guy who ran over your friend there is Roberto, the gothic looking two sat there gawking at your friends are Ray with the bangs and Lance with the ripped jeans, that's John with the lighter" he looked over at John who was playing with his favorite toy and not paying attention to any one in the room. "That's Remy over there in the chair and am Pietro"

"Pietro?"

They all turned to see Wanda standing in her doorway, music blasting out her room and a paintbrush in her hand.

"Wanda?" he looked over at his twin and couldn't help feeling stunned, he hadn't seen her in a year and here she was living across the hall from him.

"Y two no each other hey Môn ami?" Remy questioned looking between the two, "erm yeah you could say that" Wanda spoke as she walked in to the room and grabbed hold of Pietro for a hug; he smiled and hugged her back. They then turned and said in unison "we are twins" everyone in the room looked between the two and seemed surprised.

**20 minutes later**

**Shot through the heart and your to blame darling you give love a bad name**

Anna had been painting her room for a while now and was pleased with how it was coming along. She stepped back to admire her artistry and then started singing along with the music she was playing.

**An angel's smile is what you sell…. You promise me heaven then put me through hell**

Her soft sweet voice carrying over the radio, she was so pulled in to the song she started dancing around her room without a care in the world. She didn't notice the unusual set of eyes staring at her from the doorway.

Everyone had been chatting and talking about moving in to the building and making idle chatter. Pietro was talking Wanda and they were discussing about how there father had both given them the information about this building and must have known they would both take it.

John was still playing with his lighter and sat in silence occasionally looking up and glancing at Pietros twin but then would look down he supposed it was so he wouldn't get caught by there silver haired friend.

Remy looked around the rest of the room and noticed that they all seemed rather enthralled in conversation; he really needed to pee so he got up and headed down the little hallway towards the bathroom.

**Whoa, you're a loaded gun…**

**Whoa there's no where to run **

**No one can save me the damage is done**

As he neared the door, he could hear a song he loved coming from one of the rooms and before he knew what he was doing, he had opened the door. The music was pouring out of the room but it wasn't just the radio there was a beautiful voice also coming from the room. He stepped in to door way and spotted a site that made his breath catch in his throat and he felt his eyes grow wide as he watched her spinning around the room singing. She was the most Belle fille he had ever seen. She was wearing a pair of black denim hot pant shorts, that showed off her alabaster legs that where slender yet toned, as he glanced down her legs he spotted a pair of knee high black boots that where covered in buckles with a wedge and platform heel. He glanced up her body noticing her green vest T-shirt which was raised slightly over her abdomen due to her vigorous dancing, his eyes continued to move upwards. He noticed a magnificent cleavage but didn't focus there for long as his eyes felt the need to see the face of the beauty before him. She had was singing and had such a relaxed smile on her face his heart almost stopped there and then he looked at her brown cascade of curls that where moving along to the music almost like they where dancing as well, and when she turned again he noticed the front of her was a brilliant white which set off the colour of her green eyes…wait green eyes… green eyes that where staring right back at him.

**Paint your smile on your lips **

**Blood red nails on your fingertips**

**A schoolboys dream you act so shy**

Anna stopped dancing and singing when she spotted the red and black eyes staring at her from the doorway. She looked him over stunned by what he was doing there, his muscular build filling the door way and his eyes glowing as they where looking her over, she had never seen eyes like them before but couldn't help but look in to them. He noticed her looking and shifted his weight uncomfortably. The music carried on in the background.

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name **

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

The song finished and they both stood looking at each other. Anna couldn't bear the tension of the silence and so broke the awkward atmosphere around the room.

"Don't mean tah be rude Sugah, but do tell ah gurl what'cha ya doin standin at her door way?"

Remy almost bowled over as she spoke, hearing her southern accent was like music to his ears.

"Pardon chere Remy was headin t res't room when e' heard a angel singin from dis ere room and e' jus had t' see where twas coming from petite" he smirked at the girl who was looking a little flushed as he spoke.

Anna couldn't help the blush that happened when he called her chere only for it to become more intense as he mentioned her singing. _oh gawd how long was he standing der? _

"well dis aint de bathroom sugah an I think ya'll really shudnt be lookin in on a gurls room wit out 'er permission don't ya'll?" she looked at him, questioning him with a raised eyebrow.

Remy flushed a little as he spoke "suppose not petite Remy's sorry for d intrusion belle ami"

"There you are mate" Remy turned to see John standing behind him with Laura following behind.

"oh I see you have met our final room mate, this is Anna" Laura smirked as she looked at Remy pretty much gawking at her friend, and then to Anna who was looking a little flustered obviously by the introduction to the tall handsome Cajun.

"Well I guess we should be going now Rems we still got a load of work to be doing back at our place huh buddy?" John glanced between the two teens that they had interrupted and could swear he saw sparks flames flying through the air between them.

They all walked back to the living room, Laura introduced Anna to everyone else and eventually all of the boys left to go back to there own apartment. Leaving the girls to talk about the unusual turn of events that the morning had taken.

The boys doing the same as soon as they where behind the door of there apartment.


	2. First day at college

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, also a note from the last chapter that I do not own "you give love a bad name by bon jovi".

**Apartment 2A**

"How's your foot now Mara?" Jubilee looked up at her friend from her seat on the floor, her face full of worry for her friend.

"Oh its feeling a lot better now, thanks Jubes" Amara blushed as she remembered the feeling of being in Roberto's strong arms.

"Course it is now" Laura Smirked looking from Wanda and Anna with a roll of her eyes. The three older girls had noticed the blush and knew exactly what was making the petite tanned girl feel better.

"Well it looks liake we made some friends in building already wouldn't ya'll say?" Anna was thinking back to the red and black eyes she had imprinted in her mind as they where watching her dance.

"Well I wouldn't say friends" Wanda frowned "I mean it's a set up by my father all this you know, he put me and Pietro both on too this apartment knowing we would both take it. Probably thought we would keep each other out of trouble, which lets face it is probably going to back fire." Wanda smirked as she remembered all the pranks she used to pull on her twin brother.

"yeah I mean its like you totally have to live with your brother now!" kitty sighed thinking back to Lance, he had been really sweet while they where talking and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach thinking of his strong arms carrying those boxes.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think its going to make this year a whole lot more fun, I mean they are all on the football team and they hang out with the popular bitch parade. How annoyed are they gonna be when they realise we live across the hall from there little boy pets. And that one of them is actually related to our very own scarlet witch herself" Laura smirked thinking of the look on Crystal and Jeans face when they find out.

"Ooooo ya'll wicked ya know Laura Howlett! Beautiful n lovely on de outside but inside ya liake a wolverine" Anna grinned at her friend as she took a jester style bow towards Anna acknowledging the remarks.

The girls began to giggle and started to make plots to annoy the populars this year.

**Apartment 2B**

"Well those Sheila's are a handful hey mates" John sighed as he sat down on the armchair, opposite on the sofa Remy and Pietro both looked lost in thought.

"yeah a handful" Roberto thought back to the way Amara had felt in his arms, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that after all he had a girlfriend but he couldn't get the way she looked at him with those beautiful innocent brown eyes out of his head.

"well they will certainly make our stay here more interesting I suppose" Lance was sat on some boxes staring out in to space thinking of how the tiny brown haired girl had looked in her blue denim shorts and pink vest top. They had hugged her small body in all the right places and he had tried not to notice but couldn't help it.

Pietros head suddenly snapped up as he heard the conversation going on, "well am glad all of you have something to look at, you don't have your sister living in the apartment across the hall from you. Just wait till I speak to my father"

"Desole Môn ami bout y soeur but I tink y also had a jolie fille to look at y'self" Remy looked across at Pietro with a smirk on his face before glancing at John to see if he also had noticed the way that Pietro had been entranced with Laura.

Pietro glared back at Remy trying to pretend he didn't know what the Cajun was talking about "and what where you doing at the bathroom then?" it was Pietros turn to sit there with a proud smirk on his face as he looked at the Cajun for a response.

"bein Remy was just erm….j'ai entendu la musique" he stuttered as he tried to explain that he was drawn to the song however once he realised where it was coming from he couldn't help but think back to the way she danced around the room and her voice as she sung. He had never seen anything so beautiful she looked genuinely happy, like she was in her own world.

"well me and Berto best get back to school before we have to clean up a puddle of drool" Ray laughed looking over at his friend who seemed so out of it he had let his mouth drop open.

The boys fell about laughing and continued to tease each other for their reactions to the girls across the hall.

**Apartment 2A**

Anna woke up with a start as her alarm went off next to her head, "oh gawd! It can't be 8:00 already," she cried as she sat up and turned off the alarm.

Jumping out of bed, she walked over to her closet and started picking out her clothes today. A pair of back tight fitting jeans, black vest top and a red off shoulder long sleeved shirt to go over the top.

Once she had done her make up and put on a pair of her favourite boots, she rushed through to the living room to make sure the rest of her roommates where up.

"Morning Kit, ready for ya first day of high education?" Anna smirked at her friend as she ran around trying to get herself ready in a panic.

Kitty stopped running around the living room to look over at her southern friend, "oh hi Anna like I cant seem to find anything, like all my stuff totally seems to be gone"

"Kit just go and check ya room it's probably der sugah" Kitty looked sceptically at her friend but then ran in to her room as Anna had suggested.

Anna turned as she heard another door open and was about to tell kitty to stop running around when she spotted Wanda exit her bedroom. She couldn't help but notice Wanda flare for dress; she was sporting a pair of black tight three quarter pants, with a black corset top that had red flames embroidered around the top enhancing her small waist and cleavage.

Wanda smiled at Anna and then made her way over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Anna joined her as they started making up travel mugs for each or the girls to take with them on there first day as they figured they would need it.

Kitty joined the two girls and started making toast for the girls to eat on there way to college.

"Do you think she's up yet?" Wanda grinned at Anna knowing that Laura was not really a morning person. Anna rolled her eyes and looked towards her friends door as she grabbed Laura's travel mug of extra strong coffee and a piece of toast of kitty and headed in to Laura's bedroom.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her friend who looked so peaceful and thought about how this was the only times you ever found Laura quiet and still was when she was asleep. Her hair was sprayed all around her pretty face.

"Laura love, come on sugah ya'll need tah get up" Anna gently shock her friends arm as she tried to get a response.

Laura groaned and turned over to look at the southern belle sat on her bed looking at her. "Oh it can't be morning already can it?" Laura moaned as she made to sit up on the bed, taking the coffee and toast Anna handed to her.

"Unfortunately gurl it is" Anna smiled and got up off the bed and headed out the door leaving her raven-haired friend to get ready.

The four girls gathered there things and went to leave the apartment only to run in to a crowd in the hallway.

**Apartment 2B**

Pietro was running around the apartment gathering his stuff while Remy sat and watching thinking about how his silver haired friend really shouldn't drink coffee, as he always seems overly hyperactive anyway.

Remy looked over to the hall way as he heard John exit his room and watched as he stumbled towards the bathroom only to walk in to Lance who was coming out of there and heading back to his bedroom. The two looked disorientated for a moment and then carried on passing each other.

Remy smirked thinking about how they really where not morning people and they always struggled getting up in the morning. He was used to being up early to help Tante matte with breakfast so he just got up early now out of habit. Pietro was always running around from the moment he got up until the moment he went to bed so this morning was no different.

"Rems did you notice Johnny boy looking at my sister yesterday?" Pietro looked very serious as if he might not like the answer.

"Pas desole Remy did not see a thing" Remy tried to hide a smile trying to reach his lips as he had noticed John almost gawking at Wanda.

Pietro looked at his friend suspiciously, he knew john had been checking out his sister but didn't want to say anything without someone else confirming it and he knew Remy was covering for their crazy Aussie friend.

The boys got themselves ready and started to leave when they walked in to the hall only for seconds later to be joined by their neighbours.

**Hallway**

"Good morning Chere's" Remy smiled at the girls as they all walked out of the apartment practically crashing in to the boys.

"oh hi Ya'll" Anna replied looking up at the tall Cajun just inches away from herself, he was smiling down at her with a grin that she just knew looked like mischief.

"I guess we better get going come on," Wanda stated as she grabbed hold of Kitty and Laura and started walking off avoiding the gaze of John and her brother as she marched them up the hall.

Anna still looking up at the red and black eyes that had captivated her the day before and haunted her dreams all that night, didn't notice that her friends had left her behind till she heard Laura calling back to her and snapped back to reality and turned to her friend.

"Anna you coming or what cos im guessing you're the only one who has brought her car keys?" Laura called back down the hallway. "Oh yeh am ah commin".

She turned to the boys and smiled as she began walking away with a sway in a hips, before calling back "guess we'll see ya'll in class or whatever bah".

She reached the stairs and followed the girls down to the parking lot.

The boys all stood stoic as they watched the girls disappear down the hallway. Suddenly John looked down at his watch and realised they had to get going or they where going to be late.

"jeez mates we best run or we be late on our first day" John cried as he started running down the hall, the three other boys all looked at each other then took off after John to catch up with him in the parking lot.

They all stopped by the car as they saw a midnight blue convertible passed them with all three girls smiling and waving as they slowly went passed the boys. Laura in the drivers seat revved the car to make sure she had all of there attention before speeding off out of the parking lot.

The boys all climbed in to Johns Black Dodge Grand, that was decorated with orange and red flames around the sides and red leather interior.

**College**

"Good morning students" Miss Monroe stood at the front of he lecture hall, she was a very beautiful woman with dark tanned skin and long white hair.

Anna sat next to her three roommates but could feel a set of certain unusual eyes looking at her, she turned her head slightly and spotted the boys sitting a couple of rows back from them. She snapped her head forward so not to be caught in his gaze and tried to listen to the introduction to this year.

"you will all be given your time table this afternoon and lessons will start tomorrow morning, this morning we will go through some rules and then there will be a hour for lunch before all of the admin will be gone through this afternoon" Miss Monroe explained.

**An hour later**

"right students if you would like to all have an hour for lunch and then meet back here we will go through all of the paper work and where to get your books and your classes" Miss Monroe stepped down from the podium and joined the rest of the faculty that where present.

Laura got up, stretched, and turned to see four pairs of eyes all looking down towards her and her friends. She smiled and continued to stretch and move to make sure that the eyes looking at her noticed her body. She then smirked and looked down at her friends. "Come on lets get going"

Anna glanced back to see what had made Laura smile and spotted the four sets of eyes looking back at her, and a pair of eyes that where the same shade ad Wanda's following Laura as she moved out of the row of chairs. Anna got up and stretched like her friend and smiled when she got a similar reaction as her friend the other two must of realised also and began to stand up and make sure to brush invisible dust of themselves and accidentally brush there hands over there curves and stretch and move to make sure that they also got a similar reaction.

The girls all smiled when they all glanced back as they reached the end of row of chairs. All four boys sat there with eyes bulging as they watched the girls leave, they turned to one another, "well I think that got there attention" Laura crooned and set the girls off giggling as they started down the hallway.

The boys looked at each other and got up quickly almost tripping over each other trying to get out of the row of chairs and down the hall after the girls.

**Canteen**

The four friends sat down at the table each with a tray of food and began to talk about how boring the morning had been and how they couldn't wait to get home. They all turned when they heard a noise next to their table and looked up to see their neighbours looking back at them.

"Wanda? Do you have dad's new number? I wanna ask him about that fact that he obviously set us up to live near each other with out mentionining it to either of us unless you knew about this?" Another pair of eyes at the table captivated Petrol spoke to his sister.

"Nopes I didn't know anything about it Pietro and why are you asking me about Father? Aren't you his favourite shouldn't you have his number?" Wanda smirked as she looked at her brother staring at her friend.

Lance was looking down at Kitty and smiled when she turned and caught his gaze; she blushed and then suddenly found something very interesting on the plate in front of her as she studied the food there. Anna was lost in those eyes again and she couldn't seem to glance away so she was happy when Laura nudged her and smirked and nodded towards a table to there right.

Anna glanced over to see a table that was filled with the Populars as they had named them. There sat Jean and Scott with there band of blonde bimbos and they where all glaring this way. She couldn't help but smirk at the expression on there faces and she realised that they where looking at the encounter happening between there group and the four boys stood around there table.

Anna and Laura looked at each other with a knowing look and then began to sit up straight and preen themselves purposefully to make sure they got attention off the boys.

Lance pulled a chair over to next to kitty and watched, as she blushed even redder, he couldn't help but think it made her look cute. Which was not a thought he had ever had about a girl before but he knew he needed to get to know this girl. "So what classes have you taken?" Kitty looked up and was caught by his eyes and she knew there was no denying the tingle she felt all over from being this close to him. "Erm well I erm like took erm art and geography, music and English. You?" Lance let a big smile grace his lips as he answered "art, geography music and science. Looks like we will be in some classes together hey pretty Kitty" She felt a blush all over her body as he said pretty kitty. She couldn't help the big beaming smile that found its way to her lips.

Remy leaned against the wall behind Annas chair and watched how she played with her hair while she was in discussion with Laura, He knew she was doing it to get a reaction he had seen the interaction between the two girls and had also spotted the looks they where getting from a familiar bunch off people sat just across the room from them. He smiled as she turned to him as she felt him looking at her.

Anna smiled as she turned to the tall Cajun and looked up his body slowly taking in his dark jeans that hugged his hips and the black wife beater and red short-sleeved shirt that hung open over it showing off his well-toned and tanned arms. She looked up to his face slowly taking in the way his auburn hair flopped over his eyes and ran down his neck. SHe had never seen a more handsome man in her life but she knew he wouldn't be interested in her but she could not help but think he spend a lot of time glancing at her.

"Ya'll right der Cajun?" Anna smiled up at the tall man stood behind her chair, he smiled back at "oui petite Remy is fine, comment vas tu?" Remy paused for a second and was about to translate when Anna replied "je Suis fabuleux merci". She couldn't help but smirk as his eyes widened as she replied in French.

"Vous parlez francais?" Remy grinned down at the girl,

"Oui, Môn frere vient de l'europe, donc je connais quelques langues"

"Where in Europe is y frere from chere?"

"Mah brothers from Germany, Bavaria, He's mah half brother" Anna explained as most people didn't understand how you could have a German brother when your from Mississippi.

The two where about to start another conversation when they heard a squeal come from somewhere around the table as they looked up they found the source of the noise.

"Pietro baby" Crystal screeched as she jumped on to her boyfriends arm, Pietro rolled his eyes but then turned and smiled at the blonde that was attached to his body like a leech. This eye roll was not unnoticed by the four girls sat at the table who all gave each other a quick glance and smirk at the noticed frustration written all over Wanda's brothers face.

"Oh hi Crystal" Pietro kissed the top of her head and glanced around the table to see all seven faces turned towards him smirking. "Pie why are you over here talking to these?" Crystal commented as though the girls where garbage bags full of rotten food and she crinkled her nose as though that was true. Everyone noticed a flash of anger cross Pietros face. "Crystal this is my twin Wanda," he breathed out through his teeth trying to control the frustration he felt as his girlfriend badmouthed his younger sister.

"Oh Hi there! I have heard so much about you! I guess we are like sister in laws or something!" Crystal smiled down looking kitty being the least gothic girl sitting at the table as she assumed Pietros sister couldn't possibly be a Goth.

"Yeah or something, actually I am Pietros Twin" Wanda scowled as she stood up in front of the blonde with venom in her voice. "Oh am sorry its just that you don't look alike do you?" Crystal whispered obviously embarrassed by her mistake.

"well actually we do, we have the same eyes and similar features, the only difference is I am a girl and he is a boy and I have dyed my hair which is something I have a feeling you are familiar with" Wanda smirked as she looked at the blondes obviously bottled hair.

Laura, Anna and kitty all giggled and glared at the girl who was insulting there friend. The boys all smirked but looked down as Pietro quickly scanned there faces. "Oh I see it now! Silly me I guess I didn't see it what with your make up and things" Crystal had tried to justify herself but realised it had backfired when Wanda's lit up with anger glaring at her like she might make crystal burst in to flames from looking at her.

"What do you mean and stuff? What cos am not a blonde bimbo like you and your friends you think you can come over here and insult me and my friends?" Wanda stepped forward as she ranted at the blonde who moved backwards away from her.

Pietro looked between the two girls and stepped in front of Crystal, as his rampaging twin looked ready to bash her head in to the floor. "Wanda stop it! She made a mistake and lets face it you and your friends are different" Pietro could of slapped himself as he said that he knew that was going to make things worse but it just slipped out as he looked around at Wanda gothic friends.

Suddenly Laura and Anna stood up and moved around the table to make sure that Wanda didn't fly at her brother. Anna stood on her left and glared at Crystal and Pietro, Laura took a similar stance on the right of her and Kitty joined them just behind Wanda. Anna took a chance to glance around the canteen and noticed that they had drawn the attention of the whole student body as they where all staring at the outburst that was happening between the groups.

Wanda exploded at her brother "Pietro you get that thing away from me and apologise to my friends before I take your head off your shoulders" She was seething not only had her stupid brothers lap dog insulted her but then he had insulted her and her friends.

"Wanda calm down your making a scene" Pietro cried at her, he knew what his sisters temper was like and knew he couldn't have her getting even angrier as she knew how to hold a grudge and that would be all he needed. He glanced around his friends looking for her but the other boys just sat there looking amused.

"Don't you tell me calm down Pietro, what are you frightened everyone will find out that your Whore of a girlfriend insulted your Goth of a sister! Make you look less cool does it?" Wanda was screeching by now and was about to explode until she heard Anna's voice next too her. She hadn't heard her friends move close to her still then.

"Come on sugah she aint worth it? And do yah really wannah punch ya brother on ya first day?" Anna smirked across as Pietro glared at her for the comments made about crystal and him. Laura Giggled and loudly.

"Yeah your right" Wanda sighed as she tried to calm down "it's not like I want blonde whore on my new corset" Wanda smirked at Pietro as he looked cross at her comment. Laura laughed aloud again and turned to Anna and Kitty, "come on girls I think we have caused enough trouble for one day don't you? Although there is always tonight I guess we will see you boys later at home?" Laura knew she would cause a problem for Pietro and she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and he started turning red as Crystal glared at the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess we will see you all later Pietro and we can talk some more about how you are ashamed of your Goth sister or is it your blonde girlfriend you are more bothered by?" Wanda smirked as she walked past her big brother and headed for the door.

Anna and Laura laughed and turned grabbed there stuff and made sure to grab Wanda's bag as well and smiled at all the boys as they then headed for the door. Kitty looked down at Lance quickly grabbed her bag and ran past the group as she headed for the door.

"Well what does she mean by see you tonight Pietro are you living with those freak shows?" Crystal screeched at him. Pietro turned on her and she flinched at the look in his eyes as he yelled back "no I don't live with my sister and if I you ever call my sister that again me and you are through you hear me?" Pietro turned and looked at his friends who where all stunned by what had just happened and turned on his heel and stormed out of the door towards the lecture hall.


	3. How about a night out?

Authors note: Well here, we are again the third chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story I seem to be able to just get this story to come out of my fingertips. In the past two days, I have written three chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. The usual disclaimer I do not own any of the characters and I do not own any of the songs that I have used in this chapter.

**Apartment 2A**

"Oh gawd ah'm so tired, ah feel liake ah could sleep forever" Anna was lying on the couch looking over at Laura who was sprawled out on the armchair with her legs over the arms. "I know what ya mean I can't believe how tired I am, how bout you Wanda?"

"Oh after a week of shouting with Pietro and glares from the bimbo brigade I think I am about ready for a nice relaxing weekend" Wanda laid back on the sofa she was sitting on.

All three girls sat up as the door to apartment flew open, "Girls fancy a night out?" Kitty bounced in through the door towards the three tired girls, with Jubilee and Amara in tow.

"Hey Jubes, Hey Mara" Anna acknowledge the two girls and then turned to Kitty.

"Wha are ya on about Kit?" Anna asked looking puzzled at her over excited friend.

"well I was waiting too meet these two by the campus like and there was a guy handing out these flyers and he told me that like there's meant to be this fabulous band on tonight! And he gave me these like VIP passes, which get us all a free drink and we don't have to wait in the queue. Like come on girls it looks awesome"

Anna rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement and then glanced at Amara and Jubilee who also seemed to be sharing Kitty's buzz. She turned and looked at Laura who seemed intrigued and had taken the flyer from Kitty. "What you think Wanda?" Laura looked up from the flyer. "Well I don't know I mean do we know who's gonna be there cos I cant take another minute of looking at shiny blonde hair" Wanda growled. Laura turned her gaze "Anna?"

"Well ah don't know, could be fun ah suppose" Anna shrugged. Kitty turned to the other two girls and smiled "told ya Anna would be up for it" she ran to the sofa and hugged Anna. Anna sat there still while she was caught in a vice like grip.

"Alright Kit no need tah grab at meh! Looks liake we gonna need tah get ourselves looking delightfully Gothic huh?" Anna smirked with a wink at Wanda.

Wanda rolled her eyes but smiled at her friends. Laura stood up and ran over to the sound system in the corner. "Well we better get this party started right then hadn't we girls".

Music suddenly came blasting out of the speakers and all the girls smiled and started swaying along to the music as they all parted to start getting ready.

**Take this pink ribbon of my eyes**

**I'm exposed and it's no big surprise**

**Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? **

**This world is forcing me to hold your hand**

**Cause im just a girl, little ole me **

Anna started singing along as she went through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for the night.

"Anna mind helping me with my make up love?" Laura yelled from Anna's door way, "nah ah don't mind sugah just let meh find summit to wear an ah'll be right wit ya'll" "thanks"

Anna picked up a dress she had purchased a week or two ago and she hadn't wore it yet. She looked over the dress and decided tonight was as good as any to break in a new outfit. The dress was bottle green with a corset top that had large black buckles down the front and black ribbon laced up the back. The skirt was layered from the same material as the corset top that started at her thigh on her right leg but came down to a point on her calf on the outside of her left leg. The shorter part of the skirt was puffed outwards by green and black mesh material almost like a tutu coming out from the shorter half like a under skirt.

**Im just a girl **

**Take a good look at me **

**Just your typical prototype**

She took out her curling iron and plugged it in for it go get warm as she started her make up. She painted on her usual white foundation; she then gave herself a Smokey eyed look with black and green eye shadow before adding black eyeliner that came to a flick at the side of her beautiful green eyes. She then found her dark green lipstick and painted her lips before going over it with gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and then started to do her hair.

**What ive become so burdensome**

**Im just a girl lucky me **

**Tweedle-dumb there's no comparison **

She curled all her long reddy brown hair but left her white bangs straight so that they framed her face. Anna looked at her reflection as she smiled as the song died down and another song started.

**Oh, make me over **

**Im all I wanna be **

**A walking study in demonology **

Anna sang along as she gathered up her make up and started to head in to Laura's room. She took in her outfit with a smile as she watched her eccentric friend dance around her room. Laura was wearing a tight black vest top that hugged her figure and showed of her cleavage nicely. The top was complimented by an electric blue plaid mini skirt that had buckles and chains across each hip. To pull the outfit together she was wearing long knee high black socks and biker boots. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs out framing her face. "Want meh tah do this or what?" Anna raised an eyebrow to her friend as she shouted to her over the music.

**When I wake up **

**In my make up**

**It's to early for that dress**

"Yeah I just love this song" Laura called back before pulling Anna over to the bed and sitting down crossed legged opposite each other so that they could start. Anna started Laura's make up with a midnight blue eye shadow then went over it with an electric blue to make it look smudged and Smokey. She then added light blue eyeliner to the inner lid of Laura's eye and then dark blue liner to the outside before bringing it down to a flick with both colours looking almost Egyptian. She handed Laura a dark blue lipstick and some gloss and then sat back and looked at her finished work.

"Well ah think ya'll do, what ya think?" Anna asked as she held up a small mirror in front of Laura. "Wow Anna it looks awesome"

**Oh, Cinderella they are sluts like you **

**Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses **

**Can you stand up or will you just fall down**

"Lets hope Cinderella doesn't make an appearance tonight cause are beautiful garbage in the other room will flip her lid" Laura looked at Anna as she gathered her make up off Laura's bed. "Ah no Wanda's really pissed aint she"

"Come on lets go see the others" Laura grabbed Annals arm and led her in to the living room.

"Oh Anna, Laura you both look totally awesome" Kitty squealed, her and Amara jumped up and down with excitement. All of the girls turned when the final roommate appeared from behind her door. Wanda was wearing a red skintight dress. With a v shaped neck and spaghetti straps, the hem coming down to her knee with a split up her left thigh. Her long black hair with red streaks was lying straight on her back.

"Come on then if we are all ready let's go" Laura called as she turned off the stereo. Kitty, Jubilee and Amara ran out the door quick as they could and the three older girls strolled along behind them.

**A train ride later**

"So this is the place" Laura looked at the outside of the building and turned to look at Anna and Wanda and then to Kitty who had dragged them all here.

"Yeah I bet it's like totally better on the inside" Kitty tried to sound confident but really, she was a little disappointed herself. The building looked like an old warehouse and seemed like it had seen better days.

"Well we know till we ahll go in will we" Anna pushed forward and walked towards the door in front of the queue. The others following her lead and they all pulled out there passes and showed them to the bouncer who was a large man with dark hair and a Russian accent.

"Well let's see what the Thieves guild has to offer then?" Wanda stated as they all grouped together as they started to walk through the club. It seemed quiet there wasn't any music playing and they looked each other, as they all seemed to notice at the same time.

"Kitty this place isn't even playing any music?" Amara whined as she looked at the older girl with a scowl.

"Look lets just get to a table at least have our free drinks and then we can leave ok," Jubilee reasoned with the two girls.

Laura pushed forward and found a table in the corner not far from what looked like the stage. They sat down, ordered drinks, and then chatted for all of about five minutes before they heard a voice come over a PA system.

"welcome to the thieves guild tonight we have the return of one of our favourite bands the Brotherhood so lets welcome on stage quicksilver, Gambit, Pyro, Sunspot, Avalanche and Berzerker."

The girls all turned and looked at the stage only to all stop and stare in shock, The stage was full of there neighbours. The music started and Pietro stepped forward to the mic and started singing.

**Hold your breath quiet now don****'****t say a word**

**You could run but it won't do any good**

**Prayer forsaken when you lose faith inside **

**It's not time to die**

**Your life**

**Is it a lie?**

**When you get what you're looking for **

**Your craves subside**

**Or will you crawl in to **

**A casket**

**An early tomb**

**Lay down and give up inside**

**She****'****d rather die**

The voice growled out all around them and the girls where dumbstruck as they watched the boys who they thought where just dumb football players seriously rocking out on stage to a rock song.

"Anna please tell me I am seeing things and that's not my brother up there?" Wanda looked at Anna pleading with her eyes.

"Ahm sorrah sugah but if your seeing tings den so ahm ah" Anna replied not pulling her eyes away from the tall Cajun who was jumping around the stage with a guitar.

**Can you feel her running? **

**Through your veins **

**She will always live forever**

**(Can you bear the burden?)**

Pietro was stood at the front of the stage mic in hand and dancing up and down with all the girls screaming for him to notice them. Remy and John would sing the responses and back up.

The song finished and all six girls found it hard to tear there eyes away from the stage, unsure of what they had just witnessed.

"Did that really just happen," Laura, asked finally breaking the silence, they all turned towards her and nodded. "Well I guess we know why we hadn't seen them on the way home tonight," Laura added just to keep the silence from falling again.

Anna finally snapped out of shock and got up to get a drink, as she finally needed something stronger then the orange juice she had ordered. "Ya'll want summit a bit stronger after that?" Anna remembered all the drink orders and then walked to the bar. After placing her order, she turned and her vision went dark. "Bonjour Chere" Annas eyes scanned upwards to find the red and black eyes of the Cajun man stood in front of her. She leaned backwards on the bar to try to create some space between them.

Remy looked down at the smaller girl he couldn't help but notice how well the dress she wore showed off her hour glass figure and her slim toned legs. He knew she leaned back on the bar to move back from him but he couldn't help but notice how her chest became more noticeable as she leaned back. He had to keep his eyes planted on hers to stop himself from smirking and staring at her amazing cleavage.

"Hi there swamp rat" Anna replied trying to act casual under the stare of the handsome guitarist. "Swamp rat y wound me chere" Remy replied and grabbed his chest with a fake pained expression on his face. Anna giggled, "Ah'm sure ya'll be fiahne".

The bar maid tapped Anna on the arm, Anna spun around to pick up the drinks and stopped when she felt how close her back was to his chest. She had to fight a shiver as she felt his breath against her ear. "Remy tink dat beaucoup drinks for a petite fille such as y"

Anna smiled and turned around to come face to face with him inches from her face. "well ah erm…" she bit her lip as she tried to concentrate and breath as she felt his breath on her lips "Ah'm getting drinks for de girls as well ya see" she whispered.

Remy smirked at the girl in front of him as he realised her bit her lip nervously as she tried to speak. It sent a thrill through him to see her look nervous and he noticed how full and perfect her lips where. He looked back up to her eyes and noted how more hypnotic they looked with the make up around the shinning emeralds.

"Well Cherie Remy must get back t de stage" he smiled at her again and then grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles of her tiny hand.

Anna flushed "bah" with that she turned grabbed the tray off drinks and ran off to the table.

"What was that?" Laura asked as she glanced between Remy who was now back on the stage and her white banged friend. "Ah don't know what ya mean," Anna retorted as though she had no idea. "You know you and the Cajun?" Laura and Wanda sat there grinning as they waited for an answer. "Oh he just said hi" Anna answered and turned her back on her friends and faced the stage.

Wanda and Laura looked at each other rolled there eyes and then turned back to the stage just as the music started again. They watched as Pietro and Remy swapped places.

**When you came in the air went out **

**And every shadow filled up with doubt**

**I don****'****t know who you think you are**

**But before the night is through **

**I wanna do bad things to you **

Anna couldn't help but notice his accent coming though as he sang and she smiled and started to sing along. She suddenly felt a flush come over her cheeks, as it seemed as though he was looking straight at her. She looked down nervously and took a big gulp of her Green apple margarita. She looked up again thinking she may have made a mistake but caught his gaze again as he carried on singing.

**I don****'****t know what you****'****ve done to me**

**But I know this much is true**

**I wanna do bad things to you **

**I wanna do real bad things to you**

Wanda and Laura had also noticed the Cajuns gaze on there friend and where smiling when the nudged Kitty and nodded towards Anna. She followed there gaze and got a sly dig in the ribs from Wanda's elbow after she let out a squeal of excitement. As the music stopped Anna turned around still feeling flushed and looked at Kitty puzzled as she nursed her side glaring at Wanda.

"Looks like more then a hello to me" Laura smirked making the other girls giggle. "Ow hey what was that for" Laura grabbed at her foot after Anna stamped on it under the table "get ya'll head out of the Gutter Howlett"

The girls where talking about school and Jubilee and Amara giving them all the information about there new roommates. They did not spot that they had an audience until they heard a familiar voice.

"Wanda Baby cakes" Wanda rolled her eyes as she felt an arm go around her shoulders and she covered her nose to get away from the breath that came with that voice. Todd (toad) Tolanski had been Wanda's personal stalker as long as any of the girls could remember. They all rolled there eyes and looked down at the table trying to ignore him and any of his weirdo friends that came with him.

Laura felt an arm go around her also and she cringed "hi Laura miss me?" "oh yeah like a whole in the head Jamie" Laura grimaced as she tried to get out of the boys grips but it seemed like there was more then one of him because his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Get off me toad or I swear to god I will turn u in to road kill" Wanda cried trying to get out of the grips of the over bearing boy. "Oh baby cakes why do you always deny what's between us"

"there isn't anything between us other you clinging to me trying to cop a feel and me feeling disgusted by your breath I mean do you even own a toothbrush" Wanda was becoming more and more annoyed with the boy and was about punch him in the face when she heard a voice from behind her and she turned to see where it came from.

"Hey toad I think the Sheila wants you to let go so I suggest you think about doing it quick aye mate?"

Wanda looked back and blushed to see John standing behind her looking angry at Toads advances. "But baby cakes" Toad started but turned to look at Wanda to see her staring at John with a shy look on her face. "I guess this means we are over baby cakes" Wanda turned to him with venom in her words and she spat back at him "Toad how many time we have not and will not ever be together so will you just leave me alone"

Toad looked hurt as he looked up to the raven haired girl shouting at him, he peeked past her to the Australian stood behind her admiring her while she wasn't facing him and frowned and turned to leave.

Laura looked at Wanda and then noticed she still had arms around her that she didn't want there. She turned around and found Jamie looking hopeful at her. "erghh get of me Jamie" Laura wailed trying to get out his arms "yeah you heard her Jamie let go of her" Laura turned to yet another new voice and saw violet eyes looking back at her. She glances around and found the rest of the band looking at her as well. Jamie gulped and then let go looking sad and ran off after toad. " I can fight my own battles thank you" Laura scowled at Pietro "well sorry next time ill let you get molested" Laura glared at him and took a big gulp of her drink. Then looked up at Pietro meeting his gaze and smirked "don't you have a bimbo somewhere with your name on it to tend to" Pietro glared back "yeah actually I do why you jealous" Laura choked on her breath as she glared back at him.

"And why would anyone be jealous of that" Wanda laughed trying to cover Laura's loss of speech. All the girls burst out laughing at Wanda's comment while Petrol stormed off.

Lance sat down next to Kitty followed by Ray and Roberto who pulled up chairs to there table.

"ah'll be right back" Anna said as she got up to leave the table suddenly feeling the need to be away from the stare of the unusual eyes that seemed to be following her movements, "alright ill see you in a minute" Laura called. Anna wondered off in search of the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror thinking back to that song. _Was he really looking at me? Oh, come on girl this is all in your head. _She thought to herself. _Get a grip of yourself he was just looking in your direction. _She let out a sigh and checked herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

As she came out of the door on to the dark corridor she felt a familiar hand grab her wrist and pull her out of the way in to darkest part of corridor.

"Hey what ya'll think ya doin?" she shouted trying to break free of the hold on her arm but it just got tighter.

"What are you doing spending time with that freaky eyed Cajun?" she stopped trying to break the hold on her wrist and backed away from the all too familiar voice. "What do ya want?"

"I mean look at you? You all dolled up to try and get his attention or mine?" She could hear the smirk in his voice and she tried to pull away again but he pinned her to wall keeping hold oh her wrist and moving forward. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to move away again only to have him grab at her harder.

"Scott please ah wanna go back to mah friends let go ova meh" she cried trying to get free of his hold. "So why are you looking like you want my attention then?" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't help the thrill she had from him being close to her again. "Ah'm not ah'm here with my friends and wont ya girlfriend be looking for ya?" she spat at him remembering the pain he had put her through.

"Well she won't notice right now," he said close to her face, as he looked right in her eyes. "What do ya want Scott" she was getting angry now. He had left her and humiliated her by cheating on her with a cheerleader and now he was here trying to act like nothing happened.

"Well you see when you walk around looking like that it says to me you want my attention and so you got it…. What's the matter Anna didn't you miss me?" he was getting closer and closer to her and she started to panic. "Scott get off me now" with that she lifted her knee and swiftly kneed him in a sensitive area. As he crumbled over he let go of her she went to get away but he grabbed her arm again.

"you selfish little bitch, this is for him isn't it, well all he is going to see when he looks at you like that is that you're a easy little whore" he stood up again shouting at her. Anna had reached boiling point, pulled her arm back, and punched him straight in the nose. His nose exploded under the impact and she ran off again as he let go.

As she got out in the main room she wanted to cry, she looked up and saw a pair of red and black eyes looking over at her but she was surprised to see who was with him. Long red hair going down the middle of the curvaceous back gave her away anywhere. The cheerleader that Scott had left her for Jean grey. Anna wanted to cry even more and ran out the club, as she got outside she spotted a bench just outside so she went over and sat there going through everything that had happened that night. What was Scott about to do to her? Why was he even bothering her in the first place? He had left her. Why does Remy keep looking at her? All these thoughts flew around her head as though she had a million voices in her head at once. Tears were rolling down her face and she pulled her legs up on the bench in front off her and cried in to her knees. She felt an arm go around her and she looked up surprised.

"Was die angelegenheight schwester?"

"Oh Kurt…. Ah have had a horrible night?" she cried on to her brother's shoulder as he hugged her.

"Come wenig schwester lets take you home non?" Kurt soothed his sister's hair as he smiled at her.

"Yeh ah'll just text Laura an let her know ah have gone home"

_Anna had run out here somewhere, _Remy had looked everywhere; he had seen how sad she looked as she came out of the bathroom. He had been on his way over to meet her when Jean had way laid him with some rubbish about the gig but he had ran out looking for Anna as soon as he saw her go. He turned and saw her sitting on the bench curled up and crying, he had never her look so small and helpless before. She always carried herself so strong and independent to see her like this made a little pain in his chest. He went to walk forward to be with her. However, as he got close someone appeared next to her from nowhere he didn't even see him walk up. A small boy with chin length hair, from where he stood his hair looked blue. He was hugging Anna and she smiled at him, they got up and left in the direction off home. _I guess hes her boyfriend; of course, she has a boyfriend why would a girl like that not have one? _Remy turned around and went back to the club.

Laura looked at her phone,

Lo, ive gone home with Kurt something shitty happened ill talk to u tomorrow have a good night

Love Anna

"Wanda look at this?" Laura exploded loud enough to stop the several conversations going on around the table.

"What's the matter Laura?" Kitty asked looking worried

"Anna's gone home" Wanda answered for her, Laura looked around at the other girls as they all looked worried.

"Wonder what happened?" Amara looked to Laura with a hopeful face as though she would know the answer.

"I don't know but I think we should follow her home and make sure she is ok though" Laura started to get up and gather her stuff.

"How did you Sheila's get here?" John asked looking as worried as the girls, his eyes looking straight at Wanda with longing. "we got the train but am sure if Anna's gone with Kurt he would have been driving so she should be ok" Wanda said trying to reassure Jubilee and Amara who looked really worried about there friend.

"well you are in look my lovely ladies we happen to all come in separate cars due bringing the equipment but we have practice here tomorrow so we are leaving it here tonight. So if you like we can take you home?" Lance smiled Kitty as she blushed. "Oh Lance that would be great she yelled and jumped on him and hugged him around the neck. He turned scarlet and hugged her back, a few seconds later Kitty realised what she had done and let go and backed away looking embarrassed turning a similar shade of scarlet.

The rest of the group smirked as they watched, "well come on then I want to check that Anna's ok?" Laura said growing impatient. "Ok Shelia's ill just go tell Rems and Pie that we be going and I will find you in the parking lot" John gave Wanda a winning smile and a wink and then walked off in search of his two friends.

Wanda flushed and then turned to Laura "come on lets go". They walked off in front followed by Ray and Roberto who where grouped together with Jubilee and Amara talking about high school and teachers. Lance and Kitty strolled along at the back trying not to look at each other after there display.

"Rems glad I found ya, listen me, Ray Berto and Lance are gonna take the girls home. Ye fancy woman has gone home upset or something so they wanna go check, she's ok. Are you coming? You know you could play the white knight or something?" John smirked at his friend who glared at him with the mention of Anna.

"Remy tinks she has enough white knights," he mumbled. "What was that mate?" John looked puzzled, "oh noting ill drive back in a bit I tink" "ok Rems see ya later" John turned to leave but then turned back "oh hey if you see Pie will you let him know as well I cant be bothered looking for him anymore"

"Bien sur"

Remy found Pietro backstage later on in a crowd of girls with a certain blonde hanging off his arm. Remy rolled his eyes and went over to speak to his silver haired friend when a hand grabbed his, he turned with hope that it might be a certain southern belle who had come back but his hopes turned to anger as he realised it was a tall red headed cheerleader. "Remy there you are. I've been looking for you" She smiled sweetly at him as she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. "What d y want jean?" Remy breathed through his teeth, he was still angry with her for what she had done the year before. "Oh Remy you aren't still mad at me are ya?" Jean whispered close to his face. Remy lifted his head so she was looking at his chest not his face "where is votre petit ami?" He turned back to her with a glare. Jean looked stunned "he's not here at the moment he got jumped before and had to leave because someone busted up his nose but lets not talk about him" Jean tried to move close again but Remy moved away. "Well if you're going to be like that Remy LeBeau" Jean barely got the sentence out before Remy shouted at her, "and what did y tink Remy would be like Jean? Dat I would just forgive y. y cheated on moi Jean tink I would just forget?" His accent became thicker with anger.

"Remy don't you dare shout at me you are making a scene" Jean shouted back at him, "well don't venir come to moi and act like y did notink den jean"

Remy turned and walked away from her and left a crowd watching them behind. Pietro ran after him "Remy" he called after his angry friend.

"Remy are you alright?" Pietro asked catching up to his friend, "oui just had t get away from her ya know?" Remy looked back at the crowd and frowned as he saw all the girls gather around jean as though she was the victim. "Look buddy you wanna get out of here?" Pietro asked turning towards the door, "Ye dats why Remy came to find y de others headed out a while back" "well come on lets follow them then" with that they turned and left.

The drive back had fell in to an awkward silence, Wanda was sat in the front of the van with John, Lance and Kitty on another set of seats, Amara and Jubilee on the next and Laura Ray and Roberto at the back. They got back to the apartments and all made there way up the stairs in much the same way. The all entered the girl's apartment and found Kurt just exiting Anna's room.

"Guten tag Madchen" Kurt greeted the girls; Laura ran forward and gave Kurt a big hug followed closely by the other girls. "Is she ok?" Laura asked worrying about there friend

"Yeah I mean it's not like Anna to get upset?" Kitty asked with the same worried expression they all seemed to wearing. "Ja she is sat in her Bett" Kurt explained. Before he could say anything else the girls all ran past him and burst in to Anna's room.

The boys all looked around uncomfortably before Kurt turned to them with a smile "Guten tag I am Kurt Wagner, Anna's Alteran Bruder". He stepped forward holding out his hand to John who was the closest to him. "What was that mate?" John asked looking confused but taking the Germans hand anyway. "Older bother" Kurt explained. "Oh well am John, this is Lance, Ray and Berto. We live across the hall"

Lance stepped forward and took Kurt's hand as he turned to him, "I guess we should go but let the girls know we said good night will ya?" with that they all turned to leave as Kurt agreed.

**Anna's bedroom**

"Anna! Like are you ok?" Kitty asked sitting on the bed next to there white banged friend. Anna looked up and saw all her friends sitting or standing around her bed.

"Yeah ahm fiahne ah just needed to come home" Anna explained holding back a sob.

The other girls all glanced at each other, it wasn't like Anna to get upset and she hardly ever cried so they knew it was something bad.

"What happened Love?" Wanda asked soothingly as she placed a hand on Anna's knee, which was raised up in the bed.

Anna explained all about what had happened with Scott and then seeing Jean flirt with Remy.

"What an arsehole" Laura shouted "I can't believe he did that to you! And that he had the cheek to call you that! I mean after what he did" Laura was furious and was pacing up and down ranting.

"Laura calm down" Wanda growled "Anna love don't let him get to you, and as for her well we all knew she was a uber whore anyways"

"Yeah like totally, I mean she practically has it tattooed on her head" Kitty smiled at her friend trying to cheer the mood.

"look ah just wannah go tah sleep and forget about all dis" Anna sighed "ah know ya'll just wanna be here for mah and ah love ya'll for it but please ah just wanna go to bed now"

"Alright love, Come on you lot lets leave her to it" Wanda rubbed Anna's leg and then got up shoving the rest of them through the door with her.

"Wanda" Anna called after her friend, Wanda stopped in the door and turned back to look towards the bed "thanks" Anna smiled. "Anytime" Wanda smiled back.

Songs used - im just a girl - no doubt

Her portrait in black - atreyu

Celebrity skin - hole

Bad things - Jace Everett

I don't own any of theses songs they are used like the characters because I like them and I felt they fitted the scenes. Thanks


	4. Battle 1

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters I just write about them because I love them. I hope you are all enjoying the story, please do not hesitate to review or message me about anything.

Apartment 2A

Anna wore up to the sound of people moving around the apartment, her eyes were heavy and sore. She had cried for most of the night, the words where buzzing around her head like bees, stinging her constantly through out the night.

_you selfish little bitch, this is for him isn__'__t it, well all he is going to see when he looks at you like that is that you__'__re a easy little whore_

That's what he had shouted at her, the way he looked at her, the way he had been before she hit him. She knew she wasn't normally one for acting so weak and crying but she couldn't help it. She had been in love with Scott for years and he had left her.

They had been happy; they had been in love, together since they started high school. They had been together through all of each other's firsts:

First love

First kiss

First time!

And then that day, she felt the memories that where burned in her brain flash before her eyes and the pain, humiliation and anger all came flooding back to the surface of her emotions.

_Flash back 3 months ago_

_Anna had been in maths class, she didn__'__t mind math, she had always been good at it. She was walking to gym and had stopped at her locker to meet Laura. She checked her phone and there was a text from Scott. She smiled and opened it:_

_Meet me at the Janitors closet near gym_

_Anna thought the message sounded a bit odd, almost like it hadn__'__t been sent by Scott and why would he ask to meet her there? Normally he didn__'__t go in for the public places. She smiled at least he's thinking about me, he has hardly looked at me twice this week. _

_Anna looked up and saw Laura headed towards her._

"_What's up with you? You're grinning like a Cheshire cat__"_

"_ahm ah not allowed to smile now__"__ Anna snapped back. _

_Laura ginned back at her friends outburst and then a sly smile graced her lips. _

"_Ooooo someone's getting some are they?__"__ she crooned in a singsong voice._

"_Laura, ah ahm allowed to smile without that being the reason__"__ Anna glared at her friend for a second but then smiled and continued. _

"_But yeah for ya information ah ahm__"_

_Laura giggled and grabbed her friends arm, __"__come on then, I take it that it__'__s the JC near gym__"_

_Anna just smiled and walked along with her friend. _

_As they reached the JC they looked around although it was crowded, no one seemed to be that interested in the JC. _

_Anna stepped up to the door__…__**Anna flinched as she remembered what she was about to see**_

_She opened the door a crack expecting to just see Scott waiting for her. Instead, she could see two people. _

_At first, she thought she had walked in on another couple, but as she went to close the door, she looked down and could see Scotts rose coloured glasses on the floor. _

_Anger filled her as she flung the door open wide. _

_And there stood jean and Scott, half dressed and too involved in whatever they where doing to notice they had even been discovered. _

"_SCOTT__"__ Anna screamed. _

_They both turned stunned and there eyes opened wide as they took in the person stood in the doorway. _

"_Anna this is not what it looks like__"_

"_What do ya mean, ya are in the middle of having sex with jean when ah opened the door what else is it meant to look liake__"_

"_It was an accident Anna, I thought she was you__"__ Scott stuttered trying to get his clothes back on_

"_Scott just tell her the truth, how you want to leave her freaky self and be with me! I mean who ever head of a football player dating a Goth?__"__ Jean smirked as her friends cracked up laughing around Anna._

_She could feel tears coming but she wouldn__'__t let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _

"_Well if ya thought she was meh and she thinks ya__'__ll together! Why did ya ask meh to meet ya here? Did ya want meh to find ya like this? Couldn't ya just be a man about it and tell meh to mah face?__"_

_Scott looked shocked and puzzled, he looked to jean who shrugged and then looked back to Anna. _

"_My phone went missing after 2__nd__ period during football practice__"__ Scott tried to explain._

"_Well if ya lost ya phone then who sent meh this?__"__ Anna shouted, they crowd around them was silent and for once even Laura had nothing to say. _

"_Oh my god, he must know__"__ Jean cried grabbing Scotts arm._

_Anna winced when she saw her touch him, __"__who knows?__"_

_Jean looked up at Anna, __"__my boyfriend__"_

_Anna snapped __"__you two timing bitch__"__ she screamed. She was hurting badly and she wanted to cry but the thought of them doing this to someone else as well was the final straw for her. _

_She turned to leave and Scott grabbed her hand_

"_Anna don__'__t leave like this we can still be friends__"_

_Anna turned full anger written all over her features, she swung around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. _

"_Don't you ever touch me again?__"_

_With that, she ran away with Laura behind her. _

Present day

Anna turned over in her bed, buried her head in her tear-wet pillow, and began to scream just to get all of the emotions out.

Apartment 2B

Remy woke up with a start, all the memories from last night kept repeating in his head. Firs all the trouble with Jean and then seeing Anna upset and with another Boy.

_Flashback 3 months ago_

_Remy had been in the gym, normally he stayed later then this but Coach Creed was shutting it early because he was due in a meeting. _

_He remembered Jean was tutoring and he was close to the study block so he decided to go and surprise her. _

_He found the room that Jean always tutored in, he looked through the door and had to use all his self-control not to go in there and beat the pair to death. Jean was in the room but there she was straddling summers._

_He walked away trying to think about what he should do. Jean was his girlfriend and summers was his teammate. _

_He never really been one for dating before Jean he didn__'__t really like the label boyfriend. But she had been so different that he committed to her even though he had found it really hard at first he had deep feelings for her and wanted to make her happy. _

_That night he came up with a plan. He normally met Jean at the JC near gym, so instead she would meet Scott. They all he needed was for them to caught. _

_He knew Scott had a girlfriend he just needed to arrange to have her find the pair. He didn__'__t want to hurt the girl but he also knew he wouldn__'__t be able to face either without being arrested for trying to kill summers. _

_The next day Remy got hold of Jeans phone during class, she was that busy talking to Emma and Crystal she hardly noticed. _

"_Meet me at the JC before Gym__"_

_Send to Scott summers_

_Remy sent the text, now all he had to do was get the caught. _

_During football practice next period, Remy broke in to summers locker and took his phone. _

"_Meet me at the Janitors closet before gym__"_

_Send to AM_

_Remy didn__'__t want to hurt the girl after all he didn__'__t know her and he felt bad for anyone to find out what was happening but he knew she needed to know and its not like he could tell her. All he knew was that she was a Goth and that was only because of the ripping Scott during football practice and in the locker room. _

_He heard later what had happened; the poor girl had made a huge scene, but had slapped Scott. He smirked at that though lost it soon after as he heard she hadn__'__t been to class since. _

Present day

Why did Jean think he would just forgive her, she played him for a fool

And why did seeing Anna with another boy bother him so much it is not like he had a claim on her anything. He barely knew the girl.

Remy rolled off the bed and stumbled in to the living room, he headed straight for the coffee. He smiled at John as he passed him on the way through; John was sat on the sofa with a box of some sugary type cereal the milk and bowl full, watching cartoons on the TV.

Remy heard a giggle outside the door and raised an eyebrow wondering which one of the girls was out and about this early?

He drank his coffee in one big gulp and then headed to go and gather his washing.

Apartment 2A

Anna eventually got, mostly because she needed the bathroom and Kurt had been in a few times and the last time he had brought her a cup of coffee and toast. She felt better physically after eating but there was still this black tangled web of emotions in the pit of her stomach.

She stood up and started sorting out her laundry.

Anna came out of her room and looked over at her friends; Kurt was entertaining the girls by juggling oranges.

Wanda looked up, spotted Anna, and gave her a huge smile, Anna grinned back by this time everyone was wondering what Wanda was looking at and had turned around to look at Anna. She shifted under there looks of sympathy.

"Good morning" Laura beamed at her "feeling better"

Anna grimaced and sighed, "Yeah thanks Sugah" Anna knew her friend well enough to know that her friend meant well even though she always put her foot in it.

"ahm gonna do some Laundry, Anyone got anything they need doing?" Anna asked knowing she would regret it.

"Erm like could you take my gym stuff I like totally forgot to do them yesterday?" Kitty ran to her room

"oooo can you take my skirt from last night I think I sat in something there's a weird mark all over the back of it"

Anna rolled her eyes and took hold of the clothing, she turned to the last roommate to answer

"Wanda"

"No thanks love I did all mine this morning"

Anna smiled at Wanda and made to leave

As she tried to shut the door behind her, her brother tried to step through at the same time.

"Hey watch it Anna"

"Oh sorrah Hun ah didn't see ya there!" Anna giggled

"Tis ok mien schwester"

They both walked towards the laundry room arm in arm.

Apartment 2B

Remy had gathered up all his stuff and was heading out when he turned to John

"Got any laundry Môn ami?"

John turned to him with his spoon hanging out of his mouth "no mate am ok for now"

"Ok ill be in the laundry room if anyone should ask non?"

John smirked "is that anyone? Or you're Sheila from next door?"

Remy glared at his friend and turned for the door. "She not my anything"

Remy left the room and stomped down the hall and the stairs to the Laundry room. Her heard another giggle and rolled his eyes. Least someone was having a good time.

He turned the corner and saw Anna and the boy with blue hair in the same position as Jean and Summers had been although they where in clothes.

He tried to turn around and sneak back out but caught his bag on a Laundry basket and it hit the floor with a bang.

"Remy?" he turned back to her and couldn't help but think how he loved how she said his name.

"Oh hey there Chere" he gave her a fake smile

She blushed and jumped up from her brother realising what it must have looked like to someone who didn't know Kurt.

Remy was angry and felt the need to lash out at the girl "Have a good night chere?" Remy knew he was hitting below the belt but he didn't like seeing her with another guy and he was angry she hadn't mentioned she had a boyfriend.

"Oh erm mostly till ah ran in to mah ex then ah came home with Kurt here" she smiled shyly but her eyes where just filled with hurt as she tried to answer the question.

He regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth, he couldn't bear the pain in her eyes.

"How was ya night? Ya'll where playing really well last night" Anna smiled as she remembered how she had felt when she thought he was looking at her when he was singing. She felt a flush hit her cheeks and looked down at the floor so he wouldn't notice.

"Oh t'was Bien could have been worse Cherie" Remy was fighting to keep the smile on his face.

A cough made them both remember they weren't alone they both turned as Kurt stood there looking interested.

"Guten tag, I'm Kurt Wagner and you are?" Kurt put out his hand

Remy looked down at the smaller man

"Monsieur Remy LeBeau"

"A dat explains why she was blushing" Kurt giggled

Anna threw daggers at her big brother and then blushed more as he smirked at her, she looked down waiting for a smart remark from the Cajun.

"Pardon"

"Well de girls told me Anna was flirting with a tall handsome Cajun, which sounds just like her she always liked everything from down south" Kurt smirked towards the Cajun with a perked eyebrow

Anna felt her face turn to fire, she glanced at Remy but he just stood there he didn't seem to be reacting. She was shocked normally he would have made a smart comment by now but he just stood there.

"Well Kurt we should go" Anna growled at her brother grabbing his Arm and rushing towards the door.

"Bah Remy" she called over her shoulder.

Remy didn't know what to do, he knew he liked her but she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who joked about her flirting?

He started his laundry and went back upstairs. He couldn't get the image of the two off them on the floor out of his head; it was like Jean all over again.

Remy stormed in to the apartment and straight through to his room.

"What's up with him?" Roberto looked at Remy's door

"Has been like that since yesterday," Ray stated

"Well he did have a run in with Jean"

All four boys turned to look at pietro.

As Pietro reeled off about Jean all the boys looked, a little stunned.

"She is one crazy Sheila" John got up and moved away from the sofa,

"I thought you liked em crazy" Lance smirked

"I don't know what you mean Mate" John glared at Lance feeling nervous

"Oh who does Kangaroo boy have his eye on then?" Pietro laughed aloud

Ray, Berto and Lance all glanced at each other and smirked

"Your sister" they all said as one

Peitro Laughed for a second thinking they were joking until he looked at John and saw him looking nervous.

"WHAT" He roared

"Mate don't listen to them they are all crazy" John smiled as he back away from the angry silver haired man in front of him.

Hallway

Wanda and Laura where opening the door to leave when they heard a Loud Bang. They both hurried out the door and took a quick step back as they where narrowly missed by a flash of orange and silver.

They watched as John and Pietro started fighting in the hallway,

"Stop it" Wanda screamed but the two boys ignored her.

Hearing Wanda scream all the girls and Kurt ran to the door way and they all watched as the fists started flying.

Wanda ran over followed by Laura and Anna as they tried to separate the two; suddenly a misplaced punch hit Anna in the face and sent her flying to the floor. Laura ran over to help her

At seeing, Anna hit the floor Wanda opened her mouth and Started screaming at the top of her lungs.

This drew the attention of the boys who where waiting for the boys to stop on there own accord.

The two boys who where fighting stopped and looked up and Wanda who stood there seething in anger at there stupidity. They then turned when they head Laura trying to wake Anna up.

The boys got up quick and looked down at the floor wishing they could be swallowed up by it. Neither one knew who had caught Anna during the fight but they couldn't believe they had hurt her.

The crowd gathered around her and watched as the girls and Kurt tried to wake her up.

Remy had heard all the noise and came storming out of his room to find out what had interrupted his peace and quiet.

He stood for a second wondering what was going on as he saw the group standing in a circle, then he heard Laura's voice.

"Anna come on wake up, Kitty go and get the first aid kit and a cold wash cloth!"

Kitty ran off and left a gap big enough for him to see her there lying on the floor

"What be happening here?" Remy shouted

The whole group turned to see a very angry Cajun glaring at them from the doorway.


	5. ouch what hit my face

Authors note: I do not own any characters in this story, nor do I own any songs I may use during the chapter. I apologise that my last chapter was not as long as they normally are but I felt that I left it at a critical point. That and I was tired so here is the next instalment I hope you enjoy it.

Apartment 2A

Anna could hear everyone talking and was trying to open her eyes but there was a huge pain around her left eye.

"Chere r y awake?" she could hear the soft Cajun voice near her.

"Anna, come on or I am telling mum you got in to a fight?"

Anna forced her eyes open "hey shut up blue boi and ya tell mama anything, ah'll turn the rest of ya blue"

When her eyes come into focus, she could see the unusual beautiful eyes looking down on her full of worry. She smiled and then felt pain in her face.

"Ouch what de hell hit mah face?" Anna cried.

Remy turned and glared at Pietro and John who stood there looks sheepish.

"Two idiots" Wanda appeared over the back of the sofa with a glass of water and two paracetemol in her hands.

Anna thanked her friend and sat up to take the items.

She realised that the living room was full of worried looking people. Amara and Jubilee stared at her looking like they may cry.

"How bad is mah face?"

"Well Chere it makes y look erm…Roguish?" Remy smirked at her.

"Well what does Roguish look liake?" Anna turned to Laura knowing she would be the one to give her a straight answer.

"Well you'll save on your eyeliner and shadow" Laura smirked.

"Oh great" Anna sighed

She moved to get up and three sets of arms shot out to help her, Remy Kurt and Laura all made to grab at her but Anna pushed them all away.

"Jeez guys ah just need tah Pee!" Anna growled and walked away to the bathroom.

Since Anna was obviously feeling better everyone turned to John and Pietro.

"Well what do you two idiots have to say for yourself?" Wanda growled and stood with her arms crossed looking at them expectantly.

"What like started you guys fighting anyway, I mean aren't you guys like best friends or something?" Kitty looked puzzled.

The other boys smirked and then stopped as the girls all glared at them waiting for a response from someone.

"Well?" Laura snapped

John just smiled and looked at the floor, Pietro Started to look angry again. "Ask him?" Pietro grumbled.

"Well someone best answer me?" Wanda was pointing at the two anger distorting her face.

"John fancies ya and your brother don't like it," Lance blurted out, not being able to take the glare from kitty.

John glared at Lance, then caught Wanda's gaze, and then turned away from her when he saw she looked stunned.

"So because someone may or may not have showed an interest in me you decided to beat him to a pulp?" Wanda glared at her brother.

"WANDA! I don't want boys thinking of my sister that way" Pietro Moaned.

"So what am I meant to do become a nun?" Wanda stepped forward and glared up at her brother's face as he tried to get out of her way.

"No don't be stupid, Wanda but I mean do you really want him sniffing around ya?" Pietro glared at John.

"Well even if I didn't its none of you business!"

Everyone around them smirked and snickered at Wanda's choice of words.

"What do mean even if you didn't? Do you want looking at you like that?" Pietro snapped at his sister.

"Well I erm… Well that's not quiet what I meant but either way it's none of your business!"

"It is my business Wanda you're my sister!"

"Well pietro what do you think of this then?"

Wanda stepped forward and smiled at John as he noticed her standing in front of him. He looked down and smiled at her nervously, before he could speak or respond. Wanda grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled her towards him with a smirk.

"Wanda" Pietro shouted as his sister planted a kiss on John's lips, for a second neither moved and then they both melted into each other. Wanda felt Johns tongue brush against her lips and she allowed him access. They are tongues played against each other as they fought for control.

They stopped suddenly where they heard cheering and whistles around them.

"Oooo wands you go girl" Kitty jumped up and down clapping.

Amara and Jubilee giggled.

Laura was whistling.

"Go on Johnny boy" Lance called

"Yeah get in there John," Berto laughed.

Pietro stormed out of the apartment.

Anna could hear arguing coming from the living room as she cleaned her face.

Anna groaned as she looked at her eye and turned to leave the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped as she walked into something warm.

"How y feeling Cherie?" Remy smiled down at her.

She felt her chest go tight "Oh ahm fiahne thanks" She smiled back.

"Qui va etre be bad chere, you should put some steak on that"

"Oh yah liake I have some steaks on meh right now"

"Well come avec moi"

As they walked down the hall, Remy grabbed her hand. Anna had to try to remember how to walk a she felt her legs to turn to jelly. There were tingles all over her body like she may explode just from touching his hand.

As they passed through the living room, they stopped for a second when they saw Wanda and John locked in a kiss.

"Come on Petit, Lets go while we can" Remy whispered in her ear.

They left the rest of the group and in to his apartment.

As they settled in the kitchen as Remy got the steaks out of the fridge.

"Here petite, die will sting" Remy stood in front of her stool and placed the steak on her eye.

"Ouch! Remind meh not tah get between those to if they go tah fight again"

"Y shouldn't ave been there anyway, y could ave got more hurt" Remy stared down at the lovely Goth in front of him. This was the second time in two day he had seen her seem softer then the normal hard exterior she portrayed. It made him feel more curious about getting to know her.

"Well ah couldn't let em beat each other to a pulp or what if it was Laura or Wanda tha got hurt instead of meh?" Anna grimaced at that thought and then felt more of sting in her face.

"I tink Wanda seems just fine t me don't y Belle ami?"

Before Anna could, answer there was a bang behind them.

Remy and Anna turned to see Pietro stomping though the apartment.

Remy smirked "I guess he don't like his soeur baisers"

Anna smiled up at Remy "Ahm glad Kurt isn't liake dat"

Remy frowned and backed away.

"Y Petit ami be chilled out chere?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Kurt" Remy looked puzzled as Anna burst out laughing

"Ewww swamp rat ah maybe from d south sugah but I don't date mah Brother"

Remy flushed, as he looked away "aimer desole! I thought you deux was together"

Anna smirked "is dat why ya'll been weird wit me Cajun?"

Remy looked back at her "Sorry Anna, Remy feels like an ane"

Anna giggled and smiled up at him, "well Anna agrees"

They held each other's gaze; Remy stepped forward and went to move closer to Anna.

"Ah better go" Anna got up and pecked Remy on the cheek and turned and ran out of the apartment.

Remy stood holding his cheek; he could swear she had just pulled some of his life out from his body from that spot. What was she doing to him?

Monday morning

The girls where pulling in to college, all in Wanda's red corvette.

"Oh another week of fun" Laura grumbled as she got out of the car.

"Anna please tell me you are gonna be in art today?" Kitty glanced hopefully at her friend

"Yeah Kit why?" Anna puzzled

"Well after hugging Lance the other day like I feel abit like awkward around him and he sits on our table so with you gone it would be just the two of us…. Talk about like totally awkward"

"Oh well maybe I shouldn't go then" Anna smirked at her.

"I agree maybe you should come to History with me and see how Wanda acts with her favourite Australian" Laura grinned

"Don't be stupid Laura! Huge Jackman doesn't go to this college" Wanda rolled her eyes.

The four girls giggled as they headed in to there first lessons.

History

Laura and Wanda took they're seats and got out they're laptops ready for the lesson. Laura glanced around and spotted them. Remy noticed Laura and she gave him a sly smile and motioned for them to come and sit next to her and Wanda.

Remy took the hint and complained he was struggling to see and needed to move closer to the front.

"Excuse me Belle Ami, but can we join ya? Remy's eyes are sore and I can't see back there today"

Wanda looked suspicious and then blushed when she noticed John stood behind him. Remy pushed past Wanda and Laura and took the seat beside Laura. Leaving John the seat next to Wanda

Laura and Remy started talking about the new assignment in the attempt to leave the other two to talk.

"So how ya been Wanda?" John asked when the silence got to be too much between then two.

"Erm fine thanks John" Wanda replied not looking at him. Suddenly finding her history book the most interesting thing in the room.

When the silence fell, again she figured that, she had better continue the conversation.

"And you? How have you been John?" She dared a glance in his direction.

"Ive been good Sheila, so we gonna talk about it?" John whispered in her ear.

"Talk about what?" Wanda flushed feeling his breath on her cheek and trying to avoid the conversation.

"Well you don't just kiss a guy and pretend it don't happen, especially if it's a girl like you" John eyed her hopefully.

"What's that meant to mean?" Wanda flared thinking he was insulting her

"Well you are sexy, feisty, beautiful, smart, Funny and not to mention one hell of a kisser!" John whispered in her ear again and she could hear the smirk in his voice

"Well erm… well I erm…. What do you want to talk about?" Wanda flushed as she tried to compose herself. She felt like there where flames dancing between her and the Australian

"Well how about do you fancy going out sometime?"

"Well I suppose we could I mean we kinda skipped the first kiss anyways" Wanda gave him a sly grin

Johns heart gave a flutter at the smile "well babe how about Friday night?"

"Well I would love too but I have a thing with the girls on Friday Sorry John"

"Oh well how about Saturday then we could go out for breakfast?"

"Sure why not" Wanda beamed and then heard a whisper by her other ear

"What will poor Hugh think?" Laura grinned.

Art

"Hey Kitty, Hey Anna" Lance smiled as the girls approached the table.

"Oh hey Lance" kitty sat down quickly trying to hide the blush on her face, and grabbing Anna to make sure she sat beside her.

"Hey Lance" Anna Glared as she fell in to the chair after being dragged.

"Your face is looking better Anna, not that it looked bad before it was the bruise that looked bad I mean not your face!" Lance rambled on

"Thanks Lance, yah ah guess Remy's Steak cure worked" Anna Smiled as she remembered how close they had been, she nearly stopped breathing as she remembered how close they where to kissing.

"That was really like sweet Lance" Kitty gave him a full-hearted grin.

"Oh erm thanks Kitty" Lance looked flustered.

Anna rolled her eyes at the two.

The class by quickly as the three kept there conversations to the art projects they where working on.

As Anna stood up a flyer fell out of her folder, Lance grabbed it and went to give it her back. "Hey Anna you dropped this"

"Oh keep it ah have got liake a million of em!" Anna smiled at Lance as he started reading the flyer.

"Oh hey this looks really good, are you guys going to this?" Lance glanced at kitty.

"Yeah like totally" Kitty smiled

Anna smirked "yah we will all be there"

The left the art room and headed to meet Laura and Wanda.

"Oh how cute are they?" Kitty jumped up and down and then hugged Anna

"Yeah adorable" Anna rolled her eyes to emphasise the sarcasm but she smiled at her friend's walking towards her.

Laura Caught her gaze and smirked, Wanda and John moved ahead of her holding hands, Laura smirked, gave a sweeping bow in a jester style, and pretended to accept people's applause.

"Hey Wands Ready for Chemistry" Anna grinned at her friend.

"Id say she has enough already" Lance smirked

"Shut it now all of you" Wanda growled, she gave John a peck on the cheek and then grabbed Anna in an arm link "Bye she called back to them as she marched off.

Lunch

John and Wanda came in to the hall hand in hand and the room seemed to go quiet.

"Wanda over here" Laura called

They approached the table knowing that a lot of eyes where on them, I mean he was one of the football team and she was a bitchy Goth.

"Don't worry baby, im not bothered what they think" john smiled down at her

Wanda smirked "let's give them something to really stare at then shall we?" She grabbed him as she did the day before but this time they where ready and enjoyed the moment.

"Ah think they made der point der don't ya'll?" Anna chuckled and pointed to a table across the room, there a group of blondes and two red haired teens and one silver haired male sat gawking at the two teens. The silver teen looked like a volcano that was about to explode.

Laura also caught her white banged friends gaze and sniggered "yeah I think Pie Pie is about to blow a fuse" kitty and Anna giggled of Laura's impression of crystal.

"What's so funny" Wanda glared at her friends

"Oh just your shows audience?" Anna smirked and nodded towards the table; Wanda turned and spotted her brother with his hoard of blonde bimbos. She caught his eyes in hers and gave him a large grin. Pietro got up and walked out followed by Crystal running after him.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't mind being gossiped about if it's about me and four beautiful Sheila's like yourselves" John smirked

"Oh you would be so lucky you crazy Aussie!" Laura laughed aloud

The girls all giggled.

"Hey John" Lance smiled as he took a seat near kitty, Followed by Remy who pulled a seat up by Anna.

"What are you guys doing? Don't you know its "social suicide" to be seen with us Goths" Laura smirked

"Well petit Remy never been one for social climbing how about y Lance?"

"Nah besides am to rock and roll for the bimbos over there anyways and if I got asked one more time who led zeppelin was I may have exploded!" Lance Laughed

"So looked like we are honorary Goths now Sheila's" John grinned at Wanda.


	6. The institute

Authors note: sorry this is a bit later then my usual updates been a busy week and weekend but I hope that it won't disappoint. Thanks for all of your reviews I appreciate them. Also thanks for the notes telling me when I have made grammatical errors I don't always notice them, unfortunately I am dyslexic and I don't tend to see them. Thanks again - also forgot to mention the usual thing i dont own the characters or any songs that i may use just love them.

Friday night

"Come on ya'll we shud of left bah now," Anna shouted as she checked herself in the mirror again.

She fluffed her black and green polka dot 50's retro dress and then smoothed her hair checking her clip was secure. She had straightened her hair and pulled her stunning white bangs up in to a quiff on the top of her head. The bruise on her face had now yellowed so it was easy to cover with make up. Her usual black and green Smokey eyes where enhanced by extra metallic green eyeliner framing her thick black eyeliner. She reached in to a paper bag next to her bed and pulled out a new pair of shoes that matched her dress perfectly, a pair of white stilettos with green polka dots on them to complete her look.

"Ooo you like totally look awesome!" Kitty cried from the doorway.

"Oh thanks Kit you look great yourself" Anna turned to check out her over excited friend.

Kitty was wearing a retro poodle skirt in pink with a baby blue poodle on the bottom; her shirt was white with a baby pink poodle just above the waist of her high waist skirt. She was wearing a pair of pink ballet pumps and had her hair was waved and pinned up like Marilyn Monroe. Her large brown eyes where framed with understated brown eyeliner and pink glittery eye shadow.

"ya'll look great too Kit" Anna smiled as she made her way out of the room, "come on like lets check on the others, you know they like always run late" Kitty grabbed Anna's arm and walked her in to the living room.

As they entered the large living room, they found Laura just adding the finishing touches to her look.

The theme tonight was favourite eras and they girls had gone all out with costumes. Laura had chosen the 60's and had decided to go for a midi dress, it was midnight blue with a black collar and a matching cap. She had put her hair in to high bunches with the cap placed in between them and black leather knee high boots to finish the look.

"Laura ya'll look hot" Anna smiled at her friend's appearance.

"oh thanks you guys look amazing" she smirked, "the guys tonight wont know what hit them tonight with us looking this good huh?"

They all turned as they heard Wanda enter the room, she had chosen 80's punk rock. Her hair was backcombed and crimped to make it as big as possible, the red and black streaks adding to effect. She wore skin-tight leather pants with chains hanging from the low riding waist. She wore a bright red bra with a black string jumper over the top, to finish the look she had a black studded leather jacket.

"Have you guys seen my red Dr Martens?" Wanda asked looking a little flustered.

"Yeah they are in the bathroom" Laura smiled as she took in Wanda's outfit.

Wanda ran in to the bathroom and grabbed her boots and quickly put them on, the others checked there appearance one last time.

The girls all ran out of the apartment trying not to make a noise in the hall way to clue the boys in to the fact that they where leaving really early, they hurried down to the parking lot and all piled in to Anna's Chevy truck and drove down to The Institute.

Apartment 2B

"hey guys hurry up will ya" Pietro shouted from the living room as he finished off left loose letting it flop over to look like the Beatles mop top look. He was wearing a silver sergeant peppers style jacket and pants. He turned when he heard a door open behind him.

Lance looked over at Pietro and grinned at his friend as he straightened his tie. He was wearing a large blue jacket in a 50's style with over sized black cuffs and black pockets and collar. He brushed down his black pants and then went to sit on the sofa waiting for the others to emerge.

The institute

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lance asked as he looked up a large white building that looked more like a mansion then a club, "am just following the directions the Sheila's gave me mate" John turned to look around.

They got out of the car and headed up to the front of the building, they moved to the front of the queue as Wanda told them she had them on the list.

"Pietro maxim off, my sister got us on the list" Pietro grinned at the bouncer

"Oh you mean Wanda's guests, on here they are down as St. John Allerdyce"

Lance burst out laughing; Remy stifled a laugh as Pietro glared at John.

"Am John" the Australian grinned as he stepped forward for the bouncer to left them through.

They entered the club and were led through a grand hall with a huge staircase that looked like the set from a movie, and in to a large dark room. The room looked like an old dungeon there was manacles on the wall and cages dotted about the room. The end of the room was a large stage, which was covered by dark green curtains, next to the main stage, was a seating area, which was cordoned off with red rope. The young man who was showing them in stopped and turned to John. "That's you up there, a waitress will be with ya as soon as you're seated." The young man hurried away back towards the door.

The boys approached the seating area and just about had settled in when a voice behind them drew their attention.

"hi, am Tabitha but you can call me Tabby, ill be your waitress for tonight so you need anything you just ask. Now what can I get ya?" she sighed and stood looking impatient for one of the boys to speak.

"Deux pitchers of beer please petit" Remy winked at the waitress, she was wearing a cave girl dress that just about covered everything it should be covering.

She blushed and went to leave as she heard Pietro speak

"Hey do you know who's playing tonight?"

"Oh the band tonight's killer, the X-Gene. They're doing a special set tonight you know the era party thing. You guys seen em before?" she raised an eyebrow at the boys sat in front of her looking puzzled.

"No but everyone I have asked about them said they are great" Lance smiled up at her.

"Well cutie" she winked and grabbed his chin "you are in for a serious treat"

She walked away and came back minutes later with the order.

"Here we go boys enjoy, and don't forget you need anything just give me a call" she smiled and then headed back towards the bar.

"Bein she's friendly" Remy smirked as Lance gawked at the girl "et if y wants to impress a certain minet I would stop staring at la fille de la Grote"

The other boys snickered.

Pietro was about to ask where the girls where when the lights started to dim and the stage began to light up.

A small wild looking man stepped up on the stage and picked up a mic, "welcome to the institute, tonight we have a treat for ya" the wild man paused as a wave of cheers echoed through the room.

"Happy to see so many people tonight, well I guess you don't want to hear me speaking so with out any further chat here they are the delightfully gothic sirens that is the X-gene"

Pietro moaned "oh great a chick band"

"Hey wonder where the girls are I mean they are gonna miss the band aren't they?" John looked around hoping to spot Wanda

"Erm I think I found em" Lance pointed to the stage.

Anna, Laura and Wanda walked up to the front of the stage and stood in front of the three microphone stands, Amara moved to the back and sat down at a large keyboard. Jubilee sat behind a large drum set and Kitty was right at the back of the stage behind a large DJ mixing deck.

"How ya'll tonight?" Anna smiled out at the crowd. Another wave of cheers and wolf whistles sounded through the hall.

"well tonight we got a special show for ya'll, we took our favourite songs from the eras we liked best and gave em our own spin, hope ya'll like it"

With that, Anna turned and checked her guitar amp and then looked across at Laura and Wanda.

The girls glanced at each other and then Laura stepped up to the mic and started a count in.

"One two three four"

The music started and Laura melodic voice began to sound through out the hall. The boys all sat awestruck as the girls sang and danced about on the stage.

**If I fell in love with you**

**Would you promise to be true?**

**And help me understand**

**Cause Ive been in love before**

**And I found that love was more **

**Then just holding hands**

Laura glanced over at the silver haired boy as she sang the lyrics, she didn't know he would be wearing a Beatles inspired outfit and now she wished she had chosen a different song, but the lyrics had meant so much to her when she had been trying to pick her song choice. She had always loved the Beatles and had felt a tingle when she heard this song. She knew it was because she was experiencing those feelings now with the beautiful violet eyed man in front of her. She had to fight to control her legs as she felt them go to jelly as he returned her stare.

**If I give me heart to you**

**I must be sure **

**From the very start**

**That you would love me **

**More then her**

**If I trust in you**

**Oh please **

**Don't run and hide**

**If I love you too**

**Oh, please don****'****t hurt **

**My pride like her**

Pietro sat enchanted by the large blue eyes; he felt butterflies in his stomach that seemed more like bats. He couldn't break the gaze he was sharing with the long raven-haired girl, he felt himself smile as he recognised the song. He had loved the Beatles for years, which is why he had chosen his costume. The lyrics spoke to him and he felt something pass between them as he listened to her angelic voice. He knew he should look away because he had crystal but he couldn't help but keep looking up at the vision in front of him.

**Cause I couldn****'****t stand the pain **

**And I would be sad if our new love was in vain**

**So I hope you see **

**That I would love to love you**

**And that she will cry **

**When she learns we are two**

**If I fell in love with you****…****..**

The song ended and cheers and wolf whistles erupted around the hall again. Laura broke her gaze, looked around the room, and took a bow smiling at the crowd, but feeling a gaze on her at all times. She took one quick look back at him and then started altering the settings on her guitar amp before looking up and smiling at Anna to tell her she was ready.

"Wow did you know your sister was in a band?" Lance asked looking at Pietro who had yet to stop staring at the stage.

"No I had no idea" he shook his head trying to get the feelings to go back to the back of his mind.

Wanda stepped up to her mic, "well next we have three 50's classics for you guys! The first was picked by our fabulous Amara back there on the keyboards"

"1, 2, 3, 4" Anna called to the other girls and then turned to start singing; she glanced to the side and looked at Roberto with a sly grin on her face as the song began. Roberto and Ray had helped Amara and Jubilee with their equipment when they met them coming out of school. They had helped set up the stage and had opted to stay at the side of the stage, Anna assumed to make sure they had the best view of Amara and Jubilee at the back of the stage.

She looked up to the seating area and noticed the grins as they realised what she was singing.

**When people ask of me **

**What do you want to be**

**Now that your not a kid anymore**

**I know just what to say**

**I answer right away**

**There's just one thing **

**I've been wishing for****…****.**

**I wanna be Bobby's girl**

**I wanna be Bobbie's girl**

**That's the most important thing to me**

**And if I was Bobbies girl **

**If I was Bobbies girl **

**What a faithful thankful girl id be**

Amara glanced up from the keys and looked up to see Berto smiling at her, she had picked the song a few days before and wanted to change it when she realised what is was saying. She had always liked the song but felt that this was the song for her when she had the chance to pick. However when she realised that it would look like she was talking about Roberto she wanted to change. She knew she had feelings for him but didn't want to admit them even if it was through song. What if he didn't like her back? Laura had told her she was being silly all he did was stare at her and smile at her every time she spoke. Amara caught his brown eyes and felt a warm glow all over her body as if she had just stepped in to the sun. She quickly looked down and tried to hide behind the keyboard as much as she could.

**Each night I sit at home**

**Hoping that he will phone**

**But I know bobby has someone else**

**Still in my heart I pray**

**There soon will come a day**

**When I will have him all to myself**

Roberto smiled as he looked at the beautiful keyboardist, he took in her appearance, and she was wearing a red pencil skirt with yellow shirt and a large black belt around her small waist. Her hair was piled up on her head with her bangs hanging loose around her pretty face. He caught her eyes and winked at her as he realised that the song was dedicated to him, he smirked as she then moved to try to hide from his stare.

The song finished and another cheer erupted from the crowd, Anna turned to look at Amara who looked so flushed she might have set herself on fire.

Anna looked across at Wanda and Laura who also had turned to look at Amara, and they all gave a sly grin and turned back towards the crowd.

"well next we have our kitty Kats choice, there she is back on the mixing table" the crowd cheered as Kitty gave a wave and then continued to get the new settings set up for the song, she also loaded the lights design she had on her laptop up.

"This ones called shakin all over" Laura smirked and winked at Lance who was looking up at the stage.

Wanda started singing and had to stop herself from giving a little giggle as she saw Lance turn red as he heard the lyrics to the song. She winked when she caught Johns gaze and then had to fight off another laugh as he made an over dramatic fainting gesture.

**When you move up right up close to me**

**That's when I get the shakes all over me**

**Quivers down the back bone**

**Yeah, the tremors down my thigh bone**

**Shaking all over**

**Just the way you say goodnight to me**

**Brings that feeling on inside of me**

Kitty looked up from her mixing desk as she felt a pair of eyes on her, she had felt that feeling before and she knew it anywhere. She spotted the all to familiar eyes looking at her and smiled as she felt herself flush, she took a couple of seconds to take in his costume and smiled as she realised they had matched costumes without meaning too.

Lance looked up at Kitty and smiled as he noticed her smiling at him, he felt like he had shivers all over himself, almost as if he was in an earthquake. The earth below him felt like it was moving just by gazing in to her eyes.

The song came to an end, Laura smiled as she noticed the encounter between Kitty and Lance, "well guys that's the end of the first half but don't go away cos when we come back we have our lovely Anna's choice, Jubilees and Wanda's. So don't go anywhere" She smiled bowed and then made to leave the stage.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think they are better then some chick group don't you?" John smirked at Pietro.

Before Pietro could answer the door from back, stage opened next to their table.

"Hey guys glad you could make it" Laura smiled widely at the group in front of her trying not to look directly at the silver haired boy she wanted to direct her happiness at.

Amara and Jubilee smiled but then hurried off to the bathroom, as Amara tried to avoid Roberto.

Wanda smiled as she took in John's outfit she hadn't expected him to dress to match her when she had told him about her outfit. He was wearing a ripped up pair of blue jeans with chains hanging from the hip, with a black T-shirt with safety pins through it on the chest and sleeves. A studded leather jacket was hanging on the back of his chair and the look was finished off with a pair of buckle clad biker boots. His orange hair in the usual spiked up style.

She smiled and slid on to his knee, ignoring the snort coming from her brother.

"So surprised?" she smirked at him slyly as she looked in to his face.

"Yeah a little babe, not exactly what I expected when ya said you had plans," he explained as he kissed her cheek

"Well what did ya think so far?"

"Was great, you Shelia's where really rocking up there"

"Oh thanks, wait for the second half it gets better" she smiled and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Oh get a room" she grinned as she received from Wanda who had broken her kiss with John.

"Dat was some show chere" Remy moved next Anna

She turned unaware of how close to her he really was and had to hold in a gasp as her face was inches away from his and she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Thanks swamp rap, could give ya'll a run for ya money aye?" She grinned at him.

"hmm bet ya could dat petit" Remy smirked back at her as he looked in to her beautiful green eyes before breaking eye contact to take in her outfit up close and had to control his hormones as he took in the way the dress hugged her curves in all the right places, he became suddenly aware of a rush of blood heading to his pants. He was just glad that his legs where under the table as the jeans he was wearing happened to be rather tight.

Anna looked him over taking in his outfit, she glanced at his hair, which had been gelled in to a Teddy boy jerry curl, then looked at the tight white T-shirt he was wearing. He looked better then John Travolta in grease in his greaser styled costume and she held her breath when she realised he was also taking in her outfit.

"I don't think so" Pietro sulked "no way you girls are better then us"

All eyes at the table turned towards him breaking the teens flirting patterns.

Laura glared at Pietro and suddenly shouted, "You know ive had enough of you! You are negative about everything, you criticise everyone and everything around you, but your not perfect you know! And since the first day we all met, all you have done is act like a spoiled little boy! Don't you have anything nice to say? Don't you have any part of you that isn't terrible other then the way you look?" Laura realised that she had made a huge slip up at the end of her rant and felt her cheeks go red but was too angry to care, she really liked Pietro but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why because all she had ever seen of him made him seem like an awful person.

"Oh who asked you for an opinion?" Pietro snapped back at her, shocked by her sudden outburst and attack on him. He couldn't help feeling even more attracted to her as he saw the fire in her eyes even if it was directed at him.

"Why what's the matter PIE PIE is it cos am a woman with more then one brain cell? Or is it cos I can see through you and underneath the nice body and cool hair you're an arsehole?"

Laura had realised she had slipped again and got up to storm away before she said anything else to him that she may regret at a later date.

She turned to leave but felt something grab her arm.

"Hey you don't know anything about me! And stop insulting crystal at least she looks like a girl and not a Goth drag queen" he screamed back at her, he knew he had crossed a line and couldn't believe he had just said that, he knew she looked nothing like a drag queen. She was beautiful and he had never really thought he would find a Goth attractive but she was something else entirely.

Laura stood shocked for a second and then rage built up in her and she felt her hand flying through the air and striking him across the face before she knew what she was doing. She did not know what to do now, she tried to wriggle free of the grip on her arm which was starting to hurt.

She finally got out of his grip and before he could say or do anything to retaliate she stormed away quickly to backstage.

"Pietro that was horrible" Wanda shouted as she ran past him to go after her friend.

"Arsehole" Anna glared at him as she got up from the table where she had sat watching the scene play out. She followed the two girls.

"That was like totally mean and she's like totally right you are horrible" Kitty stomped her foot in anger and then walked away from the table to find her friends.

"Whoa dude, you know how to clear a room" John was stood up looking very shocked.

"Oh shut it" Pietro shouted, he grabbed his drink and finished it in one go, and then walked away to the bar.

"Well that was interesting" Lance smiled

Amara and Jubilee came back to the table and took in the weird looks between the boys and the odd quiet scene. "Hey guys" Jubilee grinned trying to hide her awkwardness

"Where are Anna, Wanda and Laura?" Amara asked shyly noticing all eyes turn to her.

"Back stage petit" Remy smiled up at her from the table and then smirked when he saw her eyes fall on Berto who had just come back from the bar with Ray with more beer.

"Oh ok I guess we should get back there too, come on Mara" Jubilee grabbed her arm and walked her towards the door in a hurry as she noticed Ray smiling at her.

"Well I guess we missed something" Ray questioned looking puzzled.

"Tell you later man" Lance rolled his eyes as he tried to take everything that had just happened.

10 minutes later

The boys stopped there conversation as they heard a cheer erupt from the crowd and turned to see the curtains had opened and showed the girls back in position ready for the next half of the act.

"Well guys hope you all had a good time during the break" Laura smiled hoping no one notice how fake it was, she felt like crying. She knew Pietro would never like her as he had that blonde bimbo for a girlfriend and she could not be more different from her but she had hoped that maybe he might think better on her then a drag queen.

"well here we go with the second half, we have a song chosen by our lovely drummer back there Jubilee" Wanda smiled and turned to Jubilee, she had noticed Laura stop and spoke up as soon as she noticed Laura slip in to thought.

Jubilee gave a quick run on the drums, then smiled, and waved at the crowd trying hard to ignore the gaze of a certain gothic footballer looking at her from the crowd.

Laura did a quick count in as she came back to normality and tried to cover her pause, she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't see him.

**I only knew you for a while**

**I never saw your smile **

**Till it was time to go **

**Time to go away**

**Sometimes it's hard to recognise**

**Love comes as a surprise**

**And it's too late**

**Its just to late to stay**

**Too late to stay**

**We****'****ll always be together **

**However far it seems**

**We****'****ll always be together **

**Together in electric dreams**

Jubilee smiled as she thought about how ray had looked when she saw him leaving the school. She was stunned when she spotted him in the 80's style outfit, he was wearing tartan pants with zips down the front, and he had teamed that with a white vest and red braces coming up from the waist of the pants. She smiled and then looked up from her drums to find him looking at her and smiling. She blushed and looked down again to concentrate on playing. She remembered their conversation in physics about his fascination with electricity, which had inspired her song choice.

**Because the friendship that you gave**

**Has taught me to be brave**

**No matter where I go ill never, find a better prize**

**Though your miles and miles away**

**I see you everyday**

**I don****'****t have to try**

**I just close my eyes**

**I close my eyes**

Ray looked up and smiled at the pretty girl behind the large drum kit, he caught her gaze and chuckled as she looked down and looked like she was concentrating hard to play. He thought back to seeing her walking towards him carrying the large cases, she was wearing a pink top with rips across the front showing a light blue vest top, her legs looked long and toned as she wore a small pair of bright yellow shorts which matched her trade mark leather jacket. Her hair was all fluffed up and pulled back by a blue sweatband around her forehead, with matching sweatband on her wrists.

The song finished, Anna smiled as she looked around her and saw all the romance blossoming around her. She turned and looked at Wanda; she smiled as Wanda stepped up to the mic to introduce her song.

"Well guys we still keeping you entertained?" Wanda asked and got a cheer in response. She smiled and then counted in the band, she then turned to her orange haired boyfriend and winked as she knew he would love the song she was about to sing.

**Im driving in my car**

**I turn on the radio**

**Im pulling you close**

**You just say no**

**You say you don****'****t like it**

**But girl I know you****'****re a liar**

**Cause when we kiss oooooo fire**

**Late at night im taking you home**

**Well I say I wanna stay**

**You say you wanna be alone**

**You say you don****'****t love me **

**Boy you cant hide your desire **

**Cause when we kiss oooo fire**

Wanda smirked as she saw johns face light up, he was fascinated with fire and he loved Bruce Springsteen. She knew that his version was from the 70's but she had found that it had been released by Anita Meyer in the 80's and was made up when she realised she could use it. She also knew that the song would aggravate her dear brother and could feel his eyes burning at her as she sang.

**You had a hold on me right from the start**

**A grip so tight I couldn****'****t tear it apart**

**My nerves all jumping acting like a fool**

**Well your kisses they burn but your heart stays cool**

She paused as she looked over to Laura and Anna, they gave each other a smile and then all joined in to sing the last verse together in three-part harmony.

**Romeo and Juliet Samson and Delilah**

**Baby you can bet their love they didn****'****t deny**

**Your words the split but your words they lie**

**Cause when we kiss oooooo fire**

The three girls smiled as the hall erupted with cheers, wolf whistles, clapping and a particularly loud cheer coming from a very excited Australian at the side of the stage.

"well this is our last song now guys I hope you have all enjoyed your night, we will be back in two weeks hope you all can make it back, you have been a great crowd and we love you all" Laura crooned as she addressed the crowd and smiled over at the club owner who smiled at her from the back of the hall.

Anna stepped forward and smiled as she glanced over at the table, she spotted that the red-eyed Cajun had moved to the front of the table and was starring at her intently.

She started singing and searched the crowd looking for the eyes she wanted to meet as she sang this song,

**You don****'****t own me **

**Im not just one of your many toys**

**You don****'****t own me don****'****t say I cant go with other boys**

She smiled as the other girls joined her in singing and she spotted the face hidden with rose tinted glasses frown at her from the crowd as she continued to sing.

**And don****'****t tell me what to do **

**And don****'****t tell me what to say**

**And please when I go out with you**

**don****'****t put me on display**

**Cause **

**You don****'****t own me**

**don****'****t try to change me in anyway**

**You don****'****t own me don****'****t tie me down cause **

**Ill never stay**

Remy looked around trying to see where the green eyes where looking and spotted an angry looking summers staring back at the stage, why would she be looking at Scott? He couldn't help but smirk at Scott's obvious anger. He looked back at Anna, spotted her gaze, and moved over to him, he smiled as she winked at him and then carried on singing.

**Oh, I don****'****t tell you what to say**

**And I don****'****t tell you what to do **

**So just let me be myself **

**that****'****s all I ask of you **

**Im young and I love to be young**

**Free and I love to be free**

**To live my life the way that I want**

**To say and do what ever I please**

**And I don****'****t tell you what to say **

**And I don****'****t tell you what to do **

**And please when I go out with you**

**don****'****t put me on display**

Remy smirked as she moved about on the stage dancing and playing the guitar as she sang, he couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips and the way her mouth curved around the words as she sang. Her voice was sweet but powerful; she looked beautiful and seemed so effortless in her performance. He kept getting images in his head of the two of them together on stage singing and playing guitar.

The song finished and the girls all came to the front of the stage, bowed, and waved at the crowd as the crowd erupted with cheers.

"Well that was awesome" Lance smiled at the other boys as they sat waiting for the girls to appear.

Laura came through the door with Anna on her arm and headed towards the bathroom, "am gonna go the bar, ill meet you back at the table I just wanna talk to my dad"

"Ok ah'll meet ya back there" Anna smirked as her friend headed in the direction of a certain silver haired boy sat at the bar glancing over at her dark haired friend.

Anna went in to the bathroom the whole time thinking about Remy and how he looked in his costume. She smiled as she thought about the way he had watched her on the stage, she had pretended not to notice but she had felt his eyes on her through out the performance.

She left the bathroom and came face to face with the one person she hoped she would avoid for the rest of the night.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Scott spat at her inches from her face

"Ah don't know wha ya mean" she smirked up at him

"That song you sang that to me, but the things is Anna you know that I do own you, that you will never get rid of me"

"Ah don't think ya do Scott you stopped having any say on meh the minute ya'll started shagging that red haired slut" Anna watched as anger filled his face

"Don't you talk about her like that, she's more of a woman then you," he growled at her grabbing her arm

She winced but kept staring back at him; he wasn't going to scare her this time.

"Well then she must be disappointed with ya'll cos ya aint much of a man" she smirked but then felt nervous as he stepped closer to her grabbing her other arm

"Not much of a man aye? Maybe I should remind ya how much of a man I am"

He pushed her against the wall and made a grab at her skirt; she screamed and pushed back at him trying to get him of her. "Oh come on Anna this is what you wanted that's why you keep teasing me with these outfits and smiling at me"

"Scott stop please get off of me please" she cried trying to push him off her and trying to stop him from grabbing at her clothes, he was about to reach the top of her leg when suddenly he was pulled away from her and thrown against the wall opposite.

"Remy tinks d chere said no Summers" Remy shouted at the crumpled mess on the floor, he then turned back to Anna who was crying and still in the position she had been. "Y ok chere, come on Anna talk to me?" he looked at her in the face

Anna snapped back in to reality when she heard him speak, "ahm fine Remy ah just wanna go home"

Remy put his arm around her and started to lead her away when he heard Summers speak "fucking slut leads you on and then makes it look like it's your fault"

Remy turned around punched Scott in the face, and bent over to carry on hitting him. Scott's face was covered with blood and Remy couldn't stop, he knew what Scott was about to do to Anna and he couldn't get the image out of his head. He only stopped when two pairs of arms pulled him away from the very badly beaten Scott.

"Remy mate stop" John shouted "your gonna kill him"

Remy turned and found Lance, John and Pietro behind him trying to stop him from getting in serious trouble. They all turned when they heard another voice behind them

"what's going on here bub?" the small feral looking man looked very angry as he took in the scene, Anna a girl he had known since she was little, almost a second daughter to him, crying her eyes out looking messed up. Remy with bloody hands and a knocked out Scott on the floor.

"Stripes? What's going on?" Logan asked looking at the mess the girl was in; Laura rushed to her friend's side and put an arm around her.

"Scott he tried to…." Anna couldn't finish the sentence as she looked at Remy

"Remy?" Laura asked looking worried at what her best friend was trying to say

"He was going t hurt her, I stopped him" Remy shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Get that out of here" Logan called to the bouncers behind him and pointing at Scott, "come with me boys, Laura take Stripes to your room upstairs ill come check on ya in a minute"

Laura moved through the crowd taking Anna with her, she made her way up the grand staircase and in to her overnight room upstairs and sat on Anna on the bed.

Logan led the boys in to a large sitting room on the other side of the grand hall; there was a desk and three sofas in the room. The boys sat down and waited for Logan to speak.

"Well who's going to tell me what's going on and why my Laura's best friend seems to be catatonic?" Logan ordered looking from one boy to another waiting for an explanation.

**songs used-**

**if i fell - The Beatles - Xietro love maybe in the air but its hidden by anger atm!**

**Bobbys girl- Susan Monaghan - Berto/ Amara - maybe be a bit of a back story atm but still cute**

**Shaking all over - Johnny kidd and the pirates - what could be more fitting for a Lancitty?**

**Togeather in electric dreams - Phil Oakley - how cute for the spark worthy couple? **

**Fire - Bruce Springsteen covered in the 80s by a few people sneaky use i know but the song fitted them perfect dont ya think? **

**You dont own me - Lesley Gore - i guess this one backfired on poor Anna, Sorry about the Scott bashing if you happen to like him personally i never did i always found him to be annoying and self centered i guess thats why i appear to be making him in to a awful bad guy in this... im not even sure where that came from... sorry again if this upset anyone it was not my intention **


	7. Well the battle begins

**Authors note: the usual I don't own any characters…. Also a little sorry for the way the last chapter went I wasn't expecting that and I was the one writing I guess sometimes the story writes itself. How to follow on from that has been hard but I have done my best…. Please R+R I enjoy hearing from you**

Two hours later

Anna felt like the world had swallowed her up, she sat still in the dark, and her mind seemed to have left her body.

What had just happened? What was Scott about to do? Surely, he was just trying to scare her.

Though she remembered the look in his eyes, he didn't look like he was about to stop.

Why was he doing this? The Scott she had known would never have hurt anyone let alone her. Yet this was the second time he had tried to hurt her.

What did he mean that she was his? Did he not remember that he left her?

She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she blinked and looked around the room again. The sun was starting to rise and the living room outside had gone quiet.

She lay herself down on the bed and curled up in a ball wishing to fall asleep but it wouldn't come…. So she just lay there

Then she felt the bed move next to her and a soft familiar voice whispered her name

Two hours later in the living room

Laura looked around the room and then back to the door, she let out a huge sigh

What had happened to Anna? She couldn't get her life long friend; practically sister to speak to her and tell her what was wrong?

The boys had appeared in drips and drabs but Remy was still yet to arrive and he was the only one who knew for certain what had happened that night.

She stood up and went to the large dresser in the corner of the room; she pulled out some large blankets and moved across the room, she smiled as she placed a blanket over Amara and Jubilee. They where both on a sofa with Ray and Roberto on the floor near their legs. She placed another blanket over each of the boys. She turned to an armchair where Wanda and John where cuddled together asleep and placed another blanket over the two. She walked back to the dresser and pulled out a couple of bed sheets, "guess these will have to do" she mused to herself quietly and walked over to the bay window where Kitty and Lance where cuddled together on the booth seat. She smiled as she placed two sheets over the couple, how red would kitty turn when she woke up in Lance's arms.

Laura walked back to where she had been sat with another two sheets in her arms; she looked up as she went to open out another sheet to place on the last of her guest when she was met with a pair of brilliant Violet eyes.

Pietro smiled at the shocked girl,

"What are you grinning at?" she hissed, she was still angry with him after the way he had spoken to her.

"Oh nothing, that was just really nice of you" he smiled at her again as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"Well we aren't all cruel and judgemental you know!" she snapped at him

"Look Laura, am sorry about what I said, you look nothing like a drag queen its just well I erm" he stammered and looked away from her,

She smiled and placed a hand on his knee; she felt a tingle come from his leg up her arm but tried to contain the feeling so that he wouldn't know.

"that's ok, I wasn't exactly friendly either, Am sorry and maybe I haven't given you a reason to be nice to me, I guess all you see is a loud mouth Goth who's friends with your sister"

He felt an amazing pull coming from her hand as if he was a magnet and she has metal bones, he caught her eyes. They where beautiful, she looked so different, her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her make up wiped off. She was wearing a pair of sweat pant Pyjama bottoms and an oversized Calgary flames hockey shirt, she looked so comfortable but he had never found her more attractive.

He placed a hand over hers and stared in to her eyes, "you are much more then that Howlett, And am glad my sister has friends like you" he realised that sounded a bit to personal so he quickly added "and the others, I mean your all really good friends aren't you"

She smiled and looked around the room "yeah I don't know what I would do with out these girls, they have been with me through everything, I mean some really tough times. They aren't just my friends they are like my sisters, Especially Anna we have been friends since we where kids. My dad practically adopted her when her mum left her in school and never came back" a tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her friend.

He looked across at her; he was shocked at her openness. He didn't expect her to talk so openly about her feelings; she always seemed to cold and abrasive.

They heard movement in the bedroom, Laura went to get up but felt the grip on her hand tighten she looked back surprised.

He smiled, "let her sleep, she's going to need to rest to get over the shock and am sure if she needed you she would let you know. Besides if she is anything like you or Wanda and I think she is, I know she will be fine"

She felt a shiver run down her spine by how close they where, she just wanted to lean in and kiss him but she knew he had a girlfriend and he was only being nice because she was worried about her friend.

They say holding hands and looking at each other for a few seconds when the main door opened and a haggard looking Cajun stepped through the door. THey quickly glanced at each other's hand and shifted away from each other.

Remy glanced around the room and then at the only awake pair.

Laura looked worried as he moved closer and sat opposite them on the coffee table.

"Where have you been Remy?" she looked in to his eyes, he looked tired and worried.

"Wit y pere" Remy smiled down at her trying to ease her worrying.

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"Oui chere, y pere is kinda angry"

"What did happen man?" Pietro glanced at Laura knowing that's what she was trying to ask

"Remy don't want to talk about it, mais dat chose ever go near any you again Remy may not stop punching him this time"

"Please tell me it's not as bad as am thinking Remy?" Laura began to sob

Pietro placed an arm around the young girl and she turned and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Wish I could petit, mais he didn't get as far as I tink he was willing to go, et she put up a fight"

Laura sobbed and cursed in anger.

"She in der?"

"Yeah she hasn't moved" Pietro answered trying to sooth Laura

Remy stood up and placed a hand on Laura's as he crouched to her eye level

"Y have t be strong now chere, she's going t need ya"

Laura smiled at the Cajun "you really like her huh?"

Remy was taken a back by the question but smiled "hmmm she's something"

With that, he got up and moved to the door, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

She was lying still on the bed; he sat down on the bed and whispered "Anna, Y ok amour?"

She turned over to look at the Cajun; he saw the pain and tears in her eyes. He reached out and stroked a tear from her face.

The tears began to pour again and she lay back down on the bed, she felt him lie behind her and she reached back, grabbed his arm, and then moved backwards until she was cuddled against him.

Her body racked with sobs as he held her close and stroke her hair.

Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon

Wanda woke up with a sharp pain in her neck; she shuffled and heard a groan next to her ear.

She opened her eyes and was met with the deep blue ones of her crazy Australian, he smirked at her.

"What" she looked puzzled at him, "you keep moving like that Sheila and we may need to find another room" he whispered winking at her.

"Ergh John" she teased smiling.

She glanced around the room, her eyes landed on a shocking sight, her brother and Laura where asleep locked in an embrace under a blanket. She nudged John and smirked.

"I guess she likes arseholes," John giggled

There was a knock on the door, Wanda jumped of Johns knee and opened the door. A familiar, oddly tall man stood in front of her "Wanda" "Coach Creed" Wanda stood shocked.

"My runt of a brother asked me to keep an eye on you lot, he's gone to get some food, you lot wanna get ready for when he gets back"

"Oh erm yeah sure" Wanda smiled

Victor went to walk away and then turned back around "Laura has enough clothes for you girls and next door some clothes for the boys"

"Thanks coach creed" Wanda grinned nervously

Wanda turned around to some confused looking eyes "is that like who I think it is?" Kitty stretched as she sat up looking at Wanda.

"Yeah, he's Laura's uncle" Wanda looked stunned

Laura had never mentioned that she was related to coach creed before

"No way" Lance sat up

"Yeah I mean he so totally like mean" Kitty blushed at her closeness to Lance.

Wanda smirked, "well let's ask sleeping beauty"

All the teens looked over at Laura and Pietro

Wanda picked up a large pillow and threw it at the pair

"Wake up"

Laura sat up stunned, knocking Pietro off the sofa on the floor.

"Ouch" he yelled as he landed splayed on the floor.

"What the fuck Wanda?" Laura yelled at her friend.

"Your lovely uncle wants us ready for breakfast" Wanda grinned

"Victor what's he doing here?" Laura mused as she got up and stretched and then put out a hand to help Pietro off the floor, but then blushed as they touched.

"Who's victor?" Pietro asked rubbing his head to try to avoid the odd tingle he felt at Laura's touch.

"Coach Creed" John laughed

"Creeds your uncle? The Sabretooth has family?" Pietro turned back to Laura shocked.

"Yeah he's my dad's brother why?" Laura smiled

Before anyone else could voice an opinion there was another knock on the door and it opened, "come on runts, Logan wants you all down stairs now for food"

Laura got up and walked towards her uncle with a big smile, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi Uncle Victor"

"Hey Kid" he scooped her up in to a big hug

The others watched dumbstruck and began to follow as Creed and Laura walked down the corridor towards the stairs.

Wanda stopped at the door and turned back, she walked to the door of Anna's room and peeked in, and she smiled. Remy and Anna looked so peaceful together curled up in to each other's arms.

She shut the door and hurried along to meet the others.

Remy heard the door shut and glanced over his shoulder; he felt her move against him and looked down worried.

She turned to look at him, "good morning Chere"

"Morning" her voice was thick from crying

"How y feeling today amour?"

"Ok Remy" she placed her hand on his cheek and looked right in to the deep red and black of his eyes.

He shivered at her touch and had to fight the urge to pull her closer.

"Thank ya Remy, Ahll never forget what ya did for meh!" she smiled.

"Anytime chere" he grinned

They lay in silence for a while and she turned to him and smiled,

"Ah guess we will have to leave de room eventually"

"Hm I guess so petit"

They both stood and headed out the door.

Monday

Remy sat in class watching Jean and her bimbos fuss over Scott, who had been "jumped by a gang".

He knew he couldn't say anything to anyone, Anna had asked everyone to just forget about it and act normally. She didn't want to be fused over or any attention drawn to her.

Remy looked across the room and noticed two other sets of eyes glaring in the direction of the spectacled jock. The three boys caught each other's gaze and nodded, they had to make him suffer for what he had done to Anna but they couldn't do it so that anyone would notice something was up.

The bell rang and the three boys walked behind Scott and Jean making sure that Scott noticed their presence.

Fourth period was football practice and they knew they could start to cause problems for Scott on the football field if not anywhere else.

Scott noticed the boys following him, he quickly kissed Jean on the cheek and hurried in to the locker room, he got changed as quick as he could and ran on to the field trying to avoid getting caught by her friends.

They started warm up, Remy, John, Pietro and Lance made sure that they got the Brother Hood blue shirts instead of the Red ones that Scott always favoured. All four boys smiled as the game started, every chance they got they made sure that they tackled Summers.

The game was coming to a close, Remy watched as Scott got up off the floor, Lance had just ran head first in to the brown haired boy making him double over and fall to the floor. The teams huddled, when the huddle broke up Remy took his place in front of Scott.

He glanced up and smiled, a look of fear flickered across Scott's face. The whistle blew and before Remy even bothered to look at what play was happening or who was even in control of the ball, he ran straight at Scott, ramming him with his shoulder and taking him to the ground all in one continuous motion.

As Remy moved to get up he heard a familiar set of voices cheering, he turned to look at the stand and was surprised to see group of gothic girls stood there.

"yeah you like totally go Remy"

"wooohhooooo Great take down Cajun"

"alright game boys, Great tackles today on the brotherhood team," Creed grinned looking over at Summers.

"go hit the showers or whatever you lot do when your finished here" with that Creed turned and began to leave the field, quickly glancing at the stand where his niece stood cheering.

"looks like your girlfriend isn't happy to see mine" John smirked as he watched Crystal, Jean and Emma walking towards the group.

"maybe we should get over there before it becomes a blood bath huh?" Lance smiled looking worried; the four began walking quickly towards the stand.

"what are you doing here?" Jean glared at the girls and then over to the four dirty looking footballers walking towards to them.

"here to meet my boyfriend?" Wanda smirked turning to face the angry red head,

"need all four of you for that do you? Or do you skanks all share?" Emma spat, jealousy oozing out of every pore, she didn't particularly like any of the boys but why would they pick the Goth girls over her.

"yeah we share everything and you know what John loves it" sarcasm rolled of Laura's tongue as she smiled slyly at the cheerleaders.

"ewwww, we knew you dressed like sluts, didn't know you where whores too!" Crystal cried.

"what did you just call my sister?" The girls all turned to find a very angry Pietro stomping forward through them.

"oh Pie, I just erm… I erm"

"did you just call my sister a slut and a whore?" he shouted inches away from crystal now.

"well yeah I did but I didn't mean it, I mean they shouldn't be here, I mean look at them," she wailed trying to back out of the argument.

"what about them? And why can't they be here?"

"well they are, well erm Goths and they don't cheer or play so why would they be here?"

"well I don't know maybe for Wanda to see me her brother or John her boyfriend"

Wanda smiled at her brother knowing it was hard for him to refer to John as her boyfriend. Her smile faded as she realised her brother was arguing with his long-term girlfriend over her.

"am sorry Pie but girls like her shouldn't mix with people like us"

"what makes you so special? Your bleached hair? Your thin body? Your footballer ex boyfriend? You may be popular but these girls are ten times the woman you lot will ever be. Consider us over Crystal because that was the last time you speak to my sister like that"

"what" she screamed "you're breaking up with me because of them? You don't break up with a girl like me like this, you're making a mistake, and you'll come running back to me when you have figured that out. Especially when you want that thing that you like but guess what Pie that's the last time you get it off me"

Laura, Anna and Kitty started laughing, Wanda pretended to gag, Crystal had really sank low in this public display.

"and you called us sluts and whores" Laura blurted out while trying to stifle her laughing.

Pietro shot them a glare but turned and continued to shout at the crying blonde in front of him.

"well Crys, I could have many girls do that for me and am sure that they could do it better as well, but if you don't want everyone knowing what dirty little secrets you like in the bedroom, I would suggest you stop talking now."

With that, Crystal ran away crying followed closely by Emma and Jean.

"you didn't need to do that Pietro, I can take care of myself you know" Wanda smiled as she hugged her brother.

"yeah well she was becoming boring anyways and I couldn't stand putting up with her shit for any longer" he shrugged in to his sister hug.

"well thanks for defending us like" Kitty smiled "it's really nice you look after your sister like that"

Pietro winked at the girls "always nice to play the white knight"

"oh come on lets go get some food before his ego pops his head" Laura grinned and linked Kitty.

Wanda smiled and grabbed Johns hand to start following her raven-haired friend, she paused for a second and linked her brothers arm and pulled him along towards the lockers.

Anna turned to Remy "come on we best get going" she started to walk after her friends.

"hey Anna" Remy called, she turned a little stunned, he didn't normally use her name.

"erm yeah?" she smiled trying not to show her dizziness of just being in his presence.

"no matter Chere, best catch up" Remy sighed and started walking beside her.

Monday night

Anna was sat in her room, she couldn't get the image of Remy out of her mind, when she had turned around she was sure he was about to ask her something but he had changed her mind. She wondered why and what was he going to ask her.

She sighed and picked up her laptop, as she opened up her facespace, she spotted she had several notifications. She looked at them one by one and giggled at the cheerleaders attempts at hate mail.

Anna smiled and started to delete the posts, she felt a flutter in her stomach as the message box popped up in the corner with a certain neighbours screen name at the top.

Cajunhunk82: Hey petit

Greengothgal: hey swamp rat

Cajunhunk82: how ya doing 2nite?

Greengothgal: good thanks, urself.

Cajunhunk82: fine, good football practice lol

Greengothgal: even better argument after, almost worth the insults

Cajunhunk82: sorry about that chere

Greengothgal: y u sorry? Not like they anything to do with u?

Cajunhunk82: yeah but still sorry

Greengothgirl: don't worry bout it

Anna waited as she watched as the messenger flicked between typing and waiting over and over again. She smiled as the message appeared.

Cajunhunk82: so petit fancy lunch together tomorrow? Just me and you?

She wasn't sure how to answer; she liked Remy, but things where a bit of a mess now with all the problems with Scott. But then again it was only lunch.

Greengothgal: sure why not

Anna got up of the bed and walked in to the living room, a huge smile on face.

"oh someone looks perky" Laura grinned, Anna had lost her spark since all the nonsense with Summers and it was good to see her smiles.

"well what's with the grin" Wanda looked up at Anna

"ah need help with my clothes for tomorrow"

"why" all three roommates answered in harmony.

"cos Remy asked meh out to lunch"

Tuesday Lunch time

Anna checked herself in the mirror one more time; the girls had met in the bathroom before meeting the boys.

"you look great" Wanda looked her friend up and down

Anna was wearing a long black skirt with splits up both sides to her middle thigh, her top was a black and green corset with black and silver buckles down her front. The top was rounded to show of her ample bosom. Her black biker boots matched the buckles on the front of her top and her waist length green leather jacket finished the look.

Laura winked at Anna "he won't know what hit him"

They all left the bathroom and walked towards the main gate where they would meet the boys.

John looked up from his phone and smiled as he spotted Wanda and Kitty, he nudged Lance and they approached the two girls.

Pietro sat waiting with Remy; he glanced at his tall Cajun friend, who had looked nervous since last night.

When he glanced up again he watched Lance and John walking towards his sister and Kitty. He looked past them and spotted Anna she looked great but his eyes fixed themselves on Laura.

She was wearing a blue halter neck top that showed of her curves and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders and bounced as she walked. She was smiling at them as she approached and he felt his heart jumping in his chest.

Remy smirked at Pietros reaction to the approaching beauties; he knew that the two liked each other. He doubted however that they would ever admit it to anyone let alone each other.

Anna stopped in front of him and his eyes wandered up and down her body, she looked amazing and he smiled at her as he met her eyes.

"hey petit" Remy winked at her "looking good"

"you too Cajun" Anna smiled as she looked him over. He was wearing a black pair of hip hanging jeans; they showed his muscular legs off. His black T-shirt accented his well-defined Abs; Anna couldn't help but notice the V of his hips at the waist of his trousers. The red long sleeved shirt covered his arms but set off his unusual eyes. His hair was pulled back from his face by a black beanie hat.

"so shall we go?" Remy asked noticing everyone watching them.

"sure" Anna walked towards the parking lot; Remy smiled at his friends and headed off after Anna.

Laura watched them go and turned to see Wanda and John heading off hand in hand, Kitty and Lance looked to be going to the library.

She sighed and began to walk to the dining hall.

"hey Laura, Wait up?"

She turned and smiled as she noticed Pietro had been left behind to.

"mind if I join you?" he smiled at her

"no come on am just going for some lunch" she smiled back.

As they entered the dining hall, they noticed they attracted several looks from the other students. They got their food and sat down at a table in the corner of the room.

"you know, your going to ruin your reputation sat with me you know" Laura smirked as she glanced up from her tray.

"oh yeah, well if they got something to say they can say it to me and besides what about you wont people give you trouble for being here with a footballer?" he grinned watching her blush.

"what people, Wanda, Anna, Me and Kitty don't really register on the radar enough for anyone to care and even if we did why would I care?"

They sat in silence, eating lunch. Pietro looked up and was about to ask Laura when they where going to be next performing, when he heard a loud shriek coming from the doorway of the dining hall.

"you boyfriend stealing Goth whore"

Laura and Pietro turned to see Crystal stood looking at them so angry she was turning red.

Laura stood up furious "what did you just call me?"

Crystal marched forward and stood inches away from Laura.

"A whore"

"watch your mouth bimbo before I break your teeth"

"how could you do this Pie" Crystal turned to face him

Pietro stood and looked between the two girls and smiled as he imagined the girls fighting over him.

"do what?" he asked with a shrug

"you dump me for this," Crystal cried waving a hand a Laura

"watch it Blondie, me and him are friends and nothing more, not that it's any of your business cos he dumped your bleached haired, 1 brain celled wretch of an ass yesterday! So what's it got to do with you who he had lunch with?"

"don't you talk to me like that" Crystal screamed

"why to close to the truth?" Laura smirked as she moved closer to the blonde "why don't you tell us all again how Pietro will miss his sexy time with you, oh but wait then again he said you where shit in bed well I guess that's what happens when your brains the size of a pea weakens your motor skills"

"well at least am not a Goth whore who has to dress like a prostitute to get guys to notice me, learn that from your mother did you?"

Laura grimaced at the mention of her mother and pulled back her arm and before she knew it, Pietro was pulling her out of the dining room.

"are you insane? They could kick you out of college for punching her" he looked straight in to Laura's face

"no one talks about my mother" Laura grimaced

"I know it was shitty what she said but jeez no need to hit her, she's an idiot"

"my mum died giving birth to me and your precious bimbo just called her a whore" tears began to run down her face; she looked down at the floor not wanting him to see.

Pietro stood shocked, raised his hand, and started to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"come on lets take you home" he smiled and led her to the car park, she smiled at him and let herself be led with an his arm around her shoulders.

Diner

Anna sat looking at the menu; she glanced up to see Remy looking at her. She looked back down at the menu trying not to catch his eyes.

"so what can I get you?" a perky blonde waitress asked looking solely at Remy

"Mademoiselles first" Remy smiled and motioned to Anna

"Ah'll have a coffee an chicken burger with fries please" she smiled at the waitress, putting on a sickly sweet voice "what ya'll having hunnie" she turned to Remy.

"same please Chere" he kept his eyes on Anna as the waitress murmured something about being right back and scuttled away from the table.

Anna giggled and then looked around the room, the waitress wasn't the only one making twinkling eyes at Remy.

"oh Jeez" Anna whispered as she rolled her eyes

"hmm what's dat petit?" Remy grinned at her

She noticed how mischievous he looked when he grinned like that, there was a twinkle in his eyes that seemed almost like they where glowing.

"oh just ya fan club" Anna smirked

"huh" Remy glanced around the room

"oh well d can look all d like chere, Remy only has eyes for y" he winked

Anna rolled her eyes again but couldn't help the smile that crept on to her lips.

The waitress returned to the table, she smiled at Remy as she placed his food in front of him but shot Anna a look that could kill. Anna just smiled at her as she placed the food in front of her.

They sat talking about music and school, their friends and how their groups seemed to be joining.

Anna looked down at her phone and felt her eyes go wide as she looked at the time "we should get back or we'll miss class" Anna sighed, she didn't want to leave, she was having a great time with him.

"how bout we do something else aye Amour" Remy winked at her

"what do ya'll have in mind swamp rat?" she gave him a sly grin

Remy felt his heart accelerate at her smile, she looked so mischievous and sounded so sultry and sexy. He knew she wouldn't be talking about that but he couldn't help the images that ran through his head, as he looked her over.

"well Remy thinks dat we should hang out in town but if y wanna do dat bebe den Remy more then willing"

"no ya'll don't, a day in town sounds better"

Library

Kitty picked up a large history of Art book and headed to a table.

She smiled as she watched Lance skimming the bookshelves; he looked so cute and lost.

When she had said she was going to the Library he had asked could he go with her. When they got to the door, he had admitted he hadn't even known where the library was. She giggled as she remembered how shocked he had looked when they had walked through the door.

He picked up and book and came and sat beside her.

"what you get?" Lance smiled at the cute brunette.

"oh history of art" kitty smiled

"oh cool" Lance looked down at the huge book in front of her.

"what you get?"

"the amazing spider man issue 129, this baby's collectable can't believe it's just in here"

"why?" she smiled at how passionate he seemed about the comic

"first appearance of the punisher was in this comic"

"I don't know anything about comics"

"well I'll give you a lesson sometime then" Lance looked up at the small girl hopefully

"sure that would be great" she smiled blushing as she buried her head in the book.

They sat in silence feeling good in each other's company.

Later that evening

"well thanks for a great day Rems really enjoyed it"

"anytime chere"

They stood outside the apartment doors

Remy stepped forward towards Anna, she felt her heart start racing, the exploding feeling come over her again as he stroked her face with his hand.

They smiled at each other, lips inches apart, when they heard someone yelling.

"you jerk"

Anna and Remy sighed and turned towards Laura's voice.

"you still think you boys are a better band! Why because your boys?" Laura shouted

The whole room had stopped and turned towards her.

Pietro stood up so that he was face to face with the longhaired beauty.

"no not because we are boys but because we are just better"

"well why don't you prove it?" Kitty interjected trying to cool the situation

"how" pietro turned at lightning speed and glared at the small girl

"we could have a battle of the bands" she grinned

2 hours later

"so how do we know who wins?" Lance questioned still not sure what this meant

"well we could perform say like four times and then the crowd to vote, then we can have a final performance like after prom and we tally up all the votes and see who wins" Kitty was bouncing with excitement.

"well how would we know what to perform, I mean it wont be fair if we sing all different stuff" Laura whined

"well why don't we all pick a theme, pull it out of a hat and for the last theme have the crowds vote," Wanda reasoned

"yeah that's a great idea" Kitty squealed, "Let me get some paper"

Kitty ran out of the room and came back carrying several pens and paper, she then went to the kitchen and picked up the large mixing bowl.

"wow she's excited," Anna whispered to Remy who was sat on the arm of her chair.

"all write down a theme and we will pick some out" Kitty passed around the pieces of paper and pens.

When all the paper was in the bowl Kitty picked it up off the table and stood in the middle of the group

"well who wants to pick first?" she hovered the bowl around the circle

"Ladies first" Pietro smirked

"Laura?" Kitty held the bowl out and smiled

"why thank you good sir, we are the gentleman today" She stuck her tongue out towards him.

Laura dipped her hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper

"ok the first one is musicals and movie songs" she smiled looking at Kitty knowing she had put that in there

"oh that should be good" Wanda grinned

"musicals! Who put that in?" pietro moaned

Kitty blushed and turned towards Pietro

"oh shut up will ya and pick already" Laura gave a sly smirk

"alright, the next one is vice versa, what's that?"

"ya'll boys ave t do girls songs and we ave t do boys," Anna giggled

"oh that could be good" John started giggling as he imagined his friends in dresses.

"next" Pietro called out becoming impatient

Wanda pulled out another piece of paper and turned to smile at John "and its classis rock" he winked back at her and put his arm around her waist.

"Remy your go" Kitty held the bowl out and smiled as she saw Anna and Remy sat so close together.

"d next one is sex and seduction" Remy rolled his eyes and turned to Pietro

"what it's the first that came in to my head" he answered

"wonder why" John laughed looking at Pietro and then across to Laura

"oh god, how we gonna do that?" Kitty blushed

"ah think we can think of something" Anna grinned; Remy turned and looked to find that same mischievous sexy grin from earlier in the day. She winked at him and then turned to Laura who grinned back.

"so what about the last shows?" Laura asked

"well proms on valentines day so we should do love songs" Kitty blushed looking from Laura to Lance

"yeah ok but we would miss out Christmas performance" Wanda explained

"well why not add that as another round" John stated as he nuzzled Wanda's neck

"great, well that's themes sorted, so let's sort out dates and structure and stuff"

"well I think we should all perform like two or three songs, taking it in turns. Then maybe a duet or two between the groups and then one big group performance" Laura beamed she always liked making the performances as big and theatrical as possible.

"sounds good" Pietro smiled at Laura's enthusiasm

"well my dad will let us use the institute and will pay for flyers, so all we need is a design and dates and we are good to go"

"well Lance always does our flyers" John put thumbs up at the quiet member of the group

"well Kitty does ours so I guess they will have to work together" Wanda winked at Laura and Anna and then grinned at Kitty.

"well looks like we are gonna need some practice then" Laura got up and walked towards her room.

"where you going?" Kitty called after her

"just going to call my dad to talk to him about dates" Laura called back and shut her door.

"well let them battle commence then" John laughed maniacally


	8. welcome to thunderdome

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this chapter. Well my lovely readers, thank you for the reviews I love getting them and please keep reviewing. Also feel free to message me if you like I will answer. Well this chapter shows the start of the battle of the bands and I hope you enjoy it. There is also some romance a brewing lets just see who it's happening to however.

Institute Thursday afternoon

"Dad" Laura called as she opened the back door to the large building,

"X is that you?" Logan called back from his office

"Who else calls you dad?" Laura smirked as she entered his office

"Guess your right kid" he smiled up at his daughter as she stood in front of his desk "here to get everything ready love?"

"Yeah, well I best get started on the set up, see ya late wolverine" she smiled and turned to leave the office

Logan grinned at his daughter's nickname for him; her mother had called him that. She had once told him a story about the moon and her lover, the lover had turned in to a wolverine. He remembered how she started giggling as she pointed out that with his heightened senses and fast reflexes that the story could be about him. He sighed as he thought about how much Laura loved to here the story when she was a child; she had always loved to hear about her mother. He saw so much of her mother in her. He watched the door for a moment more and then got stuck back in to the paperwork he had been doing before his daughter's appearance.

Laura headed up towards the stage, she heard her dad open the door for someone. _Must be a delivery or one of the girls have finally turned up early _she thought as she carried on with her task.

She headed in to the dressing room and started hanging up the costumes around the right dressing tables; she smiled to herself as she had a peak in to her costume bag. "Wow tomorrows going to be great"

"Laura you here?"

She turned to the door, _who is that? _She thought as she called back

"Changing rooms"

"Oh there you are" Pietro appeared in the door way

"Hey" she smiled up at the lean figure stood in the door way

"Where should I put these?" he held up his arms burdened with clothes bags

"Oh just through here, are they your costumes?" she walked towards him and smiled as she gestured for him to follow her.

He watched her walk down the hallway to the next large dressing room, he noticed the sway of her hips, and how her black pants set of her curves.

"Just in here, make yourselves at home" she called as she reached the door and noticed he was still stood in front of the other door looking like he was in a daydream.

"Oh great thanks" he rushed along the corridor and followed her in to the changing room. "Oh this great" he smiled "some of the others we have been in you wouldn't let a dog get changed in them"

He started trying to put the bags down but his arms where that full he was struggling.

"Here let me help ya with those" she made to grab a falling bag at the same time that Pietro, instead of them grabbing the bag they both caught each other's hand.

The bag fell to floor and the two teens stood watching it for what seemed like an eternity while they took in the fact that they both had each other's hand in theirs. They glanced up, caught each other's eye, quickly let go, and backed away a little stunned and shyly smiling at each other.

"Why you here so early?" Pietro asked trying to break the tension

"Same as you, drop of costumes, check the set and check the sound system before practice"

"Want some help with that" he looked at her hopefully. She wasn't his normal type in fact he wasn't sure he would have even looked at her if it weren't for the fact that they were neighbours or she was his sister friend. However, something about her just pulled him to her.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach start jumping around so violently she thought that they might burst through her skin; she had to fight to take a breath and compose herself enough to speak.

"Sure, you guys all set up. My dad said you been here through the week practising"

"Yeah pretty much, you girls all ready to be slaughtered tomorrow?" he replied with a cheeky grin, he loved arguing with her.

"Oh prepare to be sliced and diced tomorrow hunnie because we are gonna rock" she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"Please we are gonna run circles around ya's"

She glared at him and then stuck her tongue out at him on a childish manner. He smiled and couldn't help but to stare at the delicate pink muscle move in and out of her luscious lips.

He winked and then ran past her towards the stage. "Hey cheater" she started running after him

He reached the stage and hid behind the door, he heard her come through and crept out and walked slowly behind her to the main stage.

Laura looked around the room and couldn't see him, he sure was fast. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and across her mouth.

"Got you now" Pietro whispered in to her ear

Laura reacted on instinct and grabbed his arm, thrust her hips backwards and pulled him over her shoulder in to a throw.

Pietro landed in a head on the floor

Laura looked down and realised that she had just thrown Pietro, "Pietro are you ok?" she crouched down beside him to check for injuries.

"yeah am fine, Jeez where did you learn that?" he looked up at her puzzled, one half of his brain was telling him she was crazy and he should stay away but the other half was intrigued that she wasn't the usual bimbos who would scream and run instead she stuck up for herself.

"My dad and uncle victor where in the army and used to teach self defence" she smiled shyly

"Well tell them it works" Pietro groaned as he sat up to meet her eyes

"Serves you right for jumping on me in the dark"

"I didn't jump on you it was a joke"

"Whatever! Are you sure you're ok?"

"Suddenly so worried about me hey?" he raised an eyebrow and had to fight the smirk on his face.

"No I just erm… oh shut up" she threw herself at him in a tackle, knocking him back down on the floor.

"Hey" he pushed up with his legs and threw her to the side of him and rolling on top of her. He grabbed her arms, pinned them to the floor, and then made sure his weight held down her legs.

She squirmed underneath him trying to get free; he just smiled at her efforts. She was strong but she couldn't break his hold or move his weight.

"Pinned yaw! I win"

"You just wait," she cried trying to move again

"Wait for what?" he leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

His breath hit her lips and made her shiver; she blushed as she hoped he didn't feel the movement run through her body.

"I'll get you back when you least expect it"

They stared into each other's eyes; they found themselves pulling towards each other like magnets. Their lips just about brushed together when they turned at sudden yell from the other side of the room.

"Erm are we interrupting?" Wanda smirked, she was stood holding Johns hand. Anna and Remy walked through the door moments later and watched as Pietro jumped up from the top of Laura and held out a hand to help her up.

"No" Pietro glared at his sister and her giggling boyfriend.

"Is everyone here?" Laura questioned trying to change the subject

"Yeah coming in now, did I miss something?" Kitty answered as she walked through the door with her large make up case, looking around at the expressions on everyone's faces

"Well let's get started then" Pietro called trying to avoid the question.

2 hours later

Anna smiled as she watched Amara and Jubilee arguing over the costumes, the girls had just tried them on to make sure they fit. _Don't know why we try them on any more Amaras made are costumes forever and they always fit and are always perfect. _

Jubilee had wanted to be more covered and normally Amara adapted her costumes for this but she had decided that this time they should all be showing off what they had to help them win the votes.

"Anna will you tell her that we have to look sexy to help us win" Amara whined

"Ya'll don't get meh involved, but Jubes she's right sex sells love"

She walked out of the room and straight in to a warm body

"Did y just say sex sells chere?" Remy grinned down at her with a raised eyebrow

"Jeez Remy ya got a homing beacon" she grinned back at him

"Remy don't know what y mean" he smiled as he made a huge gesture of innocence

"Well anytime ah mention anything rude Mr Lebeau ya'll appear"

"Ah just good timing chere" he winked

She rolled her eyes and walked around him, "come on swamp rat before those two kill each other"

They walked out in to the large kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So chere, why was y talking bout sex?" he looked puzzled at her

She sighed, "Jubilee doesn't like showing her body, thing is Mara makes the costumes. She had other ideas"

"Oh so y girls cheating by showing of y bodies?"

"Yeah worried are ya?" Anna looked the Cajun up and down and grinned as she watched his eyes do the same as though he was trying to imagine the costumes on her then and there.

"Non about y winning chere. More Remy wont be able to perform with so many belles filles around" he winked

"Pervert"

"Only wit y Belle"

Anna rolled her eyes "yeah yeah Cajun"

"Y said y self chere sex sells" he grinned at as she blushed.

Thursday night

Anna crept out of her room and into the living room, she couldn't sleep. She glanced around when she heard another door open.

"Anna that you?" Wanda whispered

"Yeah cant ya'll sleep either?"

"No"

"Want some warm milk"

"Yeah why not" Wanda smiled in to the dark towards the voice of her friend

They reached the kitchen and turned on the small lights so as not to wake the others.

Wanda sat down as Anna started the Jets on the hob and turned to grab, pan, and the milk.

Anna and Wanda jumped when they heard another voice behind them, Anna nearly dropped the pan.

"Hey guys"

They both turned to see Kitty heading towards them

"Cant sleep either?" Wanda looked the young girl over, she looked cute with her hair all messed up around her head and her little pink pyjamas.

"No, is there like enough milk for me Anna?" Kitty looked hopefully at her friend as she sat down next to Wanda.

"Yeah ahm sure ah can squeeze ya one out Kit" Anna turned and smiled as she added more milk to the pan.

Kitty glanced at the two girls and glanced down at her lap "are you guys like nervous?"

"I wouldn't say nervous, but not as confident as normal and really excited if am honest" Wanda grabbed Kitty's hand from her lap and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah don't worry Kitty Kat" Anna smiled as she passed the two girls a mug of warm milk

"I guess your right"

"The costumes are awesome and the music is going to rock. I just can't wait to see the guy's reactions to our numbers and costume choices" Wanda winked

"Yeah don't know bout the rest of the boys but Pietro is going to freak when he sees Laura for their song"

"Ya'll did they really kiss?" Anna stared at Wanda

"What?" Kitty squealed excited for her friend

"Yeah and keep it down will ya of you'll wake her up"

"Sorry just cant believe they kissed, when did this happen anyway?"

"Wasn't a real kiss more a peck but we did interrupt? It was as we came in to practice

"I knew they liked each other" Kitty beamed out a smile

"Yeah, tomorrow nights going to interesting," Wanda whispered slyly

The three girls sat giggling and going over details for the show and eventually all went to bed after the milk had taken affect.

Changing rooms Friday night

"Am still not happy bout this Mara" Jubilee whined as she pulled on her first costume

"Well its all you have Jubes so just put it on and shut up" Amara snapped back

Laura opened the door "girls I had a funny idea for this one and so we are going to need these" she reached in to a bag and started to throw the items at each girl.

"Oh Laura, really you are terrible sometimes!" Wanda laughed at the object in her hand.

"Come on lets go, dad will be doing the intro and we need to be side stage"

The girls walked up and watched as their set was placed on centre stage, a large bed and an array of bedroom furniture. The girls smiled at each other as they all checked each other's costumes and then walked on to the stage to get in to position.

Logan walked on to the front of the stage "hey everyone, you all excited for the first round of battle of the bands?" a cheer erupted form the crowd. When it had died down, he continued, "well as you know there are only two bands in this contest and to win they need you to vote, the booths are at the back of so make sure you take part. Each vote will be added to a total tally that will be added up at the end of the last concert and the band with the most votes wins. In addition, you can vote for the theme on the final performance, just write down your theme idea and place it in the suggestion box at the back. Everyone got that?" Logan looked around the room and then continued again.

"well tonight is musicals and movie night, each song on the bill tonight is from one or the other and has had the backing track pre-recorded by the bands for the performance so that they are able to perform the song as a scene as they sing live. First up on the stage we have the lovely ladies from X-gene let's give it up"

The crowd erupted as Logan left the stage and the curtains began to open. The girls all smiled at each other at the reaction from the crowd.

The girls began to act out the scene; Laura began singing while catching the eye of a certain silver haired individual at the side of the stage and giving him a cheeky wink.

**Look at me am Sandra Dee**

**Lousy with virginity**

**Won't go to bed till im legally wed**

**I can't im Sandra dee**

**Watch it hey im Doris day**

**I was not brought up that way **

**Won't come across**

**Even Rock Hudson lost **

**His heart to Doris day**

Pietro smirked at the girls, they where all wearing blonde wigs cut similar to Crystal's hair. He knew this was Laura's idea; the two had been at each other all week since the incident in the dining hall.

He looked her over; she looked incredible dancing around the stage with the girls, and then climbing over the bed as she sang. Her Blue vest top did not leave much to imagination and the small black shorts showed off a lot of her legs. He couldn't help the thrill he got from seeing so much of her body. He wondered if that's what she actually wore as pyjamas as he knew that's what the costumes where meant to be.

He glanced around the curtain and spotted a pair of very angry blue eyes glaring at the stage, Crystal looked like she may explode any minute. He giggled and turned back to watch the girls finishing the number.

**Elvis, Elvis let me be **

**Keep your pelvis far from me**

**Just keep your cool**

**Now you're starting to drool**

**Hey fongool im Sandra Dee**

Laura smiled as she finished the song and joined the girls along the front of the stage as they lined up to take a bow. She spotted Crystal who looked ready to kill her standing at the front of the crowd, Laura pulled off her wig and threw it at the blonde and then winked as she walked off the stage.

She spotted Pietro during the performance but hadn't taken in his outfit; he looked amazing in his gangster style pin strip suit and hat. She smiled at him as she passed him and headed for back stage to get ready for the next performance.

The curtains re-opened to see a couple of tables set out as a casino placed around the stage. Remy walked from the back of the stage and headed to the table, with cards he pulled up a queen of hearts and looked around the room as she began to sing.

**They call you lady luck**

**But there is room for doubt**

**At times you have a very un lady like way of running out**

**Your on this date with me **

**The pickins have been lush **

**And yet before the evening is over**

**You might give me the brush**

Pietro walked from another table to stand beside Remy, he smiled at his Cajun friend and then started singing.

**You might forget your manners**

**You might refuse to stay**

**And so the best I can do is pray**

**Luck be a lady tonight**

**Luck be a lady tonight**

**Luck if you****'****ve ever been a lady to begin with**

**Luck be a lady tonight**

Anna and Laura grabbed there robes as they ran to the side of the stage they hadn't been able to see any of the boys performances during practice so they really wanted to know what they had been doing.

Laura turned to Anna as they got to the side of the stage and spotted Remy, Pietro and Lance standing at the front of the stage looking like the Rat pack and singing in a similar manner.

"Of course luck be a lady, they love cards" Laura rolled her eyes at her friend, she spotted Pietro glance at her and a smile caught his lips

Anna also caught the gaze of Remy who looked a little puzzled, she guessed at the fact that they where stood there in bathrobes instead of another costume. Either that of he thought that was the costume in which case he must have been wondering what on earth they where performing.

They other girls appeared behind them also in their robes and they stood waiting nervously chatting to one another as they waited to go back on stage.

The boys finished the songs, took a bow, and then waited until the curtains closed before approaching the girls at the side of the stage.

"Hey you lot doing a bath number now?" Lance smirked looking the girls over.

"no Lance but you might wanna watch this one if you get the chance" Laura grinned as she turned to head on to the stage, two large feather fans had been pulled out to either side of the stage and smoke started clouding up behind the curtains.

"Wonder what they are doing?" Pietro looked to try to see the girls behind the large props but couldn't see past them. Suddenly the music started and the curtains began to open and the fans suddenly waved open to reveal the girls stood in burlesque outfits.

Pietro felt his jaw drop and turned to look at Remy and Lance to make sure he wasn't the only one seeing this. Anna stood in the middle of the group and suddenly began to sing.

**Show a little more**

**Show a little less**

**Add a touch of smoke, welcome to burlesque**

**Everything you dream of but never can pose**

**Nothings what it seems welcome to burlesque**

**Oh, everyone is buying put your money in my hand **

**If you got a little extra then give it to the band. **

All of the girls stomped their foot in time with the music and turned to look at the boys who all stood dumb struck watching the incredibly sexy scene in front of them.

Laura grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her in front of her with a twirl as she took Centre stage and took over the singing with the rest of the girls all dancing around her and Anna staying pressed up against her dancing erotically.

**You can dream of Kitty do it at your risk **

**The twins grant you mercy but not your every wish **

**Wanda keeps you guessing so cool and statuesque **

**Behave yourself says Anna welcome to burlesque**

The girls all performed a single dance move at the mention of each their names. Anna twirled away from Laura swaying her hips, as she moved in to her next position she caught a glimpse of Remy who looked like his eyes where about to pop out of his head. She smiled and winked at him as she realised he was solely looking at her

Wanda moved to the centre of the stage to take over from Laura, pulled off the over layer of her skirt and threw it at John stood at the side of the stage, revealing a shorter skirt at the bottom of her very tight corset.

**Oh, everyone is buying put your money in my hand**

**If you want a little extra well, you know where I am **

The girls finished the song singing all together and then took a bow waiting for the curtain to close.

They walked off the stage, "erms babe" John called as Wanda walked past him, "Kitty you look erm great" Lance began following her off stage also. Amara and Jubilee ran past the group and grabbed the robes they had left and ran for the dressing room.

Anna stopped and smiled at Remy who had yet to say anything, "alright there cowboy?" Anna cooed at him with a sultry smile, she stood in front of him tilting her hip to the side and placing her hands on her hips.

"Chere y was not kidding Remy when y said sex sells" He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Well glad y approve swamp rat, ya'll looking good ya self" she winked up at him.

He looked her up and down again and took in her whole outfit; she was wearing a black corset that had ruffles on the bottom making it look like nothing more then underwear. The chest had green handprints on looking as though someone had placed their hands across her ample breasts. Her legs where covered with fishnet stockings coming up to a garter belt, and black knee length boots. Her long red and white hair let loose in curls around her shoulders and her make up the usual Smokey eyes with dark lipstick.

"o Remy definitely approves amour" he grinned down at her as Pietros music started and they turned to find Laura watching from the other side of the stage as Pietro slid across the stage wearing a white shirt, white boxer shorts and white socks. There was a scream of girls from the crowd as he turned and they spotted his bare chest as he began singing.

**Just take those old records of the shelf**

**Ill sit and listen to em by myself**

**Todays music aint got the same soul**

**I like that old time rock and roll**

Pietro danced up and down the stage, winking and smiling at the girls in the crowd making sure to ignore Crystals gaze.

**don****'****t try and take me to a disco**

**You****'****ll never even get me out on the floor**

**In 10 minutes ill be late for the door**

**I like that old time rock and roll**

**Still like that old time rock and roll**

**That kinda music just soothes my soul **

**I reminisce about the days of the old**

**With that old time rock and roll**

Pietro continued singing as he moved about the stage, the song came to end with him removing the white shirt and throwing it straight at Laura at the side of the stage.

He bowed and headed off towards her with a smile. "Like what ya see" He smirked running his hands down his sides.

"I could ask you the same thing" She tilted her head answering in a sweet singsong voice.

"Oh yeah you guys really showed us what your made off" he laughed

"Yeah I guess we did," she giggled

"Ready for the next half?"

"Yeah, I can't wait" she smiled and turned to leave as she felt him grab her hand

"Laura" he whispered as he pulled her close to him

"Yeah" she looked up in to his eyes and felt lost as she felt his breath on her face again

"I believe we need to finish something from before" he smiled and paused in front of her face

"Yeah I guess so" she smiled back at him and then stood up on her toes to make sure they where as close as could be

He looked in to her eyes and couldn't hold back anymore and placed his lips on hers, her lips froze for a second and then relaxed.

She froze unsure if this was real for a second and then relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of his lips on hers. She gasped in to his lips as she felt his tongue trying to open her mouth. They stood locked in a battle of their own holding each other passionately as their tongues explored each others mouths.

They pulled away for air and looked at each other, "guess we better get ready" Laura smiled and then pulled away and ran down the stairs towards the dressing room.

"What happened to you?" Anna looked up as Laura walked in to the room looking flustered

"Nothing" Laura snapped and ran to her dressing table to begin changing costume

"Sure nothing" Anna grinned at her friend and rolled her eyes at Wanda and Kitty who where both watching from their dressing tables.

Boys changing room

"What's with your grin mate?" John looked Pietro over suspiciously

"Nothing just finished something that's all" Pietro smiled at his Australian friend

"What y finish homme?" Remy glanced from Pietro to John with a smirk

"None of your business now let me get ready will ya," Pietro snapped as he started to pull on his next costume

20 minutes later

Logan walked centre stage for the second time and picked up the microphone "well hope you lot enjoyed the first half, the second half will have the bands joining together in collaborations so I hope you enjoy it"

Logan headed off the stage as the crowd began to cheer, he turned to watch as Laura and Pietro headed back on to the stage facing each other. He couldn't help notice the blush on his daughter's cheeks, he knew that she liked the silver haired boy but a blush meant something else had happened. He eyed them carefully as they began to sing.

**Anything you can do I can do better **

**I can do anything better then you **

**No, you can't**

**Yes, I can **

**No you cant**

**Yes, I can **

**No you cant **

**Yes I can yes I can **

**Anything you can be I can be greater**

**Sooner or later am greater then you **

**No your not **

**Yes I am **

**Not your not **

**Yes I am **

**No your Not **

**Yes I am **

**Yes I am **

**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge**

**I can get a sparrow with a bow arrow **

**I can live on bread and cheese**

**Only on that**

**Yes**

**So can a rat**

**Any note you can reach I can sing higher **

**I can sing anything higher then you **

**No you cant (higher)**

**Yes I can (higher)**

**No you cant (higher)**

**Yes I can (higher)**

**No you cant (higher)**

**Yes I can (higher)**

**No you cant (higher)**

**YES I CAN (highest)**

The two teens circled each other on the stage facing off during the song, prodding fun at each other and pulling faces at the crowd. Each acting along with the song making sure to do actions to emphasise the lines.

Anna and Wanda watched from the side of the stage as Laura and Pietro continued to sing.

"Something's happened between them two," Wanda whispered to Anna

"Yeah ah thought so to, what makes ya'll think it?"

"Look at them, she blushes when he goes near her and he keeps smirking and looking at her butt more then normal"

"We tink y right der chere" Remy giggled when the two girls jumped and turned around to the voice behind them

Remy and John had over heard the conversation between the girls and had been watching the two on stage wondering if something had happened.

**I can drink my liquor faster then a flicker**

**I can drink it quicker and get even sicker **

**I can open any safe **

**Without being caught**

**Sure **

**That's what I thought you crook**

Laura smiled as she danced around the stage flinging insults at the silver haired hunk, she remembered the feeling of kissing him and had to glance away to make sure she remembered the next line to continue the song.

**I can jump a hurdle**

**I can wear a girdle**

**I can knit a sweater**

**I can fill it better**

**I can do most anything**

**Can you bake a pie?**

**No **

**Neither can I **

The two turned to each other and finished the song, they stood at the front of the stage and took a bow and then headed off stage. Pietro grabbed her hand and pulled her along away from everyone watching. He smiled and pecked her lips before turning and heading off to his dressing room.

"I knew it!" Kitty cried from behind Laura

Laura turned to see Kitty and Lance standing at the door of the girls changing rooms.

"Oh shut up you two… And instead of spending time watching other people, why don't you to try it for yourselves, you know kissing is allowed in college" Laura smirked and pushed past Kitty in to the dressing room.

"Erm bye Lance!" Kitty blushed and retreated quickly in to the room, "Laura that was like totally embarrassing"

"Sorry Kit, just was a little stunned that you saw me and Pietro and I just lashed out"

"It's ok! So what was it like? You know did you feel it in your knees or whatever?" Kitty buzzed around the longhaired beauties mirror waiting for an answer

"Yeah I felt it all over me, was a really good kiss now please just let me get ready will ya"

"Ok am ready so am gonna go find Wanda and Anna"

Kitty left the room and headed to the side of the stage where she found Anna as Wanda had just headed on to the stage.

Wanda stood centre stage wearing a pair of sparkly red hot pants and a matching red and yellow corset with black heels and a sparkly red top hat. She turned a small intro began and pulled open a huge false door at the back of the stage, suddenly John burst through the door on a motor cycle. He stopped the bike and joined Wanda on the stage to start singing.

**Whatever happened to Saturday Night?**

**When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right?**

**It don****'****t seem the same since cosmic light**

**Came in to my life I thought I was the divine**

**I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go**

**In addition, listen to music on the radio **

**A saxophone was blowin on a rock and roll show**

**You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time**

**Hot patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll**

**My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled**

**My hands kind of fumbled with he white plastic belt**

**I****'****d taste her pink lipstick and that****'****s when id melt**

**Shed whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine**

**Get back in front, put some hair oil on **

**Buddy holly was singing his very last song**

**With your arms around your girl youd try and sing along**

**It felt pretty good oh you really had a good time**

**Hot patootie bless my soul I really love that rock and rolll**

John and Wanda finished the song and took a bow, they headed off stage to do a quick change as the rest of the group got in to position for the next song.

All of the bands lined up along the stage, the girls stood on a platform so that they where higher then the boys. The stage went dark as John and Wanda arrived back and took their positions

The spotlight flickered on above Amara as she started the song

**Is this real life? **

**Is this just fantasy?**

**Caught in a landslide **

**No escape from reality**

Another light flickered on above Roberto as he joined her singing

**Open your eyes **

**Look up to the sky and see**

**I****'****m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**

**Because I****'****m easy come easy go **

**Little high little low**

**Anyway the wind blows doesn****'****t really matter to me**

The lights turned off and Anna's came on above her

**Mama, just killed a man**

**Put a gun against his head **

**Pulled my trigger now hes dead**

**Mama life had just begun**

**But now ive gone and thrown it all away **

Wanda and Pietros lights came to life as they joined Anna singing

**Mama ooooo**

**didn****'****t mean to make you cry **

**If im not back again this time tomorrow**

**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters**

**Too late my time has come sent shivers down my spine**

**Bodys aching all the time**

**Goodbye, everybody, ive got to go **

**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth **

Remy, Laura and Lance lights came on next indicating that they where to sing next the other lights turned off.

**Mama oooooohh**

**I don****'****t wanna die **

**I sometimes wish id never been born**

All of the lights turned off and then started flickering as the tempo of the music began to pick up, Anna Laura and Wanda sang the solo parts while the rest would all reply.

**I see a little shilouetto of a man**

**Scaramouch Scaramouch will you do the fandango?**

**Thunder bolt of lightening very very frightening **

**Galileo **

**Galileo **

**Galileo **

**Galileo **

**Galileo Figaro**

**Magnifico**

All of the lights turned off again as Pietro continued the solo

**I****'****m just a poor boy and nobody loves me**

**He****'****s just a poor boy from a poor family **

**Spare him his life from this monstrosity **

The girl's lights came on to start the verse, before turning off for the boys reply

**Easy come easy go will you let me go**

**Basmillah no we will not let you go **

Logan watched as the bands rocked out on the stage, he then spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and couldn't believe his eyes; he turned around to look for his brother. He wanted to stop Victor before he could spot her but it was too late he was already heading for her. Logan stood up and called to her as she passed hoping that she would stop giving him a chance to get her away from his older brother.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear him; he growled this was not going to go well.

Victor grabbed her hand and pulled it back towards him, she turned and he looked in to her golden eyes. He couldn't believe she was here, Why was she here?

"Victor" she looked up stunned at the man who had grabbed her arm, "hello Raven" he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled feeling nervous

"This is Jimmy's place, that's my niece on the stage" he smiled nodding up at the longhaired girl standing at the front of the stage finishing off the song with a silver haired boy.

"Oh Laura looks so grown up" Raven grinned as she followed his eyes

"How do you know Laura" Victor frowned at her puzzled

"She's friends with my rogue" Raven smiled weakly up at him

"Didn't know you had a kid"

"Yeah I do, she goes to college with Laura"

"Raven" Logan's voice appeared over her shoulder at just the right time, she turned and gave him a genuine smile

"Logan, you look great" she gave him a loose hug and then turned looking at the stage noticing that the bands had left.

"Where are the girls?"

"They will be out in a minute, shame you didn't get here earlier Raven you have missed a great show" Logan patted her back

"Your kids in the band?" Victor looked between the two looking puzzled

"Yeah she is" Logan winced as he tried to hide his nerves

"MAMA!"

Raven turned to the voice only to be nearly knocked to the floor by Anna charging at her and grabbing her in to a hug.

"Hello Rogue" Raven smiled in to the hair of her daughter

"Rogue?" Victor questioned

"Yeah she was always a handful as a kid" Raven smiled

"What ya doing here mama?" Anna stepped away from her mother

"Well your brother told me that you had a big performance tonight and I was in the area for a meeting so I came to see you but I missed most of it sorry love"

"Oh its ok mama, Ahm just happy ya'll came"

"Wait a minute how old are you?" Victor looked from Raven to Anna

"Excuse me?" Anna glanced up at Victor

"Raven? Have you got something to tell me?" Victor growled looking around the group

"Victor lets take this to another room please" Raven spoke in a hushed tone trying to calm him even though she knew that was pointless

"RAVEN IS SHE MY KID?" he shouted

The room seemed to stop and everyone turned to look at the fight happening in the middle of the room.

"Victor please stop" Raven tried to reason with him again

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION RAVEN IS SHE MY KID?" he shouted again

"Yes victor she is!"


	9. so your my daddy?

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters or songs used but merely write about them due to the love of them. Loving the reviews I have received and thanks keep them coming I like hearing what you think. I have received some questions and I hope that I will eventually answer them further on in the story. I don't want to answer them here because I don't want to give anything away. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and have recovered from the bombshell I dropped on you last time. I know that Victor I not normally portrayed as her dad but I thought it would be an interesting twist. Also there is a little naughty scene in this feel free to skip it if you dont like that type of thing however it is not to rude but just as a warning.

Later that evening

Anna looked around the room; her mother sat looking guilty and nervous like she wanted to ground to swallow her up. She turned to see what was making her mother so nervous and spotted her newly revealed father and felt a shiver roll down her spine. The anger pouring out of him was incredible.

She glanced to her side; her lifelong friend was sat beside her looking stunned. Laura turned as she felt eyes on her and smiled at Anna.

The two girls looked at each other with new eyes, they had always been best friends practically sisters but now to know they were related was a bit of a shock.

"You girls should go to bed, you must be tired after that great show" Raven commented trying to break the tension in room.

Laura and Anna glanced at each other and then around the room

"come on cousin dear" Laura stood and smiled at Anna

Anna smirked at Laura's remark and stood grabbing Laura's hand and heading out the door

"Night ya'll"

"how could you keep her from me?" Victor exploded the minute the door shut

"You never wanted kids and you were leaving for the army and I guessed you wouldn't come back so I never bothered"

"You never gave me the choice to come back"

"Well it's not like I moved victor you could have come home"

"You told me not too"

"Like you ever did what you were told?"

"Sure she's mine? I mean you said that bout the other one but he turned out to be azazels didn't he!"

"Yes she is yours"

"How can you be sure? It's not like you were ever faithful Raven"

"We had her DNA tested"

"How did you have my DNA?"

"We didn't use yours" Raven glanced at Logan knowing this was about to get worse

Victor turned to his brother, his eyes wide with fury.

"You knew?" Victor screamed at his brother, his voice so angry it almost sounded like the roar of an animal.

"Yeah I knew, but don't blame me she asked me not to tell you" Logan groaned

"And you didn't even tell me after what happened last week"

"What happened last week?" Raven gasped in a panic

"Our daughter was attacked by that old boyfriend of hers, and he did nothing" Victor turned to raven his whole body tense with anger

"WHAT" Raven stood screaming at Logan

"Hey look, she didn't want you to know and she is fine. That Cajun gave summers a beating he won't forget in a while and the girls said she's been fine" Logan kept his voice calm

"And you took her word for it?" Raven shouted back at him

"Look Misty, Me and Laura have been watching over her since you left her in school years ago. You hardly turn up and let's face it you don't spend time with her when you do. If you did you would know she is a strong independent girl. She did all the self-defence training that Laura's done and she can handle herself. She does well in school and is a great musician and artist. Maybe it's not just him who needs to get to know his kid" Logan shouted as he opened the door and walked out in to Laura and Anna who seemed to be eaves dropping.

"Thought you two were going to bed?" Logan grunted

"We are just forgot how to get there but guess what daddy you just made me remember"

Laura hugged her dad and kissed his cheek "night daddy"

He smiled as she hurried away along the hall

"Night Logan" Anna smiled and headed off down the hall as well

"Night stripes" he called and then headed for the kitchen

Laura's suite 

"I like totally can't believe Creed is Anna's dad" Kitty sat looking stunned

"Yeah sabretooth and Anna, I mean couldn't be more different" Lance glanced at Kitty, he frowned when she didn't respond

"I don't know, she is strong, she's tough, she can be scary and she is really good at sport" Wanda mused out loud

"Well she don't look like, then again she don't look much like her mum" Amara smiled trying to lighten the mood

"guys does it matter, she's gonna have a hard time with this and everyone heard so the whole college is going to be talking about it, I mean can you imagine finding out that your gym coach is your dad, your best friend is your cousin and your mum knew the whole time and didn't tell you?" Jubilee looked around waiting for an answer

"Y right Petit, let's just let her be and she will let us know if she needs help. In the meantime lets tink how to handle the college problem" Remy smiled at Jubilee

The door opened and Laura stopped as everyone turned to look at her

"Alright no need to stare, just a family drama" Laura smirked as she walked towards her friends.

"How are you so calm?" Kitty asked looking confused

"Why wouldn't I be?" Laura smiled back

"well because you the girl that totally flipped out when we watched bambi because the mum died and then the dad turned up to look after him" Kitty frowned at her friends lack of anger

"Yeah well that was still wrong, but Anna's mums not dead, she just works a lot and her dad didn't know she existed and besides looks like she was my family all along" Laura smiled brightly.

"Well at least you're ok! But how is Anna?" Wanda smiled back at Laura

"Not sure, she seems fine but she's good at that even when she really isn't"

"Do we talk about it?" Amara looked worried as she glanced around the others

"See if she wants to I suppose" Laura looked softly at the younger girl trying to reassure her

The group all jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door

"Who is it?" Laura called out

"It's your dad X" Logan called from the other side of the door

"Come in dad"

"Hey kids, sorry about all that, just to let you know, there is food in the kitchen is you're hungry. All the spare rooms are made up for ya's and try and get some sleep don't stay up all night" Logan glanced around the room and then settled his eyes on his daughter

"And I know you're all adults supposedly but if anything is gonna happen please…."

"Erghhh dad don't, I'm sure we have all had the talk. And with that huge embarrassment please leave, good night"

Laura stepped up to her dad and kissed his cheek

"Night X, night kids" Logan smirked at his daughter's reaction and left the room

"Oh my god guys am so sorry about my dad" Laura blushed as she moved to the centre of the room

"Well you know where all the rooms are and your bags are there aren't they?" she asked looking around the room

The group all murmured an answer or nodded at the dark haired beauty.

"well am going to bed tired after that night and I can't wait to get out of this corset" Wanda sighed as she stood up

"Need help love" John asked grinning as he stood up after her

"Yes" she smiled back as Johns eyes went wide with excitement, she turned "kit you mind?"

Kitty giggled and followed Wanda out of the room

"Better luck next time mate" Lance punched John in the shoulder and then headed out to his room

"Well worth a try" John smirked "night" and headed out after Lance

"Remy gonna find Anna, See if petit ok" Remy smiled at Laura and headed off in search of the southern belle.

"Come on Jubes, I want to get these boots off and I wanna get up early tomorrow for the match in the morning" Amara smiled as she looked across at Ray and Roberto

"Yeah me too" Roberto answered and got up to follow the two girls

"Well I guess I better go to bed to" Laura got up and stretched after a few minutes of awkward silence

A pair of violet eyes watched as she stretched

"Goodnight Pietro" Laura blushed and turned to go to her room

"Laura?" she turned back only to notice he was right behind her even though she hadn't heard him move

"Yeah"

"What type of goodnight was that?" his face changed to a mischievous grin

She felt her knees grow weak just at being close to him

"Well it was pretty standard actually" she smiled trying to hide the nerves that where jumping in her body

"Well don't I deserve more than standard?" Pietro raised an eyebrow in a questioning look

"Good night Mr Maximoff" Laura kissed his cheek and curtseyed before smirking and running to her bedroom

"Hey" Pietro smiled and chased after her

He opened the door and glanced around the room

"Come out; come out where ever you are?" Pietro grinned as he started searching the room

Laura sat still, trying not to make a noise. She could hear him moving around her room, she peered through the keyhole of the chest and watched him as he checked the wardrobe; he turned and headed for her.

He opened the chest slowly, _she can't be in here it's tiny_ but he had checked the rest of the room this was the only place left to look. Suddenly he felt himself falling backwards as her body sprang out of the chest and knocked him over.

"Pietro oh god are you ok?" Laura climbed out of the chest and crouched beside him.

"Second time today you've knocked me on my back" Pietro grinned up at her

"Oh are you ok? Are you hurt?" Laura looked panicked as she looked him over trying to judge if he was in pain

"Am fine, you are the craziest girl I have ever known" he looked up at her as she blushed

"What do you mean?" she faked an angry demeanour

He looked up at her pout, he remembered why he loved to argue with her, and she looked hot when she was angry.

"well in the short time I have known you, you have assaulted my ex, knocked me flying twice, you always give smart arse answers, you argue with me all the time about everything and you live with my sister and anyone who can do that must be crazy" he winked at her

"Well you aint perfect either you know" she scowled back at him

"I remember you told me"

"Well I just erm" she stammered lost for words, she was so embarrassed about that night and what she had said.

"Look am kidding" Pietro grabbed her hands and smiled as he spotted her face change from angry to sad and worried

"Oh you" she pouted and punched him in the arm

He grinned and sat up so they were at eyelevel

"I should really go to bed" Laura felt nervous at how close they were and needed to move away before he started to notice

"Yeah I guess we should" Pietro got up and held out a hand to help her up

"Well do you know where your room is?" Laura sat on her bed and started taking her boots off

"Yeah why you want to visit me tonight do ya?"

"NO! I just wanted to make sure" she blushed looking down as she started opening her shirt

Pietros eyes dropped watching her hands move nimbly over the buttons. His heart started pounding in his chest and he swallowed trying to keep his breathing steady but felt his throat go tight.

She glanced up and grinned as she noticed his reaction, she pulled her sleeves down slowly watching his eyes widen. She smirked as he noticed she was wearing her burlesque corset under her shirt.

She stood and laughed as watched him look her over

Pietro snapped back to reality as he hear her melodic laugh ring out

"Ok there?" she grinned placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head in a seductive manner

"Erm yeah" he stammered back

"Good night Pietro" she smiled and pressed herself up against him

He looked down and curled his arms around her narrow waist, she felt warm and comfortable against him like she was meant to be there.

"Goodnight Laura" he leaned down and their lips locked

His hand travelled up her back and tangled in her hair, she felt like her bones were on fire as he touched her.

They moved backwards and landed on her bed, locked in the passion of the kiss and completely lost in each other.

Laura felt Pietros hands start trying to remove her corset and frowned. She pulled away and sat up suddenly, causing Pietro to roll back on to his knees.

"Whoa what's the matter?" he looked at her confused

"You think your nice to me for one night, you can get in my pants?" Laura yelled

"No look I just got a bit carried away" he reasoned, he had hoped to go further but if she didn't want to he would stop.

"Well I aint that type of girl so if that's all your after you can leave now"

"Not that's not what I want, look this is new for me to you know. I've never gone out with someone like you before but if you want to take it slow that's ok"

"Really glad I have your approval, and what do you mean someone like me? What because I'm a Goth, I'm socially lower than your popularity? Because I have standards? Or maybe am not an easy brain dead blonde"

"Hey I never said any of that your twisting my words completely"

"And who said I was going out with you? You haven't asked and I certainly haven't! Look why don't you just go we obviously made a mistake maybe your bimbo was right we don't mix well together?"

"Yeah I guess your right" Pietro growled and jumped of the bed and stormed out of the door in one swift movement slamming the door as he went.

Laura lay back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"How could I have been so stupid, why would he ever want to go out with me? Probably a bet to see who can shag the Goth girl first"

Kitchen

Remy left Laura's room and headed towards the kitchen, he knocked at Anna's room on the way but she wasn't there so he hoped to find her downstairs.

He rounded the corner and spotted her, she looked beautiful. Her long hair draped around her shoulders, her make up removed and her pyjamas although modest showed her body off subtly.

She was looking out of the window lost in thought.

"Anna" he moved towards her and took the seat next to her.

"Huh? Oh hey Remy" she turned and smiled

"Y ok chere?"

"Yah ahm ok, just a little stunned ya know?"

"Remy not surprised petit"

"Ya'll always talk about ya self like that?" she smiled

"Like what" he looked puzzled

"In third person"

"Didn't know I did chere" Remy grinned

"Well Anna noticed an Anna thinks it's funny" she laughed

"Y wound me chere" he placed his hand on his chest and looked away pained

She giggled and punched him in the arm, "ya'll always know how to cheer meh up"

"My pleasure belle"

She got up and poured some more tea "ya'll want some?"

"Non thanks chere, only drink coffee" he grinned at her as he got a full view of her figure. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and black pyjama pants that hung low on her hips showing the smallest amount of her stomach.

She sat back down and placed a hand over his, "thanks Remy"

"Hmmm for what petit?"

"Just always being around"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, as she began to pull back she felt his hand entwine with her hair and pull her towards him. His lips touched hers lightly at first and then became more passionate, she felt like her lips where on fire from his touch.

Remy groaned when he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and her teeth gently nip at it a second later. Suddenly their tongues where dancing with each other, they were lost in each other. Remy couldn't believe how great it felt to finally be touching her, then he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and before he could think he was falling backwards to the floor.

"Cajun get of my daughter" Victor growled

"daughter" Anna shouted furious at his intrusion

"yeah daughter" Victor was a little taken a back by her outburst

"listen, ya'll may be mah father but that don't give ya'll and say in mah life" she stood and looked up at the large man in front of her

"Ya'll didn't know and ah accept that but don't think that cos ya'll do now, ya'll get to play daddy" she prodded him in the chest with her finger and glared up at him

Remy sat on the floor watching in awe, no one stood up to the sabretooth like that and here was this petit girl standing toe to toe with him making him back away.

"But Anna" Victor growled

"Goodnight MR CREED" she turned on her heel and stomped over to Remy

"Ya'll ok?" she held out her hand to help him up

"Yeah amour"

"Come on" she grabbed his elbow and led him out the door

They stopped outside Anna's room, "well I guess this is goodnight"

"Goodnight chere" Remy smiled and kissed her lips gently

She smiled and turned to go through the door, Remy grabbed her hand, she turned back to look at him. He bowed and kissed her knuckles, she blushed and hurried to move in to the door as he turned and headed up the hall.

She leaned against the back of the door and sighed, he was the most exciting kisser and she couldn't wait to see him in the morning. Her head was full of thoughts and feelings running around making her feel like a giddy little school kid. "Oh dang ahm turning in tah Kitty"

She grinned and lay down on her bed, she felt the electricity all over her body like it had been pulled out of the Remy and remained in her. She let herself relax and dream that night about the handsome Cajun with the most unusual but beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Next morning

Wanda turned over as she felt movement on the bed next to her.

"Good morning Shelia" John grinned at her

"Oh god John what are you doing here?" She covered her head with the covers

John giggled as he tried to pull the covers down away from her

"Came to see you"

"I look awful, I have bed hair and morning breath and am in my pyjamas" Wanda moaned as she fought to hold on to the covers

"Come no Wands, you always look great" he finally pulled back the covers and found her wearing only his old football jersey and knickers.

He smiled as he looked her over; he felt a sudden tightening in his jeans

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine in the morning" Wanda wailed trying to grab the blankets back

John winked at his beautiful girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her, the passion between them grew and suddenly he felt his eyes grow wide as Wanda slowly started to open his jeans.

He groaned as she moved her hand in to the fabric and started stroking, the movement gained momentum and he began to feel a build of pleasure. His hands moved to caress Wanda's breasts under her shirt. He hadn't touched them without the restraints of fabric and was happy when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. He reached her perfect mounds and began to play with her nipples.

He grinned as she began to groan in to his mouth, he continued to tease at her breasts, pinching and stroking, while his own pleasure started to become too much to bare.

They both jumped when they heard movement at the door, a knock rang out as they hoped the door didn't open

"Yes" Wanda called quickly jumping up and grabbing her robe

"Wanda you coming to breakfast?" Kitty called from the door

"Yeah just let me finish getting ready"

"Ok see you down there"

John grinned as Wanda turned and headed back towards him "shall we continue babe?"

"No john the moments gone"

John sat up "what oh come on Wanda, I was so close"

"Well I guess you will just have to wait wont ya"

She turned and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom

John lay back down and started fixing his jeans

"Bloody kitty"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna heard a loud knock on her door and groaned as she sat up, she knew that knock and who was about to follow it.

Laura stormed through the door not waiting for a reply "I hate men" she cried she sat down on the bed

"Morning" Anna replied sarcastically

Laura turned and glared at her half-awake cousin

"What's happened" Anna rolled her eyes _I am definitely not getting back to sleep now_

"Well last night…" Laura gave Anna a step by step account of what had happened between her and Pietro

"I mean he is a jerk right?"

"Well maybe he didn't mean that, maybe ya'll did over react, how can ya know till ya talk to him?"

"Well if he didn't mean it why did he leave?"

"Oh ah don't know cos ya'll is crazy and was shouting at him"

Laura stuck her tongue out and smiled

"So how are you?" Laura reached out and squeezed Anna's hand

"Ahm great" Anna grinned back at a very confused Laura

"Huh? I mean I like my uncle victor but he's not my first choice of a surprise dad"

"Oh no not bout that" Anna explained

"Well what then?"

"Remy kissed meh"

"Really what was it like?" Laura grinned slyly at Anna

"It felt ah don't know electric, ah could feel it everywhere"

"He must be bloody good then" Laura winked

"Better than any of the others ah've kissed by far ever Scott"

"What's happened to us?" Laura giggled

"Huh what ya mean?"

"Well when did we all fall for the popular boys"

"Ah don't know if they all kiss like Remy but they do ah aint complaining"

The two girls burst out laughing.

"Well come on let's get ready, we have a family breakfast to attend"

"Oh yeah ah can't wait to see mama and daddy" Anna smirked

The two girls got dressed and headed down to the dining room hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy sat up as he heard his door open and shut, he hoped to see a familiar streak of red and white hair heading towards him but instead it was silver.

"Hey man" Pietro sat down on the end of the bed

Remy groaned and pushed himself up in to a sitting position realising his friend was here to stay and he was not going to get back to sleep

"What's up Mon ami?" Remy leaned back on his pillows and looked his friend over

"I really messed stuff up with Laura"

"What y mean?" Remy smiled as he realised Pietro was really interested in Laura, he knew what his silver haired friend was like with women and he was not sure if this was just a fascination with Laura like it had been with so many others.

Pietro continued to explain everything that happened between the two teens the day before, Remy sat smirking listen to his friend ramble on and on about this girl.

"She's crazy right?" Pietro glanced at Remy waiting for an answer

"Remy don't know Mon ami, she could be crazy but then again y did go a bit fast in t bed non? And as y said these are not the type of girls we normally go for" Remy perked his eyebrows at his friend trying to get his point across

"yeah I know that but she makes me feel so angry, yet alive all at the same time and then I think I have her worked out and then she drops this other part of her on me out of nowhere and am right back where I started and I don't know a thing" Pietro stood waving his arms in frustration

"No how y feel" Remy grinned

"Huh? Something happen with you and Anna?"

"Hmmm yeah something"

"You kept that quiet man, what happened?"

Remy explained about the kiss and about how Anna stood up to Creed, he watched as Pietros jaw dropped as he explained that the sabretooth backed away from Anna

"She really prodded him in the chest and shouted at him?"

"Oui, was incredible and she can kiss Mon ami"

"Must be something that girls like them learn together then because Laura's the same"

"Maybe we just been going after the wrong girls non?"

"Yeah easy and popular just don't do it anymore hey?" Pietro laughed

"Oui guess not" Remy smiled back at his silver haired friend as he pulled on his clothes.

"Come on lets go to breakfast"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty moved away from Wanda door grinning, she had heard John's voice as she went to walk away and knew there was something Wanda didn't want everyone to know.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't spot the tall boy stood in front of her until she walked in to him, she fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Hey" Kitty cried as she rubbed her elbow, she had hit it on the floor when she fell.

"Sorry Kitty I did speak to you but you didn't even see me" Lance blushed as he crouched down to help her up.

"Oh it's like ok Lance I just wasn't looking where I was going" she smiled shyly up at the brown haired boy in front of her

"Are you ok?" he offered her his hand to pull her up

"Yeah I'm ok like totally gonna have a bruised elbow but other than that am ok" she smiled

"You heading to breakfast?" Lance looked down at the small brunette in front of him

She was wearing a pink vest top with black jeans, showing of her small figure. He smiled at her as she brushed her hair back from her face and it all fell back in to place as soon as she moved her hand.

He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear, he felt like the earth shook as he touched her skin.

"Thanks" she blushed

"you're welcome, Hey kitty you maybe want to do something tonight I mean we could go out if you like we don't have to if you don't want to, well you probably don't but we can if you like?" Lance rambled he had been trying to ask her for a while now and he just couldn't get the words. He had practised a hundred or more times what he would say, how he would do it and all of a sudden it burst out and he sounded like an idiot stood going on and on.

She smiled up and him as he blushed, she placed a finger on his lip "shush yeah that would be nice Lance"

"Really?" he looked stunned

"Yeah, where would you want to go?" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes looking full of excitement

"Well there is a football match this afternoon and then we could go get something to eat after that if you want?"

"Sure that sounds great; I've not been to any football since I moved here from home, never really had a reason to go before"

"Well am proud to be your reason then" Lance blushed as he realised he sounded like such a dork

Kitty giggled and grabbed his arm and led him down the hall way "come on then you can tell me about the team like over breakfast"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jubilee am going down to breakfast now ok?" Amara called as she headed out the door, Jubilee was taking forever in the shower and Amara wanted to make sure she could get a seat near Roberto. Ever since the day they had met he was all she could think about and she couldn't help but watch him when they were in school.

She hated the people he hung round with though, not Ray he was different but Bobby and the other boys were also immature and walked around thinking that they were so special. She rolled her eyes and she headed down the hall. She wished he felt the same way about her but she knew he had a girlfriend and wouldn't be interested in her.

"Hey Mara"

She turned and spotted Roberto rushing behind her to catch her up

"Hi Berto" she blushed as she realised what she had just been thinking and how he was

"You heading for breakfast?" he looked her up and down quickly, she looked beautiful in her yellow vest top and white three quarter pants. Her hair was pulled up in to a bun on the top of her head and looked almost like a crown.

"Yeah I am you?" she smiled, she glanced him up and down quickly noticing his long black shorts and red T-shirt, they hugged his figure well. His hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah, we can walk together then" he smiled; she felt a shiver roll down her spine as he smiled.

"Sure" she started walking and had to hold herself up when he grabbed her hand

"Good" Roberto smiled,

They walked towards the dining room and stopped just before going in

"Are you coming to the football game today?"

"Yeah I am, am really excited. Wanda asked us all to go because John asked her to be there"

"Oh right well maybe me and Ray can sit with you then"

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Oh good because I think Ray was hoping to get a chance to talk to Jubilee"

"Oh really what about?" Amaras eyes lit up at the mention of the two teens, she had been hoping something would happen between them but they both seemed so shy.

"Well you know that they have music together in school?"

"Yeah"

"Well they have been partnered up for an assignment and he was going to see if she wanted to go get something to eat and talk about it"

"Really, oh how romantic" Amara jumped up and down excited

"Wow, you really happy for them aren't ya?"

"yeah Jubilees my best friend and am happy to see all my friends finding love you know, Wanda and John and Anna and Remy, Laura and Pietro, Kitty and Lance and Ray and Jubilee"

"Well that leaves you and me?"

"Huh? What you mean"

"Well we are the only two not finding love?" he grinned down at her

"Well you already have it don't you?" she sighed looking away from his gaze

"What do you mean?" Roberto looked down at the young girl confused

"Well you have a girlfriend in school?" Amara felt angry that she had to remind him of his girlfriend

"Who do you mean? Dom?" he smirked amused

"Yeah she is your girlfriend aunt she?"

"Nope she just likes to tell everyone she is, truth is we haven't been going out in a while but we are still friends you know. I think she thinks if she keeps telling herself and everyone else that we are still an item that we will eventually be one again"

"Oh what happened?" Amara had to try and stop the smile that wanted to reach her lips

"She cheated on me with some kid called Sam; I know she still sees him so I don't know why she just doesn't bother making it official with him"

"That's weird"

"yeah well Dom she likes to look popular and Sam well he aint on the football team or anything you know like me so she thinks if she uses my name as her boyfriend and actually see him she gets the best of both I assume"

"That's really selfish and horrible on poor Sam. He must really like her to put up with it though"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well I guess we better head in and get some food" Amara smiled up at the tall tanned boy

"Yeah I guess we should" Roberto paused and grabbed Amaras hand "so about that thing"

"What thing?" Amara glanced down at their hands

"Well about everyone finding love but not us?"

"Yeah what about it?" she blushed

"Well you wanna try it?" Roberto winked at her

"Oh erm do you mean like date?" Amaras heart felt like jumping out of her chest

"Yeah we could go to the match together and then to get some food maybe with Ray and Jubilee?"

"Well yeah that would be great"

"Come on I think my stomachs not happy about this delay on the food" Roberto laughed as his stomach gurgled

"Yeah I guess not" Amara giggled and turned to head in to the dining room still hand in hand with Roberto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubilee heard Amara run out of the room and she emerged from the bathroom, she loved her best friend but Amara had been in a sulk since last week when she found out that Roberto had a girlfriend.

Jubilee was sympathetic of course but she hated the fact that it made Amara so miserable that she was taking it out on her.

Jubilee got dressed and checked her phone, she had a text but she didn't know the number

**Meet me at the front of the institute at half 10, we can go for breakfast**

Jubilee frowned at the message, who was it from? And why go out for breakfast when Mr Howlett had gone to so much trouble to make breakfast.

She started texting back **Kitty is this you? If it is you're not funny!**

She sat and watched her phone waiting for a reply

**Guess again! This isn't Kitty**

**Amara is this you?**

**Guess again! I'll give you a clue I'm not a girl!**

Jubilee re-read the conversation and considered who it might be she ran through the people at the institute in her head but she ruled out each of the boys as soon as they had entered her head.

She looked at the time on the screen _10:20. Well I guess I will find out when they turn up; oh I hope this isn't a prank!_

She got up and walked to the front door, she felt nervous the whole way.

She opened the door and stepped outside, stunned she just stopped.

"RAY?" she cried.


	10. Look who wants to be a goth now!

Authors note: first off the unusual disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or songs I have used. No copyright intended. Also I would like to just add a little note of apology for being late with this post I have been ill for the past week and haven't really felt like writing. Also this may not be up to my usual standard, I hit a bit of writers block with this Chapter but i promise to make the next one as good as i possibly can and i have already started planning out in my head. Please R+R I do love receiving them and i don't mind messages. thanks for all my reviews so far and for my faithful followers mainly smilin Stephy, LaLa and Lovely smile who review most of my chapters, if i have missed anyone I apologise but thanks to everyone for reading and the positive response i have received of you all.

"Hey Jubes" Ray turned and smiled

"why did you ask me to meet you here? And what's with all the secrets?" she stood glaring at him feeling annoyed

"sorry but I wanted to talk you and every time I try to something happens, you run off or we are in class and you don't like to talk in class" Ray looked across the porch at her, he was leaning on the rail looking calm on the outside but inside he felt sick with nerves about talking to the small dark haired girl.

He remembered being entranced by her when they first met, she had been so worried about her friend and had ran to get help. She looked so helpless and yet so determined and eager to help all at the same time.

Her cute black hair falling just above her shoulders was pulled back today in a ponytail, considering her eccentric and revealing costumes last night she was wearing very modest clothes today. A white T-shirt with Little miss sunshine across the front, he smiled as he spotted it. She loved yellow and it would figure that she would pick that top.

"well what did you want to talk to me about?" she snapped looking frustrated

Ray looked up at her and realised he had drifted off in thought.

"sorry just erm… wondered if you would like to go to the game together?" He looked up hopefully

"well we are all going together?" Jubilee looked confused

"no I mean we should go together, you know together"

Jubilee shook her head, she had no idea what he was trying to say

"like a date, bloody hell Jubes make me spell I out why don't ya" Ray moaned frustrated

"what really?" Jubilee felt her face light up

"yeah, I mean unless you don't want to?" Ray looked worried

"I would love to" Jubilee smiled up at the tall boy with interesting hair.

"well come on we should get to breakfast" Ray smirked as he started walking towards the door

Jubilee fist pumped in the air with a jump and then started running after Ray towards the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast

"So what are you crazy kids up to today?" Logan asked looking around the table

"There's a football match on today daddy, the boys are playing in it and we are all going to watch" Laura smiled at her father.

"oh that sounds good" Logan smiled at his daughter.

"stripes your mother has gone to a meeting but she said she will give you a call later and talk things through" Logan spoke quietly to the red haired girl to his side.

Anna looked sad and turned to Logan "when did she go?"

Logan hated seeing her face so sad, this happened to often in regards to her mother. "she left first thing, her and your father where up shouting at each other most of the night"

"Where is mah daddy dearest" she smirked looking at her uncle

"he left this morning too, he was headed to the school guess he wanted to prep up before the game"

"well ah guess ah'll have the pleasure of seeing him there with everyone else who found out last night"

"don't let it get to ya stripes, he ain't the best person in the world and I would know hes my brother but you have to cut him some slack he didn't know"

"yeah ah guess your right" Anna sighed

"Logan?"

"yeah kid?"

"thanks for always being a great uncle" Anna smiled at the man who had been like a father to her since she was a child.

"your welcome, sorry I never told you. Your mother didn't want you to know. Guess she didn't think you would be getting taught gym by your dad"

"oh it ain't ya fault it wasn't up to ya'll to tell me. My mother should have done that before now"

"well if you need anything stripes, me and Laura are here. we always will be wether we are family or not" Logan looked deep in to Anna's Emerald eyes.

"thanks Logan" Anna smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why are we here again?" Laura whined as she made her way through the stands towards the front with the girls to where Ray and Roberto where sat.

"Because my boyfriend and my brother are playing and besides thought you might like to see Pietro in action" Wanda smirked as they reached the bench.

"and why would I want to see that?" Laura snapped

"oh ah don't know cos ya spent most of last night with him attached ta ya face" Anna grinned

"yeah well that's in the past ain't it" Laura groaned as the cheerleaders started out on to the field

"oh my god like look at her hair" kitty giggled pointing at the group of cheerleaders

"is she serious?" Amara laughed out loud

"what are you laughing at?" Laura looked up and her eyes went wide as she spotted Crystal, her hair had been dyed from the normal blonde to black a similar colour to Laura's.

"what has she done?" Laura laughed out loud

"Looks like she wants to be you, guess she didn't like the show last night or the fact that you and Pietro where all over each other" Wanda smiled

"I guess the Goths are on the up huh?" Jubilee giggled as she looked around at every ones reaction to Crystal's drastic change

"looks like" Kitty smiled at her young friend

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half time

"oh god I hate cheerleaders" Laura growled watching the group jump up and down.

"yeah I know what you mean" Wanda yawned

"ah'll be right back" Anna got up suddenly and started to leave

"where you going?" Laura shouted after her

"ah'll tell you later"

"That was weird" Kitty watched as Anna made her way through the crowd

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locker room

Victor had just finished the team talk and was readying the team to go back to the field when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to look at the door, he didn't allow the team to have visitors and they all knew he would get angry if they ignored the rule. So who was it knocking

He opened the door and was about to shout when he spotted who it was, he stepped through the door shutting it behind him making sure not to have an audience.

"Anna"

"hi" she smiled

"what's up are you ok?" he looked down concerned

"yeah ah'm fine, ah just thought we should have a chat" she looked worried

"well am busy right now Anna" he looked around at the door, the team needed to be on the field in a minute

"oh no not right now ah thought after we could go get some food and talk a bit? If ya'll want to?" Anna smiled weakly

"sure I have to be around after the game with the team but if you want to meet me here that would be great" he smiled at her

"ok ah'll see you then" she turned to walk away

"Anna"

She turned back to look at her estranged father

"yeah"

"thanks" he smiled

"see ya" she turned and carried on walking

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second Half

Pietro looked towards the stands as he returned to the field, he spotted his sister and smiled at the expression on her face. Wanda had never been one for sports or school activities and here she was at a football game. He looked around, he wanted to see her even if he was still mad but she didn't appear to be anywhere. He turned to start the game but his head kept wandering back to the stand, _was she there? would she want to see him? why did he want to see her? she made him so mad and yet he couldn't stay away from her!_

Laura looked down at the field, she had spotted him looking over and had sank down on the bench behind Ray making sure not to be seen, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him or not.

Wanda turned and looked at her friend, "why don't you just talk to him?" she watched as Laura's face turned sad for a second and then angry while she tried to cover up her emotions on the matter.

"talk to who?" Laura hissed through gritted teeth trying to stop herself from letting her emotions out.

"don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who I mean and you know that you want to" Wanda smirked back

"look your brother was a real dick yesterday and no I don't want to talk to him right now" Laura growled "besides I think he has an audience already" she glared down at the field to the screaming newly brunette Crystal who was making a point of cheering for Pietro.

"yeah shes totally like going crazy down there huh?" Kitty smirked at her raven haired friend.

"ya'll I miss anything?"

Wanda, Laura and Kitty turned to look at their friend, "nope not really just like Crystal and her buddy's down there like totally making fools of themselves" Kitty grinned pointing down at the edge of the field.

"where did you go?" Wanda raised an eyebrow in question

"tah see mah dad" Anna shrugged

"really?" Laura looked stunned

"yah ah figured ah better try an get to know him, ya know" Anna looked down

"you sure that's what you want?" Laura looked from Anna to Wanda with a worried expression in her eyes

"ah don't know but ah guess its worth a try ain't it"

Wanda was about to question the white streaked beauty when they heard a squeal behind them.

"yeah go Remy!" Jubilee jumped up and down squealing, Amara doing the same beside her.

The girls all turned and looked at the Field, Remy had scored a touch down and was celebrating on the field.

Anna smiled as she watched the tall Cajun celebrating with his team mates, he looked great in his uniform and she couldn't help but think back to the kisses they had shared the night before.

The game finished with victory to the guys team.

"come on lets go meet the boys" Kitty jumped up from the bench and moved towards the end of the bench pulling Wanda with her.

They reached the locker room and stopped outside the door.

"wonder where Amara and Jubilee ended up?" Laura smirked looking around

"Well they are going on a date with Ray and Roberto so I don't think we need to worry to much" Wanda grinned back at her sarcastic friend

"well well, look who's coming" Kitty purred looking down the hall way

Crystal and Jean exited the girls locker room and walked towards them,

"your not allowed down here, only players and cheerleaders down here after a game" Jean growled at the group in front of her

"well it looks like we just don't care" Laura smirked back at the tall red haired girl

"we will just have to see what the coach says then wont we" Crystal stood seething, she remembered the way Pietro and the dark haired Goth had behaved on the stage and they way they had looked at each other. she knew there was something happening between them and she was mortified at the thought of being dumped for such a loser.

"ah guess we will" Anna laughed back at the newly brunette girl

Suddenly the door behind them opened, three boys stepped through looking confused by the gathering outside the door.

"Hi John" Wanda smiled and wrapped her arms around her orange haired boyfriend,

"hey baby, thanks for coming today, you must be our good luck charm" John smiled down at her

"hey Kitty" Lance moved past John and Wanda as they embraced each other

"Hi Lance" Kitty blushed and stepped forward to the long haired boy in front of her

"you ready to go?" Lance grabbed her hand and turned towards the exit

"yeah, I'll like totally see you guys at home" Kitty grinned back at her friends and followed Lance to the exit

Laura and Anna smirked at each other and turned to glance at the two cheerleaders stood behind them.

"Laura" Pietro walked forward avoiding John and Wanda, who were now kissing passionately.

Laura turned ready to be cross with the silver haired hunk but changed her mind when she spotted the look on Crystals face when she heard him speak.

"Pietro" Laura turned and smiled at him

"can we talk about last night" Pietro grinned at her, he was expecting a argument from the curvaceous Goth but instead she seemed to have forgotten the problems between them.

"sure we can, what do you want to talk about?" Laura smirked and quickly winked at Anna who was looking puzzled beside her

"Well I thought you was angry with me, you know about that thing" Pietro knew this was not normal, Laura was up to something because she was never this calm after an argument.

"oh you mean that thing in my bedroom" Laura smiled and stepped towards the confused looking footballer "don't worry about it, look it was a misunderstanding and besides I guess I can understand why you got the wrong idea I mean its not like I was wearing a lot of clothes was I" Laura grinned broadly and wrapped her arms around his waist making sure to speak loud enough to heard by all of the crowd

Anna stifled a giggle and then glanced across to Wanda who had stopped kissing John and was now grinning at Laura's performance with her brother.

"well no you wasn't but if your not angry you want to do something tonight?" Pietro smiled down as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him

"WHAT" Crystal screamed from behind the couple

Everyone turned to a very red faced girl stomping her foot as she looked ready to explode.

"You were in her room? and your taking her out?" Crystal shouted accusingly at Pietro

"Crystal? not that it has anything to do with you but yeah why?" Pietro snapped back

"but I thought" Crystal whimpered stepping forward towards the couple

"what you thought you would dye your hair and I would just come running back to you did ya?" Pietro raised an eyebrow questioningly

"well I thought that" Crystal stammered trying to stop herself from crying

"just forget it Crystal, me and you are over and I think you need to move on" Pietro turned and grabbed Laura by the waist to lead her out to the exit

"Come on Lex"

"See you all later" Laura smirked as she headed past Wanda and Anna

"oh my god!" Crystal cried out loud as she ran back in to the locker room crying.

Jean turned on her heal and ran after her friend.

" you coming Anna?" Wanda called as her and John moved to leave

"ah'm meeting Creed here" Anna called back "ya'll go have a nice night" Anna smiled back

"ok love call me if you need me" Wanda smiled back looking worried

"sure sure" Anna rolled her eyes with a grin on her face as she watched her friends leave the hall way.

She leaned back on the wall and smirked as she thought about the performance her cousin had just put on for the cheerleaders. Laura had always had a bitchy streak and Anna had always found it funny when Laura would use this for entertainment.

"jus cant keep away can y chere?"

Anna turned to familiar voice and smiled as she met the beautiful black and red eyes.

"looks liake it" Anna grinned up at him, he looked handsome as he stood there in his black T-shirt and grey jogging pants. his hair still wet from the shower, so it drooped over his face in an attractive way.

Remy smiled down at the southern belle and raised his hand to brush back her white bang and leaned down to place a passionate kiss on her lips. the two lost themselves for a few minutes before they heard a voice beside them. they stopped and turned to see a tall red haired girl glaring at the pair.

"not you too Remy" Jean growled

"What y mean?" Remy turned to look at his ex girlfriend

"are they drugging you footballers or what? Why are you all over that thing?" Jean shouted back

"thing?" Anna spat walking towards the angry cheerleader "what do ya'll mean thing?"

"you is what I mean, how are you Goth things making the boys fall for you? it has to be some kind of spell or something because they used to have good taste" Jean leaned down so that her face was inches away from the smaller white banged Goth

"what's it got tah do with ya'll who they go out with? an ya'll call meh or mah friends thing again an ah'll give ya'll some Goth looking bruises on Ya face" Anna stood up straight to try and even the height difference between her and Jean.

"Oh yeah" Jean smirked "get that temper from your daddy do Ya?"

Anna growled as she burst forward knocking the taller girl to ground, she landed on top of her and was about to pull back her fist to hit her in the face as she felt two strong arms around her waist pulling her up and away.

"Get off of meh" Anna shouted thrashing around trying to break free from the hold

"calm it down petit she ain't worth it" Remy called as he held on tight to the angry girl in his arms.

"Let go of meh Remy" Anna yelled her southern accent becoming thicker as she got more angry

he felt a small shiver run down his spine at the way she called his name but he had to stop his mind from wandering where it wanted to as she started trying to get out of his hold again.

"get up Jean and leave quickly" Remy called looking down at the crumpled girl still on the floor

"Ya better watch ya'self bitch!" Anna screamed as Jean made to run past the two teens.

"what's going on out here?"

Anna stopped struggling as her father came in to view from the locker room door,

Jean hurried past the coach and ran to the door way,

"well?" Victor growled looking at his star footballer holding his daughter tightly around the waist.

"jus a misunderstanding coach" Remy let go of Anna and took a step back

"about what?" Victor looked down at Anna's rumpled clothes and glared at Remy

"nothing" Anna glared back at her father as she realised what he thought was happening

"don't look like nothing to me kid"

"look ah don't need ya help an ah don't want it" Anna snapped

"if you hurt her Cajun" Victor stepped forward towards the tall auburn haired boy

"he didn't touch meh, ah started a fight with Jean, an even if he did touch meh, ah don't need ya'll to protect meh, ah have managed fine with out ya for years thanks" Anna growled

"Anna I didn't know you was my kid" Victor shouted

"well why don't ya just forget again cos this was a bad idea" Anna folded her arms looking up at the tall wild looking man

"don't you talk to me like that" Victor was beginning to loose his temper

"why? Ya gonna punish meh?" Anna stepped forward so that she was chest to chest with her father, she looked up craning her neck.

"if I had known about you, you would know not to push me runt" Victor roared down at the small girl

"well ah guess ah'll just go then" Anna turned and grabbed Remy by the hand "come on Rem lets go home"

Victor watched as they left the hall way, he growled and stomped back in to the changing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment 2B

"you want something to eat?" Pietro glanced down the sofa to the beautiful girl on the other end.

"erm no thanks" Laura smiled back at him

"drink?" Pietro asked nervously, he had felt nervous since they had come in to the apartment and now he wasn't sure how to act.

"oh no thanks" Laura smiled back at him again, when she had started her little performance she hadn't thought that they would end up back at his place and that she would have to play nice because she had told him that she had forgiven him.

the two sat in silence at opposite ends of the sofa as they sat watching the movie, each stealing a glance at the other from time to time.

the movie came to end and Pietro got up to remove the disk from the DVD player, "so what did you think?" Pietro turned back to look at her

"I thought it was great, I liked Judd Nelson in it" Laura looked up at him, she ran her fingers through her hair.

he watched her hair travel through her hair and remembered how it had felt to run his own fingers through the glossy locks.

"yeah he's pretty bad ass ain't he, and Molly Ringwald was totally hot" Pietro smiled

"go figure" Laura rolled her eyes and looked down at the sofa

"what you mean?" Pietro moved back to sit down next to her

"well its just typical that you like the popular girl ain't it?" Laura snapped her head up towards him with a glare

"its not because shes popular its because shes hot" Pietro realised he had made a mistake and was trying to back track to stop another argument

"sure sure, and Alison Seedy is an absolute dog I suppose" Laura huffed

"no shes just not my type" Pietro grimaced as he realised what he had just said

"what is your type Pietro?" Laura growled standing up

"well erm.." Pietro tried to think of something to say just couldn't seem to find the right thing

"just go back to your bimbo if you want a popular girl with pretty clothes" Laura snapped as she started heading towards the door

Pietro jumped up and grabbed her arm in seconds before she even made it close enough to the door.

"Hey, I don't want a bimbo or a popular girl, do you think I would put up with all your shit if I didn't want you?" Pietro yelled back at her

"all my shit?" Laura screamed

"yeah, all you do is find a way to argue with me! you always pick a fight! you always say stuff about me and my friends! you push me away all the time" Pietro growled leaning down inches from her face

"well if am that much of a problem just don't bother with me anymore" Laura pulled her wrist away from him and stormed out of the door slamming it on the way

Pietro turned and screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are you sure this place looks expensive?" Jubilee looked up at Ray meekly, she didn't have a lot of money and knew she couldn't afford to pay for much at this restaurant

"sure" Ray pulled her forward

"table for two" the waitress asked as they stood at the entrance

"please" Ray smiled

they followed the waitress through the candle lit restaurant to a small table at the back at the room

Jubilee sat down and took the menu from the smiling waitress

"can I get you anything to drink?"

"water please" Jubilee grinned nervously up at the polite woman

"beer please" Ray glanced at Jubilee confused

"ok ill be right back with your drinks and to take your order"

the woman moved away from the table and Jubilee turned her attention to the menu and started looking for the cheapest meal on the menu.

"you ok?" Ray looked up puzzled by Jubilees uncomfortable behaviour

"yeah am fine I just think this place is a little pricey that's all" Jubilee whispered

"is that why you ordered a water?" Ray smirked

"yeah because its free" Jubilee glared back at him

"you worried about paying?" Ray stifled a laugh as he watched shock run across Jubilees young face

"well kinda" Jubilee blushed

"why?" Ray smiled

"well because I erm... I don't have a lot of money and the meals are really expensive" Jubilee looked down at her knee and started to fiddle with her napkin nervously

"why do you need money?" Ray ginned at the pink colour on her cheeks

"well how else are we going to pay?" Jubilee glared at his smile

"well normally on a date, the guy pays if he asked the girl out"

"what do you mean?" Jubilee looked stunned

"you haven't been on a date before have you?" Ray looked amused

"I have, I erm.. sure I have its just I erm.." Jubilee was embarrassed, she didn't want him to think she was some sort of loser but this was her first date and she didn't realise that Ray had expected to pay

"be honest with me Jubilee"

"well I erm.. ok look this is my first date, I guess you didn't realise what a weirdo you had asked out huh?" Jubilee glowed a crimson flush to her face and looked down trying to hide behind her raven locks.

"why would that make you a weirdo?" Ray smiled

"because I didn't even know anything about dating let alone been on one, I mean Im such a loser that I no one has ever asked me before" Jubilee cried looking down frustrated with herself

"well I am honoured to be the first" Ray reached across the table and lifted her face with his hand under her chin

"look Jubilee I don't care if you have had a hundred dates or non, that's not why I asked you out, I just wanted to get to know you better that's all" he smiled looking in to her large round eyes.

the waitress arrived back with the drinks and placed them in front of the two teens

"ready to order?"

"can we have just a minute longer" Ray smiled up at the perky woman

"sure, just give me a call when your ready"

"now you order what ever you want and don't worry about the money I have plenty" Ray winked at Jubilee as he looked down at his menu

the two ordered and spent the rest of the evening talking about music, friends, the game and the battles of the bands.

they exited the restaurant and headed back towards school, hand in hand.

they reached Jubilees dorm and stopped outside,

"well I guess this is goodnight" Jubilee smiled blushing pink as she looking up at the beautiful blonde haired boy.

"yeah I guess so" Ray smiled down at her

"well goodnight then Ray" she smiled and went to turn away

"Jubilee"

"Ray" she turned and was surprised when Rays lips met her own

they stood locked in a kiss for a few moments and then parted,

"goodnight Jubilation" Ray smiled and walked away

Jubilee stood there for a few minutes watching him walk away, her heart was beating so fast she felt that it might pop out of her chest. she turned and headed in to her dorm room, she couldn't wait to tell Amara all about tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Wanda jumped when they heard the front door slam,

"sounds like Laura's home" Wanda mused looking at John.

"guess so, that Sheila can really slam a door" John grinned down at his girlfriend.

they sat on her bed watching a movie,

Wanda smiled and looked back to the screen.

the movie finished 30 minutes later and the two sat watching as the credits started scrolling up the screen.

"well I should probably get going then" John moved to stand up stretching

"yeah I guess" Wanda replied shyly and then moved to behind John and wrapped her arms around his neck

"or you could stay" Wanda whispered in to his ear

John turned around quickly to look her in the eyes

"you sure babe" John looked at her puzzled

"yeah Im sure john but nothings going to happen ok?" Wanda stared in to his eyes to make sure he understood what she meant

"not until your ready Sheila" John grinned, he wouldn't mind something more then cuddling but if that was the offer he wouldn't pass it up, just the thought of spending the night in the same bed as his beautifully gothic girlfriend was a exciting prospect.

Wanda got up from the bed and grabbed her Pyjamas, "ill be back in a minute make yourself at home"

John undressed and got in to the bed and waited for Wanda to come back in

Wanda smiled as she entered the bathroom and changed from her clothes in to her sleep wear.

she removed her makeup and tied her hair up in to loose ponytail and headed back to the bed room after brushing her teeth.

she opened the door and smiled as she looked at John lying down on the bed in the blankets. she walked around the other side and put down her clothes and started to get in next to him.

John felt his eyes go wide as Wanda opened the door, the stood in a small black vest top and a pair of red cotton hot pants, he had seen her in small clothes before but something about the simplicity of her outfit and the fresh face and tied up hair made her look to relaxed and sexy all at the same time.

she got in next to him and pecked his cheek, "good night John" and she turned over to turn of the lights and lay down with her back to him.

He smiled "good night babe" and he lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sorry bout y pere chere" Remy looked across at Anna in the passenger seat

"don't worry Remy, ah was just being hopeful thinkin we could get along huh?" Anna shrugged smiling back

Remy turned and started concentrating on the road

they pulled up outside the apartments 10 minutes later.

they climbed the stairs and stopped in the hall way

"well I je suppose this is bonne nuit" Remy smiled down at her

"Wait, ah have that CD ah was telling ya'll about if ya wanna come and get it" Anna smiled up at the Cajun

"si vous insist cherie" Remy smirked

Anna turned and opened the door to her apartment and walked through to her room, Remy followed her watching the way she swayed when she walked and smiling at the curve of her hips.

he stopped at the door of her room as she started going through a box near her bed. he thought back to the first time he had seen her and smiled as he thought about the way she had danced around to Bon Jovi. he had listened to that track countless times since then just to remember the view of her swaying and bouncing about her room in those tiny clothes.

"Remy ya'll ok?" Anna giggled watching him day dream

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and looked across the room at Anna who was sat on the end of her bed giggling at him.

"sorry chere distracted" He grinned

"this is it Rems, Teenage dirtbags" Anna held out the CD to him

Remy took the CD and sat down next to her on the end of the bed, he looked through the track list and began to smile.

"dis a good CD"

"yeh ah enjoyed it" she smiled and grabbed the CD back and moved across the room and put the sound system on making sure to turn the sound down.

He watched as she started to sway as the music started to come out of the speakers.

**her name is noel**

**I have a dream about her**

**she rings my bell**

**I got gym class in half an hour **

**oh how she rocks in kits and tube socks**

**but she doesn't know who I am **

**and she doesn't give a damn about me**

Remy watched as she started singing softly along and smiled as she started dancing around to the song.

the song changed and he smiled as he heard the new song come on,

**all the small things**

**truth care truth bring **

**I'll take one lift**

**your ride best trip**

**always I know**

**you'll be at my show**

**watching, waiting commiserating**

**say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off**

**carry me home**

The two sat listening to songs and singing along quietly till the CD ended, Anna turned and looked at Remy and smiled.

"Remy should be going home now non?" he looked across at the white banged girl who was sat on her bed yawning

"Ya could" Anna smiled shyly "or ya'll could stay here" she blushed as she looked up at him to watch his reaction

"y sure petit" Remy questioned worrying

"wouldn't be the first time Rems" Anna smirked thinking back to the night after her incident with Scot.

"True true but dis time its different non?" Remy raised his eyebrow at the southern girl

"well don't think anything different is going to happen, ah'm going asleep and ya'll can stay an sleep but if Ya got other ideas Ya better go home" Anna replied in a serious tone.

"non sleep sounds good to Remy"

Anna grinned and began to undress, Remy stared for a second and then realised and turned his back away as she changed her clothes. he couldn't help but feel a surge of desire run through his stomach as he thought about her being naked in the room with him.

Anna slipped under the covers and lay down, "ya'll can look now" She giggled as she looked at Remy's rigid posture.

Remy stood up and began to pull of his T-shirt and Jogging bottoms leaving him in a pair of black underpants. he stretched as he spotted her eyes grow wide and looked him over.

Anna watched him stretch and she felt butterflies in her stomach start pounding up and down as she looked over his toned arms and chest.

Remy climbed under the covers and lay down facing her, he smiled as she looked in to his eyes,

"Remy?" She smiled

"hmm" He yawned

"thanks for staying" Anna sighed

"anytink for y cherie"

"good night Remy" Anna leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips

Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, he turned on to his back and she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder and draped her arm over his waist.

Remy reached out and turned the light off, as he turned back he kissed the top of her head, "Bonne nuit belle amour" he whispered in to her ear.


	11. how could she do it again!

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters or the songs used, I wrote this one fast so if mistakes may be there but I hope not. Sorry if there is. Thanks for the reviews as always. please keep them up they really make my day :) I hope you enjoy the chapter, I think I am recovering from my writers block and there is a rude scene added in to this so if you are sensitive avoid, but other wise I hope you all enjoy. R+R, Message if you like I will answer. If there are questions in the reviews I like to answer in the story so if you don't get a reply that is why, please don't think that i have ignored you because that is not the case at all. I am also aware that fanfic is going crazy because i have had review emails and they haven't appeared on the story also I know some people have not been informed that I have updated so fingers crossed that will be fixed soon.

Kitty stumbled through her bedroom door, she couldn't believe how tired she was but it she knew it was her own fault, and she had been up most of the night on the phone to Lance. She walked to the kitchen and started breakfast and the coffee machine. Kitty heard someone else coming out of their bedroom and turned to see Anna stumbling out looking just as tired as Kitty felt.

"Morning Kit" Anna smiled at the small girl who was moving around the kitchen.

"Good morning Anna" Kitty turned and handed the white streaked southerner a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks" Anna took the cup and sniffed at it approvingly

"You seem tired? Late night with Remy?" Kitty smirked looking towards her friend for any sign that she was right

"ah guess" Anna Blushed as she took a big sip of her coffee

Anna didn't like to mention that she had just left the Cajun asleep in her room, so she quickly started another conversation

"So how was your date with Lance"

"oh it was good thanks" Kitty smiled looking dreamy

"So ya'll dating officially now or what?" Anna watched Kitty turn pink and frown as she searched for an answer

"I don't know, I mean we talk all the time and we like totally are always hanging out but he hasn't asked me and I like totally am not gonna ask him so I don't know" Kitty pouted as she placed a plate of pancakes down in front of her friend.

"Thanks, well do ya wanna date him?" Anna raised an eyebrow towards her friend

"Well yeah I do but I totally don't like being left not knowing you know?" Kitty rambled

"Yeah I get ya" Anna smiled and started eating her breakfast

"So like what about you and Remy?" Kitty grinned as she took the stool next to her friend and started eating her own breakfast

"Ah don't know" Anna blushed again

"what do you mean you don't know?"

"just leave it will ya Kit, ah just don't know now" Anna hissed

Kitty watched the southern girl in front of her for a few moments trying to decipher what she meant but couldn't figure it out.

"why are men so difficult huh?" Kitty sighed thinking back to the night before with Lance,

"ah don't know"

"god! just MEN!" Kitty huffed

the two girls turned and looked each other before bursting out in to giggles

"Why are you two so happy this time of the morning?" Wanda questioned from behind the two hysterical girls making them jump

"Bloody hell Wanda, bit of warning next time huh?" Kitty choked out trying to catch her breath

"Sorry Kit" Wanda smirked as she took a seat at the breakfast bar with the other two girls, "so why are you giggling like school children?"

"Just talking about men and how useless they are" Kitty answered

"oh well yeah I can't really argue there" Wanda smiled

"thanks for that sheila"

the three girls turned to the voice behind them, Wanda flushed pink while Anna and Kitty turned and looked at each other than giggled.

"morning John" Kitty smiled "sleep well?"

"yes thanks" John noticed the two girls looking him over possibly from his lack of clothing.

"well I guess that's a coffee to go then" Wanda grabbed her cup and headed towards John pushing him back in to her bedroom.

"well looks like not everyone is having a problem with men" Kitty giggled turning back to her food

"ah guess not" Anna smirked, she thought back to Remy asleep in her bed.

"well Kit ah better go back to my room too" Anna sighed and got up and put her plate in the sink, she grabbed another cup and filled it with coffee.

"Anna you have a cup here"

"ah know kit" Anna smiled shyly at the girl sitting in front of her

"oh looks like John wasn't our only guest than" Kitty smiled looking towards Anna's door

"erm no" Anna rolled her eyes and headed back to her bedroom

"guess im just not lucky than" Kitty sighed as she looked down at the rest of her food, thinking about Lance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna's bedroom

"Remy"

Remy felt something moving next to him and heard a beautiful voice speaking his name, he thought he was dreaming at first, then the movement punched him in the arm.

"Remy"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, she sat cross-legged on the side of the bed holding a mug in one hand and shaking him with the other. her hair was tousled around her face, she looked like an angel.

"bonjour Cherie" Remy pushed himself up to look her in the face

Anna smiled and held out the cup towards him, "morning"

the two sat in silence for a short while Remy couldn't stop glancing at her, she looked great even for first thing in the morning.

Anna looked him over and couldn't help but notice his fine toned arms and chest where the blanket had fallen so he could reach the coffee.

"sleep well?" Anna glanced him over shyly

"oui Cherie, y'self?"

"ah slept great thanks" Anna smiled thinking about how comfortable and warm it felt in his arms of a night

Remy smiled back thinking of how nice it had felt with her pressed against him and how comfortable and easy it had been to fall asleep together.

"Remy tinks he should probably take y out now since we have slept together twice now non?" he smirked as he pondered the insinuation

"oh Rems ya make it sound so dirty" she leaned forward and punched him in the arm

"ow chere y gonna bruise Remy if y keep hitting me like that" he stated rubbing his arm

Anna smirked and leaned forward and did it again

Remy grabbed her arm and reached out and tickled her side making her fall against him giggling. he knelt above her to continue his attack while she thrashed around trying to throw him off or get away from him.

Anna managed to sit up a little and knock him backwards but he grabbed her arms and pulled him with her as he fell back on the bed, they landed with Anna straddling him. Remy smiled "better position non?"

Anna growled and thumped him in the arm, Remy pushed up and rolled the two over so that he was on top of her and leaned down and began to kiss her passionately.

Anna felt his lips crush down on hers and she responded, she wanted nothing more than to feel the electricity that runs off him when they kiss. His tongue touched her lips and she opened her mouth automatically allowing him to enter, their tongues danced around each other in a heated battle.

Remy ran his hand down her arm, following the curves of her hip on to her thigh, pulling it up so that it wrapped around his waist. Anna moaned at his touch and let her hands trace his back and sides as his hand traveled back along her leg and up her side towards her breasts.

Remy groaned as he felt Anna nip at his bottom lip, he smiled in to the kiss and let his hand continue on its trip across her perfect mounds. Anna smiled as she felt him brush her nipple.

she felt a twisting in her stomach as he began to tweak and pinch her breasts, playing mainly at the nipple. she couldn't believe how much she wanted him from just a kiss and gentle playing. no other boy had ever turned her on so quickly without even trying. there was something about Remy she just felt like they connected on more than a physical way but something drew her to him.

Anna groaned in to him again when he left her lips and traced down her neck with his tongue while he reached down to pull her night-dress up, his large hands leaving warm trails of fire as they ran up her leg towards her stomach and back towards her breasts.

Remy felt himself pulsate as her hands started traveling down his chest, making sure to brush across his nipple and down his abdomen, he felt her rub her palm along the top of his stiffened muscle.

Anna began to reach inside the waist line of Remy's boxers when she heard a voice from the door way.

"oh god sorry"

Anna turned and saw Laura standing looking stunned before turning and running back through the door.

"oh Gawd" Anna looked up at Remy and giggled

"Remy take it y want to go after her non?" Remy sat up looking disappointed

"ya sorry but ah think the moments gone don't ya" Anna looked down shyly

"hmm maybe" Remy cursed Laura under his breath and sat back away from Anna so that she could get up

Anna jumped of the bed and grabbed her robe and ran after her cousin.

As she entered the living room to head to Laura's bedroom she was met by several amused looking faces. John and Wanda sat on the sofa, Kitty at the breakfast bar and Laura looking flustered stood in the middle of the room.

"sorry Anna, I didn't know you had a friend in there" Laura looked down blushing

"well it will teach ya'll to knock then wont it" Anna smiled at her embarrassed cousin

"yeah I guess"

"would help Petit"

Anna turned to see Remy standing in just the grey jogging bottoms he had worn the night before.

she smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"morning Mate" John smirked over to his friend

"bonjour" Remy smiled around the room

the room fell silent for an awkward five minutes until Laura felt like she may crack under the uncomfortable lack of noise.

"well we better get ready we have practice for the performance tonight" Laura grinned nervously and then turned and headed for her bedroom.

"oui Remy tink John and he better go home to get ready" Remy smirked at John

"I think your right mate" John pecked Wanda on the cheek and got up from the sofa

Remy nibbled Anna's ear and whispered "see y later belle"

Anna shivered and watched him walk out of the door with John.

"so like totally give us all the details" Kitty bounced up and down looking from Wanda and Anna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment 2B

"where have you guys been?" Pietro glared as the front door opened and John and Remy walked in wearing the same clothes they had worn the night before

"oh just around" John smirked looking from Remy to Pietro.

the two boys walked to their rooms and went to get ready for the day ahead.

"looks like some people had a goodnight" Lance laughed as he got up from the sofa and walked to his own room

"yeah aint they just lucky" Pietro growled "they obviously didn't watch the breakfast club"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amara and Jubilee walked down the stairs, each carrying bags of clothes and props for that night's performance.

"where are we meeting them then?" Jubilee huffed as she fought with the bags

"the parking lot Jubes" Amara beamed thinking about the date she had with Roberto last night

"right" Jubilee blushed at the thought of seeing Ray, she had never kissed anyone before and was a little embarrassed that she might have done it wrong

the two girls rushed along the path towards the parking lot, they spotted Roberto and Ray stood in front of Johns van, they had borrowed it to move the equipment and costumes that Amara had put together. Part of the deal for the battles was that if the girls got all of their costumes made then they boys would need them too so that the girls did not have an advantage over them. Amara had worked her fingers to the bone getting all of it done but she didn't mind it was a nice change to dress boys.

"hey" Roberto turned and began to grab bags from Amara before pecking her on the cheek. Amara blushed and rushed around the van to start putting stuff in.

Ray looked at Jubilee and smiled before realizing he should help, Jubilee frowned and pulled away from him and moved around the van to start putting the bags in the back.

Ray watched her walk away and sighed "stupid"

the four young teens got in to the van and began to drive round to the institute

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**the institute**

"they both stayed over" Amara smiled as she listened to Kitty talk about the events of the morning.

"yeah both of them and that's not the best part" Kitty grinned

"what?" Amara giggled over excited by the development in her friends relationships

"well Laura caught Remy and Anna starting to do something naughty this morning"

"what do you mean"

"well Laura didn't knock and walked in to find Remy and Anna in a compromising position, I mean nothing had happened yet but it totally was about to happen" Kitty whispered

"oh my god really" Amara giggled

"yeah, but anyways how was your date with Roberto?"

"it was lovely, we went for a walk on the beach and then for some food and then he took me home and he..." Amara blushed

"yeah?" Kitty prompted by waving her hand

"well we shared a goodnight kiss, and am not the only one" Amara winked and looked over to Jubilee

"really" Kitty jumped up and ran over to Jubilee and gave her a great big hug

"whats that for?" Jubilee asked shocked

" I just heard you had your first kiss, what was it like? did you enjoy it? did you use tongue? tell me tell me tell me" Kitty jumped up and down in excitement

"first kiss huh?" Wanda turned from her dressing table and looked across the room as Anna and Laura did the same

"erm yeah" Jubilee whispered feeling her cheeks burn brightly

"so what was it like?" Laura smiled at her younger friend

"well it was erm...nice" Jubilee smiled

"so whats the matter then love?" Wanda frowned

"well this morning he didn't speak to me and like Berto helped Amara as soon as he saw her and like kissed her cheek, he looked happy to see her but Ray just stood there staring at me, he didn't even speak when we where in the van" Jubilee slumped down in to the chair she put her hands to her face and sobbed

"oh Jubes" Kitty wrapped her arms around her shoulders

"he's an idiot love like all men" Wanda walked over and kneeled in front of the girl

"but what if it was because I can't kiss?" Jubilee moaned through her hands

"don't be stupid, I bet its him" Laura called from the other side of the room

"yeah ignore him love, he acts like a jerk he aint worth you" Wanda rubbed her friends knee soothingly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really messed it up though man" Ray looked at Roberto, "she is gonna hate me"

"nah I bet she just was shy too you know Jubilee can be pretty shy"

"whats up" Lance looked at the two younger boys puzzled

"Ray messed up with Jubes and is kind of feeling pretty stupid about it" Berto explained

"oh what did you do?" Pietro appeared from behind Lance and stood in front of the two younger boys

"well last night went well and then this morning I didn't know what to say I figured I would just know when I saw her but when I did my mind went blank and instead I just stood there looking at her and she stormed off and wouldn't speak to me on the way here" Ray looked down embarrassed

"oh dude that is really not good" Lance bumped Rays shoulder

"sounds like she has had lessons from Laura" Pietro frowned

"what you too?" Ray looked up

"yeah I put my foot in to it big time last night and she stormed off, she hasn't spoken to me either. don't worry though it Jubes is anything like Laura she eventually cools off and speaks to me again" Pietro grinned

"yeah am sure by tonight she will be fine" Berto smiled

"come on let's get ready" Lance nodded and then headed down the hall way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**later that night**

"the sets looking great tonight Lex" Logan smiled at his daughter as she stood checking the sound booth

"yeah Amaras done some great props and costumes today" Laura grinned at her dad

he loved seeing her excited before a gig, she always seemed to alive before she went on stage.

Laura glanced up at her dad and could see that he looked worried about something

"whats up dad"

"your uncle victor is here and he told me about his last meeting with Anna yesterday"

"don't worry dad, Anna wont kick off, so that just means you just have to manage Victor"

"oh yeah that's all I have to do" Logan rolled his eyes

Laura stood up and kissed her dads cheek "don't worry dad I think he really wants to try to get on with Anna, problem is they are very alike but am sure he will try to control himself"

"hmm your right I suppose" Logan grumbled thinking of having to try to keep his older brother in check

"well dad im finished I'll see you after the gig" Laura grinned and headed for back stage

"good luck love" Logan called after her

Laura turned and smiled at her dad before carrying on

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan walked to the middle of the stage ready to introduce the acts

"good evening, we all feeling good tonight?"

the crowd cheered in response

"well tonight is the second battle for this week and I hope you all remember that you have to vote for the songs and performances you like, the booth is at the back of the hall. tonight we have the brotherhood boys kicking off the show and tonight's theme is classic rock so let's make some noise" Logan took a brief bow and left the stage as the crowd erupted with cheers and whistles as the curtains began to open.

The stage was set up with instruments, strobe lights and smoke-filled the stage giving the atmosphere of a classic rock gig.

Remy stepped forward to the microphone and smiled out at the crowd, he checked his guitar and looked across the stage at Pieto and Lance who were stood in front of microphones as well.

the lights dimmed and started flickering along with music as the boys began to play, Remy smirked and looked to the side of the stage where Anna was stood, he caught her eye and winked as he began to sing.

**your cruel device**  
**your blood like ice**  
**one look could kill**  
**my pain your thrill**  
**I wanna love you but I better not touch**  
**I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I wanna kiss you but I want it to much**  
**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

Anna grinned as she heard the lyrics, she loved this song and she could feel chills running through her as Remy kept glancing towards her. her mind wandered back to earlier that day, the explosion of heat in her body at his touch and the way his lips felt against hers, how close they had been to each other. she could almost feel her knees buckle at the thought of the pleasure she had felt with him on top of her and how close they had been to going even further.

**yeah well I don't wanna break these chains**  
** poison**  
**burning deep inside my veins**  
**poison **  
**I don't wanna break these chains**

the song finished and the crowd erupted in to screams and cheers, the boys smiled and waved out to the crowd. Remy looked across the room as he felt two sets of eyes burning in to him, he spotted Coach Creed at the back of the hall and he did not look happy. He scanned the room again while Lance set up for his song and he spotted the other eyes he could feel on him. Jean stood near the front with her group of girls around her, she looked pissed and seemed to be burning a hole through him with her eyes. he kept waiting to be thrown across the stage with just the power of her stare. he smiled down at her and turned to his amp to make sure that he was prepared for the next song.

Lance tilted the microphone towards him "lets give it up for Remy aye? how ya all doing tonight?"

the crowd erupted again and Lance smirked before counting in the guys for the song.

the music started and Lance glanced to the side of the stage and spotted the girls dancing, at the front of them was Kitty she moved so gracefully, he felt his heart skip a small beat and he realized he needed to turn away or he would forget to sing.

**oh here we are and here we are and here we go **  
**all aboard and we're hitting the road**  
**here we go rocking all over the world**  
**well gidy up and get away**  
**we're going crazy and we're going today**  
**here we go**  
**rocking all over the world**

Lance bounced around while singing, Remy and Pietro jumping around while playing to his side. he smiled and continued singing.

Kitty giggled as she watched the tall boys dancing around while singing, she loved listening to him. he had such a unique voice and she loved this song. she thought back to the date the night before how perfect it had been, the movie was great and he had taken her to a great place to eat. She couldn't remember ever laughing so much or having such a nice time with a boy let alone on a date.

the boys finished the song and she smiled as they headed towards her, she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Lance before she knew what she was doing. Lance turned a brilliant shade of red as he looked down and wrapped his arms around her also.

"that was great lance you guys really rocked it" Kitty grinned

"thanks Kitty but hadn't you better get to the booth" Lance glanced at the girls heading on to the stage

"oh yeah" Kitty blushed and pecked his cheek before rushing on to the stage

Laura smiled as she turned to set up her guitar, Kitty glared at her as she winked at the blushing girl. Laura turned back to the crowd and smiled, "so you guys enjoying the night so far?" Laura watched as the crowd reacted, she giggled down the microphone. "this ones a slowy make sure you got a partner for this dance"

Laura turned to check on Wanda and Anna and caught a pair of violet eyes form the side of the stage, she smiled and winked at him as she turned to count in the song. she thought back to the night before, she wasn't really angry at him anymore but she just couldn't seem to control her temper with him, she kept having this niggling feeling that he was only interested in her for one thing and she didn't want to make it easy, she wanted to know if he would put up the fight for her.

she sighed and looked across the crowd as she started singing, she spotted a similar looking brunette and smirked down at her through the crowd. there was her other reason for forgiving him, the look on crystals face.

**you could have a change of heart**  
**if you would only change your mind**  
**instead of slamming down the phone boy for the hundredth time**  
**I got your number on my wall, but I aint gonna make that call**  
**when divided we stand babe united we fall**  
**got the time got a chance gonna make it**  
**got my hands on your heart gonna take it**  
**all I know I cant fight this flame**  
**you could have a change of heart **  
**if you would only change your mind**  
**cause im crazy bout you baby time after time**  
**without you one night alone**  
**is like year with out you baby**  
**do you have a heart of stone**  
**without you cant stop the hurt inside**  
**when love and hate collide**

Wanda glanced to Laura and then to the side of the stage, she spotted her brother staring longingly at her friend and she smiled as she realized this song was about them. they really liked each other but just couldn't seem to stand to be around each other.  
Pietro glanced across to his sister and noticed her looking, he smiled and looked down before looking back at Laura, he knew the song and knew what it was about, he couldn't believe she had chosen this. the song spoke volumes about them and he watched as she sang out the lyrics in her heavenly voice. he felt his chest constrict as she glanced over at him and there eyes locked, she continued to sing as though singing straight at him. he felt a bolt run though him as though it has jumped through the air from her to him. he smiled and watched her finish the song.

Laura grinned over at her dad who was at the back of the hall and was clapping, stood next to him was her uncle victor who looked unnaturally enthused by the performance. he never looked like that normally he knew he was watching Anna, she smiled and looked across at her friend who was getting ready to sing her song. Laura smirked as she wondered how Anna's new-found daddy was gonna feel after Anna's performance.

Anna straightened up the microphone and grinned as she spotted her fathers eyes at the back of the hall. she hadn't realized he was going to be there but knew this was about to cause a riot and she couldn't help but want to laugh.

the music started and Anna spotted another pair of annoyed eyes looking at her, she looked down and spotted Jean glaring at her from the front of the crowd, Anna smiled and started to sing.

**shes your adolescent dream**  
**school boy stuff a sticky sweet romance**  
**and she makes you want to scream **  
**wishing you could get inside her pants**

**so you fantasize away **  
**while you're squeezing her **  
**you thought you heard her say**  
**good girls don't**  
**good girls don't**  
**good girls don't but I do**

Anna watched as her fathers eyes grew wide at what she was singing, she also couldn't help but hear a chuckle to her left and as she glanced she spotted Laura trying to hold on a laugh. Laura had also obviously spotted their fathers reactions to the song.

Anna looked to the side of the stage and smiled when she spotted Pietro and Remy stood looking stunned, they obviously were also not expecting such a bold song.

**your alone with her at last**  
**and your waiting till you think the time is right**  
**cause you've heard she's pretty fast**  
**and you're hoping that she'll give ya some tonight**  
**so you start to make your play**  
**cause you couldve sworn you thought you heard her say**  
**Good girls don't**  
**good girls don't**  
**good girls don't but I do**

the crowd cheered and whistled as the song came to a finish and Anna couldn't help but smile at her father, who was now seething with anger. she grinned in to the microphone as she announced a small break before heading of the stage.

Remy stood watching her approach, he couldn't belive she had just sang that song. He smiled as she reached him "so swamp rat what ya think?" Anna grinned

"Remy more than excited if y must know chere" Remy winked down at her

Anna giggled and walked past him towards the dressing rooms, Rem watched her leave and then turned to head towards the lads dressing room.

Pietro waited by the toilet door, he had spotted Laura run off the other side of the stage trying to avoid him but he needed to talk to her, especially after that song.

Laura walked out of the bathroom and spotted him straight away there was no point in trying to avoid him so she just smiled and walked straight towards him. "hey"

"hi" Pietro looked her over, she looked great, she was wearing a black leather jacket with a red cropped top underneath that came to the top of her stomach. her low riding jeans showing of her curved hips and fitting tightly to her well-rounded ass.  
"look am sorry I went of on one last night" Laura looked up in to his violet eyes shyly.  
"No its ok, I shouldn't have said what I said and I didn't mean to argue either"  
"so we gonna make up then?" Laura grinned slyly  
"sure what did ya have in mind?" Pietro leaned forward closer to the long-haired girl

"well we could do this" Laura stretched up on her toes and kissed Pietro passionately  
"oh man your woman be kissing another guy"  
Laura and Pietro broke apart but stayed in each others arms as they turned to look at Todd and Jamie stood staring at them.  
"hey I told you before stay away from her bug breath and you kid" Pietro growled glaring at the younger boys

"Jamie how many times do I have to tell you me and you never gonna happen will you just get over it, go and find some other girl to bother will ya" Laura snapped, she grabbed Pietro's hand and pulled him back to the back stage door pushing past the two younger boys

"dude I don't think she is hot for you anymore" Todd smirked at Jamie

"really ya think" Jamie punched Todd in the arm and stalked off back to the back of the hall.

Pietro and Laura walked in to the hall way and walked in on an uncomfortable scene in front of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna walked out of the dressing room and was about to head for the stage when she heard Remy talking down the hall, she turned and stopped when she saw who he was with. Anger surged through her body and pain ran through her chest, _she's done it again!_ Anna watched as Jean pressed herself up against Remy and then kissed him right there in front of her.

the door opened behind Remy and he turned to see Laura and Pietro watching him and Jean, he then noticed Laura's eyes move from him to somewhere down the hall, he turned and felt his heart sink as he saw Anna staring at him, her eyes filled with pain and anger. he turned back to Jean and pushed her away ready to move after Anna but she moved to run away.

Jean laughed as she watched Anna running down the hall, "good girls don't but I do" Jean shouted after the southern girl. Remy turned on Jean, "what are y playing at Jean?"

"just showing these goth things where they stand, that they don't stand a chance with guys like you. Who should be with girls like me" Jean smiled slyly at Laura

"fillies like y, who had guys like me and cheated on me and is still going out with the guy who she did it with. d same guy who tried to rape Anna the other week" Remy screamed cornering Jean against the wall

"w w what I don't believe you, he would never do that" Jean whimpered

"well Remy tink y better ask him before y deux ruin more lives huh?" Remy slapped the wall next to Jeans head and stormed away down the hallway after Anna.

Pietro glanced at Laura who was seething with anger towards the red-haired girl in front of her, "yeah he did Jean and it wasn't the first time he tried something like that with her and just to clarify something else" Laura stepped forward in to the same position Remy had been "you ever call me or my friend anything again and I will tear you to pieces, also you ever hurt my cousin like that again it wont be me you will have to dead with because im sure her daddy you know coach creed would love to know that you just upset his little girl" Laura smirked and stormed off following after Remy and Anna.

Pietro watched Laura go and then turned to Jean "she means it you know and if I was you I would leave before either she comes back or my sister does" with that he turned and followed after Laura trying to catch up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna ran to the toilet at the back of the stage and locked the door, did she really just see that? had Jean just kissed Remy? why was she doing this? did Jean hate her that much that she had to ruin everything in her life? was she not pleased enough that she had taken Scott?

Anna couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheeks as she stood there rocking as the questions and images ran through her head. she heard a knock on the door and knew who it was right away before hearing him speak "go away Remy" she yelled through the door

"chere please let me explain" he called back, he had no idea what had just happened, Jean had come back stage to congratulate them on the show so far and then he heard a door open and before he knew it Jean had jumped him. he didn't want to kiss her and he was devastated that he had hurt Anna.

Anna opened the door and looked him over, "what can ya possibly say Remy, sorrah ah slipped, mah lips jumped on hers with out meh?" Anna screamed

"she jumped on Remy he didn't want t kiss her, d only person Remy want t kiss is y belle" Remy pleaded

"well ya wont be doing that again ever" Anna shouted and slammed the door shut again

"chere please, don't be like dat, come on we have a show and y no Remy only have eyes for y"

"Remy, Let me talk to her"

Remy turned and spotted Laura heading towards him, she smiled and tapped on the door

"Rogue hunnie can I come in" Laura sung through the door

Anna rolled her eyes, Laura only ever used her old nick name when she wanted to get around her and it always worked.

"come in Lex" Anna called back "but only Lex"

Laura smiled at Remy and patted his arm as she walked past him in to the bathroom. Pietro tapped his shoulder and pulled him back towards the dressing rooms.

"leave her to it man, if there's anything Laura's good at its talking" Pietro smiled

"Anna hunnie, come on you know Jean planned that" Laura smiled at her cousin

"ah know, but he didn't have t kiss er and he could have pushed er but he didn't. ah don't understand what ah ever did to er to make er hate me this much that she wants to ruin mah life twice?" Anna wailed

"she just wants what you have that's all, she traded Remy for Scott and now she wants him back because you got him that's all, shes popular they think weird you know that" Laura grinned

"what ya mean she traded Remy for Scott?" Anna looked puzzled

"well Remy is her ex she cheated on him with Scott" Laura explained

"what, Remy is the boyfriend that text me!"

"yeah I guess he was, now look I would love to go through all this with ya now babes but we have a show to do and I know you don't want to but the show must go on please" Laura pouted at Anna

"oh don't pull that face" Anna rolled her eyes "fiahne but keep him away from meh"

"not a problem, we can just cancel your duet" Laura smiled

"good cos ah aint sharing a stage with him" Anna opened the door and stomped towards the dressing room

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy took centre stage again and looked out over the crowd, the magic had gone since he knew the person he was singing this song for wasn't there and didn't want to hear him sing anyway. he sighed and looked around the stage to check to start the count in. as the music started he remembered why he had picked this song, he had listened to it so many times since he saw her dancing to it and as he started to sing the image of the care free beautiful southern belle filled his head.

**shot through the heart and your to blame**  
**darling **  
**you give love a bad name**

Remy sang through the song, he kept hoping to see her appear at the side of the stage but she never did. he couldn't believe this had happened, just when he was finally getting close to her.

Anna felt like she was in a daze for the rest of the show, she listened as Pietro performed a rendition of Rebel yell by billy idol, and then the boys all performed the boys are back in town for their finish. she played automatically while Wanda sang hit me with your best shot and Laura stopped the show with guns and roses patience. even while they finished with bad reputation by Joan Jett.

She came off stage and spotted him waiting for her, she just frowned and headed straight out the main door, she just needed to get away from them all for the night.

Anna headed to the back of the room, where she had seen him last, he stood up as he saw her approaching

"hi dad"

"Anna are you ok?"

"Yeah can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home" she pleaded

"sure" victor looked down at his young daughter stunned by her request, he knew something was the matter but what?


	12. how am i going to forgive you?

**The usual disclaimer I do not own anything in this story written out of love of the characters. I hope you enjoy this next installment in this extra long chapter. There are a few rude scenes and I am fully aware that I do not write them that well but I have tried my best. If you dont like them feel free to skip the story will still make sense. please R+R**

Apartment 2A

"So like why do you think Anna went home with creed last night" Kitty looked across the breakfast bar to Laura

"I guess it was to avoid Remy, she was really hurt by what happened" Laura shrugged trying to avoid this conversation

"Well what did happen" Wanda turned to look at the two girls

"well Remy was coming out of the hall, cheerleader queen from hell Jean, way laid him in the hall and when she heard Anna coming out of the dressing room she kissed him, Anna saw ran off and didn't want to speak to him" Laura frowned as she thought about the pain in her cousins face

"What a bitch" Kitty stomped her feet looking frustrated

"We need to do something about those bimbos, they need to learn not to mess with us anymore" Wanda grinned slyly

"Well what do you have brewing in your evil little mind" Laura smirked back to her raven haired friend

"I think I have an idea" Wanda smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment 2A

"Guys you think he's ok?" Lance glanced over his shoulder at Remy's door.

"Yeah he's just really bummed out about what happened"

"Well I don't know about you mates but I think this is going to be bad" John looked between the two boys

"What you mean?" Pietro looked from Lance to John confused

"Well did you see how mad Wanda and Laura were and that was just them two, add in Kitty and the other two and how upset Anna is gonna be and this thing it's about to explode" John waved his arms in a dramatic demonstration of exploding

"Now that you mention it maybe we should keep an eye on them because if my sisters temper is anything to go by Jean and her girls are about to get something horrible happening to them very soon" Pietro sat pondering what his sisters twisted mind may come up with for punishment for the girls

"Well I guess we better get ready for college then" John got up and headed for his room

"Yeah although I'm not that bothered what happens to jean and that, they brought it on themselves and to be fair I'm pretty pissed with them myself" Lance got up and grinned back at Pietro

"Besides aren't you a little excited to see what the girls come up with to do to them?"

"You don't know how evil and twisted my twin is then" Pietro sighed thinking back to the things that Wanda would do to him as a child when he annoyed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car pulled in to the teacher's parking lot and the two sat in silence for a moment, the awkward tension between the two was a little suffocating

"Thanks for letting meh stay" Anna smiled across "ah know it was a bit weird and sorrah for just like dropping it on ya"

"It's alright kid" Victor turned and looked down at her, he had never been good at the whole lovely dovey family stuff so he wasn't sure what else to say

"Well thanks anyway" Anna smiled again and got out of the car

Anna walked alongside her father fully aware that everyone around them watched them as they moved through the grounds together. Some people where aware of the new found relationship between the gym coach and the small gothic girl but the rest looked at her as though she was being led to her death by the scariest teacher in the college.

Anna reached the art building and turned as her father stopped behind her, "aye runt, I don't know what happened last night but just wanted ya to know ya can come round whenever you know" Victor looked down at the small girl in front of him.

"Thanks Victor, ah appreciate it" Anna smiled,

"No problem kid but erm there is someone else you need to meet and I think you may be surprised so I guess it would be easier to do at the institute say tomorrow night?" Victor studied the girl in front of him, she could be so vulnerable at times like her mother but just like Raven she would spring back and take on a whole new form of being tough and strong like nothing in the world could touch her.

"Who is it?" Anna looked puzzled, she wasn't sure she could take meeting anymore family

"He's just someone you will want to meet" Victor sighed "look I have to go kid see ya" and with that he turned and walked away

"Bah" Anna called after him as she pondered what he had said and headed in to the building behind her.

"Anna" Kitty called from the table in the art room as soon as she entered the door

"Hey Kit, Lance" Anna nodded at each of the teens but sat down lost in thought

"Did you have a nice time at your dads?" Kitty frowned not sure if she should ask

"well ah suppose ya could say that, ah slept on mah dad's sofa, a man ah don't really know, because mah kind of boyfriend kissed his ex-girlfriend in front of meh and she just happens to be the same girl who stole my ex-boyfriend by sleeping with him while we were still together so yeah mah night wasn't too bad Kit" Anna shrugged, she wasn't angry at Kitty and she didn't mean to take it out on her but she couldn't help the words that just rushed out of her mouth

"Yeah I totally get that it was like pretty awful" Kitty smiled at her friend

"Sorrah Kit, it aint nothing to do with ya it's just been a really crappy weekend" Anna groaned and looked down at the art book in front of her.

"Oh don't worry about me besides we have a way of cheering you up and I know your scary little head is gonna love it" Kitty grinned slyly at Anna

"Wanda? What's she planning?" Anna grinned back

"Oh you know her always an evil plan a brewing in the back of her mind!" Kitty giggled

"This a secret plan or you girls feel like sharing" Lance spoke up for the first time in the conversation, causing the girls to turn and look towards him like he hadn't been there the whole time

"Well we would love to Lance but it's a girls only type of plan but don't worry you will see soon enough" Kitty grinned her eyes lighting up with menace

"Well anything that puts those bimbos in their place am game" Lance smiled at the two plotting girls

The three sat giggling and laughing talking about the bimbo brigade as Kitty referred to them as, Anna felt herself start to feel a little better since yesterday, she didn't need a boyfriend she just needed her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura and Wanda walked in to history; Wanda smiled when she spotted John and headed over to sit with him. Laura followed behind quietly, she wasn't angry with Remy but she felt a bit awkward talking to him considering he was the cause of her cousin's pain.

"hey Pyro" Wanda smiled as she spotted John playing with his lighter, he looked up and smiled back at the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"Hey babe" John moved himself around on the chair so that Wanda could sit on his knee, the two pecked each other on the lips and Wanda turned and looked Remy over,

"How is he?" Wanda whispered in to John's ear

"He's bad Sheila, he wasn't this bad when he found Jean shagging that other freak, and that was pretty bad" John turned and looked Wanda in the eyes while whispering so that Remy couldn't here

"That bad really?" Wanda frowned thinking about how Anna must be feeling

"Yeah that bad"

"Has he talked about it?"

"Nope, he just grunts and sits in his room listening to music" John grinned "he like a little teenage girl"

Wanda frowned and punched John in the arm,

"Ow, hey that hurt babe" John grimaced and rubbed his arm

"Well don't be so insensitive, he's obviously really hurting and so is she and we need to fix it" Wanda grinned

"What you got in mind love?" John smiled back at her

"Well my first plan is to get rid of the cheerleaders once and for all, second we need to think of a way to get these two back together without them even noticing its happening" Wanda looked across at Remy and grinned

"Sheila, you make me totally hot when you talk about evil plots and schemes" John whispered in to Wanda's ear before nibbling her neck

"Mr Allerdyce is there a chair shortage?"

John and Wanda turned quickly to see Mr McCoy stood in front of the class waiting to start

"No sir" John smirked

"Good well then I think Miss Maximoff will be ok to find her own seat! And oh look there is it beside you, now what are the chances" Mr McCoy grinned back as Wanda slipped of her boyfriend's knee and on the chair beside him.

"Sorry sir" Wanda smiled sweetly at the large teacher

"that's ok Miss Maximoff, I am all for romance and affection, after all I am a fan of Shakespeare and other such play writes but maybe not in my Chemistry class"

Laura sat giggling at the pair as they both turned pink under the eyes of the class and the good natured chemistry teacher.

Remy also let out a chuckle at his friends mishap with the teacher and smiled when the two turned to glare and him and Laura who was visibly giggling violently.

"Oh just shut it you two" Wanda glared at Laura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked along with Kitty towards the dining hall, she knew she had to see him some time but really she wished she didn't have to see him in a place where she might see her as well. This was like the end of last year all over again, avoiding Scott and Jean and now she wanted to avoid Remy. Anna grimaced as she thought his name, _you would think that considering what we both went through last year he would never had done this to me_ Anna scowled as she headed to the table with Kitty.

"Come on Anna, you might as well like totally just get over with or it's gonna be worse aint it" Kitty smiled as she took her seat at the table,

Anna sat down next to her small friend and sighed as she looked over her food, she didn't really feel like eating but Kitty had forced saying that it would make her feel better. Anna had wanted to just go to the library and bury her head in a book and ignore the world until the next lecture but Kitty has insisted that she should come along.

Anna pulled out her book and placed it in front of her, as soon as someone was there long enough to distract Kitty she was going to read, mostly so she didn't need to speak to any one especially not him.

Lance pulled up a seat next to Kitty and they started talking, Anna looked around the dining hall, it was all quiet still for now so she picked up her book and began reading, she felt herself fall in to the comfortable and familiar world of the moors and Kathy and Heathcliff. Wuthering heights was her favourite book and whenever anything was bothering her she would always lose herself in it just to escape the voices and arguments in her head.

Eventually the table started to fill up, John and Wanda appeared at the same time and she heard their voices echo through in to her imagination, moments later she heard the familiar squabbling tones of Pietro and Laura, she lifted her gaze to look at them for a second and he caught her eye.

The two of them stopped for what seemed like hours, the whole world stood still as she looked in to his eyes, she felt a thrill run through her like it had the day before but this time a bitter after taste appeared in her body like an aftershock. She felt a pain hit her chest and she turned her eyes back to the book just to avoid the raw emotions that were threatening to emerge.

Remy looked down in to the emerald eyes, he had never seen so much emotion in one look. He felt it pass through him, the hurt, the anger and other feelings remaining from before he hurt her.

Remy walked around the table and sat down next to her in his usual seat, everyone seemed to be involved in their own conversation so he knew he wouldn't get another chance to talk to her without being interrupted.

"Anna" Remy whispered moving close to her

Anna grunted and turned a little away from him to make sure that he understood that she did not want to speak to him, in fact she didn't want him sat next to her but there wasn't much she could to about that. She was trying to say in the imaginary world of her book but she found it hard under the watchful stare of those hypnotic eyes.

"Anna, Chere please talk to Remy" Remy whispered again, he hated that she was ignoring him and he hated the fact that she had yet to even look in his direction.

"Why should ah?" Anna turned anger distorting her face as she turned to him, she had tried to ignore him but even her imaginary world was not helping with the mixed feelings she was having at him being close and his voice echoing through her head.

Remy blinked shocked at the anger he saw in front of him, "I didn't mean t hurt y petit"

"Well ya did Remy an ah don't care if she jumped oh ya or not, ya didn't exactly push her away or nothing did ya?" Anna's eyes swam with anger, her voice had started to rise as she spoke letting her emotions escape,

"y know Remy wouldn't do anything like dat t y, I don't want nothing t do with Jean anymore" Remy reached towards Anna to grab her hand but she pulled away quickly and moved to stand up, he took a quick glance around the room, the closer tables had all turned at Anna's raised voice and where now watching to see what would happen next

"well good for ya Remy, but don't think because ya'll tell me that you don't want her no more, that it mean you and me are gonna be anything" Anna stood over the tall Cajun, her hands on her hips and anger surrounding her like a force field

"Anna just listen to me" Remy stood up trying to stop everyone from hearing the argument

"no ah don't want to listen anymore Remy, ah don't want to talk to you, ah don't want to see you, and ah want you to stay away from meh" Anna turned and stormed away, she couldn't hold in the pain anymore and needed to be away from everyone watching her

Remy watched her leave and turned when he heard giggling coming from another table, he turned and found Jean and her friends sat giggling as Anna passed them, he shot them a glare and then grabbed his trench coat and moved to follow Anna. He didn't particularly want to argue again but he needed to make sure that she was ok

Anna reached the doors of the dining hall and turned quickly, she spotted Remy start after her. She didn't want to speak to him again being near him was painful and confusing so she started to run hoping he wouldn't be able to find her if she got away quick enough.

She turned around the corner near the English building and headed down the path way between the Science and Drama building hoping that going down the small dark path that she would make sure Remy didn't find her before she could get to her car.

Anna spent that much time checking behind her that she didn't spot the person stood in her path until she walked in to him, she turned and felt herself grow cold as she looked up in to those rose tinted glasses.

"Well that was quiet the performance" Scott sneered moving closer to Anna as she backed away trying to avoid his grasp

"What do ya want Scott?" Anna felt rage enter her body as she tried to deal with what had just happened and the last time she had been in contact with Scott in this way.

"well now that you mention it Anna" Scott grinned looking her over, she wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary but her jeans hugged her figure and her vest top didn't hide much of her ample bosom as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to keep away from him.

"don't ya come near meh Scott, ah know what ya were trying last time an ahm warning ya to stay away from meh" Anna shouted back, she was sick of playing victim to these men.

"Well maybe you should make me" Scott made a grab for her arm; he held on to her wrist and pushed her backwards towards the wall.

"Scott ah mean it get off meh" Anna screamed hoping to get somebodies attention as they moved past

"I don't get you Anna, you tease me all the time with your looks and the way you dress, you spend time with the idiot Cajun to make me jealous and you tell Jean about us so that she is angry at me and you can have me to yourself and you put on this big drama to show me that you are not spending time with that anymore and now you say no" Scott growled looking down in to her face as he pinned her against the wall, the hold on her wrist was becoming tighter and she winced under his grip

"That's all in ya head Scott, ah never told Jean nothing, ah don't look at ya, and anything between meh and Remy aint nothing to do with ya" Anna whimpered trying to get out of his hold

"Am getting sick of this game now Anna" Scott smiled before lurching forward and trying to kiss her

Anna turned her head and looked around hoping to see someone come to her rescue as she felt Scott grab at her clothes trying to gain access to her skin underneath.

"Please let meh go" Anna cried trying to struggle out from Scott's hold

"Now Anna, you know you always liked it like this" Scott smirked looking at the frightened girl, he watched as her eyes grew wide looking over his shoulder, the next thing he felt was being thrown up against a wall and two men standing in front of him.

"Get your hands off my daughter" Creed roared pinning Scott against the wall by his throat

"Victor" Anna gasped as she looked around at her rescuers

"Remy thought he told y to stay away last time what dat trip t d hospital not enough Mon ami?"Remy growled standing behind Victor

"Anna you ok?" Victor turned keeping his grip on her daughter's attacker

"Yah ahm ok" Anna stood wide eyed at the fury rolling off her father as he kept her ex-boyfriend in an iron grip up against the wall while still turning to check her over

"Get off me Creed or the school will hear of this" Scott shouted trying to fight back against the large man

"Oh I wouldn't be doing that RUNT! You see because that would just mean I would get the sack and then me and you could play this game for real, right now my job is the only thing keeping you breathing. I should snap you like a twig for touching my kid" Creed growled lifting Scott off the floor and grinning like a predator does it's pray

"You don't scare me Creed" Scott stammered trying to look the wild man in the eyes

Creed grinned and lifted his fist to punch the tall dark haired student,

"Dad don't" Anna ran forward and grabbed his arm before he could hit the younger man

"Let go of me kid, this punk needs to learn a lesson not to mess with my girl" Creed yelled trying to pull away from Anna without hurting her

"No dad, he aint worth it" Anna spoke soothingly to her father trying to convince him to stop

Creed looked around at his daughters tear streaked face as she stood looking up at him with large eyes, he felt a pang in his chest as he realised he should have been checking she was ok before beating this creep to a pulp.

"It's your lucky day welp" Creed growled leaning in, his face inches from Scott's before he threw him on the floor.

Creed turned to look at his daughter; he looked her over checking quickly for injury "you ok kid?" Creed stepped forward towards her

"Yeah thanks" Anna wrapped her arms around herself; she looked down at the floor and refused to look in his eyes as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"come on I'll take you home" Victor looked down at the young girl and started leading her away to the car park, suddenly he stopped and turned to Remy who was still stood in the pathway watching them leave

"Thanks Cajun, I guess I owe ya one" Creed nodded towards the tall auburn haired boy

"No problem Mon ami" Remy bowed to the two and turned walking back down the pathway, where Scott had just ran off

Anna watched Remy leave and sighed as she thought about all the emotions she had been feeling before this, now she just felt numb and she wanted more than anything to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy turned the corner and ran towards the shrinking figure that was Scott summers, he grabbed the brown haired boy by his jacket and threw him against the wall,

"Creed may have went easy on ya Mon ami but Remy here aint to happy that this is the second time y hurt Anna" Remy growled glaring at the crumpled boy on the floor

"She doesn't want anything to do with you Cajun, you don't know her, and it's all a game she's playing with me" Scott smirked looking up towards the angered man stood above him

Remy snarled and kicked at Scott catching him in the side, "Remy don't tink y will be going near Anna again"

"Why Cajun she don't want you either" Scott huffed as he tried to catch his breath after being winded by the blow to his side

"Maybe she don't but Remy don't care y stay away" Remy's eyes glowed as the anger he felt towards the man on the floor built up

"I don't think it's any of your business freak" Scott stood up and swung at Remy, Remy moved and knocked Scott of balance by punching him in the side as he dodged the sloppy punch.

Scott doubled over as he felt the punch in his side and held on to his side breathing heavily, Remy moved forward and grabbed the back of Scott's jacket and was about to punch the boy again when he heard someone yelling behind him

"Remy get your hands off my boyfriend" Jean screamed from the end of the path way

Remy turned and looked as the fiery red head stormed towards him, followed by a group of girls and some of the football team. They all looked him over as they took in the scene. He let go of Scott as he realised he was now outnumbered and this could get ugly.

"Tell y boyfriend t stay away from me and Anna or next time Remy will do more than wind him a couple a times" Remy glared around the group before landing his sights on Jean

"Why would he want to go anywhere near that gothic whore" Jean laughed

"why don't y ask y boyfriend cos dis be de second time Remy caught him trying to force himself on her" Remy growled feeling rage build up in his body looking at the man who had stolen his girlfriend and was now hurting his "friend"

"I don't believe you" Jean screeched looking from Remy to Scott

"don't believe Remy but know this Jean, Creed knows he found him both times too and Remy don't tink he too happy considering dats his kid your boyfriends got eyes for" Remy smirked watching Jeans face turn cold as she looked down at Scott who had yet to move from his crouched position

"Scott you want to explain this?" Jean growled

"I don't know what he's talking about, I was walking along and Anna tried to force herself on me, I tried getting her off and the next thing I know Creed attacked me and then this freak followed me and attacked me again making up this stupid stuff about me trying to hurt Anna" Scott stood up and limped towards his girlfriend past Remy. Remy looked him over in shock as he heard how easily the lies rolled out of his mouth and how quickly Jean seemed to buy them

"want to explain yourself then Remy because it seems to me your slut of a friend is the one to blame here, forcing herself on Scott and then when she's caught by her creep of a dad and you she tells you it was him who attacked her and then you two beat him up" Jean glared up at him

"Y don't believe dis crap d y? I thought y was smarter den dis petit? Remy aint no liar an d is bullshit" Remy shouted moving to stand in front of Scott

"y may convince her and all y little group here but we know de truth an y better watch y back or one day the sabretooth gonna be biting it!" Remy smirked as he turned and walked through the group and back towards the dining room in search of his friends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creed pulled up outside the address Anna had given him and got out of the car, he watched as the tired looking girl pulled herself out of the vehicle and began to walk towards the building.

The two climbed the stairs in silence, they reached Anna's door and she turned to look at the large man who seemed to be taking up most of the space in the small hall way.

"Thanks for before erm… dad" Anna tried to smile but could tell that it didn't work when Victor frowned down at her

"You gonna be ok kid?"

"Yah ah just want to go in an get in to bed"

"You want me to come in with ya?"

"No its ok ya'll should get back to work"

"I don't mind kid if you want me to stay I will"

"Nawh go on ah'll be fiane" Anna quickly wrapped one arm around the huge man in a loose hug and then turned and walked through the door.

Creed stood still for a few seconds, his emotions where all over the place, he wanted to go and find that summers brat and beat him to a pulp, he felt cross about that had happened to Anna, he was still confused about his feelings towards the girl considering he had only found out he had a kid a matter of days ago and mostly he was confused by his need to look after her.

He turned and headed back down to his car, Summers was not going to get away with this and Creed knew he had other ways of getting this kid to pay without laying a finger on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rem's where you been?" John looked up puzzled as his friend appeared back at the table

"Did you follow Anna?" Wanda looked him over, his clothes where ruffled and his face looked like thunder

"Oui lucky Remy did"

"Why?" Laura turned and stared across at him

"Scott tried it again" Remy pounded his fist in to the table as his anger spilled over with his words

"He what" Laura growled looking around the room for spectacled boy

"Don't worry chere, Creed stopped him and Remy here gave him a few good kicks before Jean and d others stopped him"

Laura grinned "well I guess dats something, where is she?"

"Creed took her home"

"Well come on fuck college this afternoon" Laura jumped up and headed towards the doors, followed quickly by Wanda and Kitty.

"Should we go?" Lance looked around the group and then watched as Kitty left the room

"What would we do?" Pietro shrugged

"Remy going home" Remy got up and nodded to his friends as he left the table and headed out in the same direction as the girls

"Should we go after him?" Lance spoke up again

"Yeah come on we might as well" Pietro got up from the table and nudged John, the three followed after the tall Cajun and headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna woke up with a start, the image of Scott coming towards her burned in her mind. She looked across at the clock

"3:30AM! Why ahm ah awake" she groaned as she rolled over in the bed

She thought back to the last time Scott had hurt her and how good she felt lying in bed that night, Remy close to her and holding her, telling her everything was going to be ok.

She felt all the emotions from the day rush back over her like a wave, the fear of Scott's attack, the pain of seeing Remy, the anger from the argument with Remy and then the relief of seeing Remy and Victor save her from Scott.

She thought back to the pain on Remy's face as she shouted at him and walked away, the similar look he had when she watched him leave after the fight.

Anna didn't know what came over her but she slipped out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom, the flat was in darkness but she stumbled her way to the front door. Anna stepped out in the hall way, which was dimly lit from the street lamp outside the window at the end of the hall way, she stepped towards the flat opposite and twisted the door handle, she sighed when the door popped open.

She peeked her head around the door and checked that no one was about, she knew that John often stayed up till crazy times in the night because his body had never really adjusted to the time difference since moving from Australia.

Anna creped through the living room towards the similar door and held her breath as she opened it slowly, she stepped through when she realised there was no movement from inside the room.

She looked across the room she could see the tall strong body lying there still the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She felt herself instantly relax, she didn't know what it was about him but she felt drawn to him. He had made her feel so much better the last time this had happened that tonight she couldn't imagine being without him even though she was still angry at him over the Jean incident.

Anna made her way towards the bed trying to avoid the littered objects on the floor; she reached the side of the bed and stood still watching him sleep. He looked so beautiful laying there peaceful, she reached out and brushed some of his hair out of his face. She smiled when a little grin appeared on his face at her touch.

She watched him sleep for a while, sitting on the edge of the bed. Anna yawned and started to feel drowsy as she watched him, unfortunately she wasn't watching as Remy turned over on the bed and knocked her to the floor.

"OUCH" Anna cried as she hit the floor

Remy sat up at the sudden yell from his room and looked over the edge of the bed to find Anna lying face down on the floor

"Cherie what are y doing there?"

"well ah couldn't sleep and ah erm… ah don't know" Anna sat up looking worried, she didn't know what had made her come to his room or why she would feel the need to be there, she was still angry with him but she just needed to be near him.

Remy smirked and sat up on the edge of the bed offering a hand out to Anna who was still on the floor,

"well der are better places to sit in this room den de floor Cherie" Remy grinned as Anna stood up and straightened out her pyjamas, he felt a movement in pants as he looked her over, her tiny pyjama shorts just coming short of her curvy bottom and the vest top showing more than enough of her stomach and breasts.

"Well ah was sitting on the edge of the bed Remy but ya'll kicked me off"

Remy smiled as she stood with her arms folded over her chest scowling down at him

"Remy didn't mean to push y out of bed petit but if he had known y was here he may have kept y in it" he winked looking her over

"Oh shut up Remy, ahm still cross with ya and this don't change anything, ah just didn't want to be alone tonight"

"So chere why did ya come to Remy, why not go to Laura or Wanda?"

Anna looked down at Remy who was lying provocatively on the bed; he smirked up at her watching her taking him in.

"Ah don't know, ah guess ah just wanted to feel better like the way ah did last time" Anna's eyes widened and she felt the sting of tears behind them.

"Chere?" Remy watched her as she tried to stop the tears from falling

"Ahm ok Rem's"

Remy watched as a single tear ran down her cheek

"Come here Anna" Remy knelt up on the bed and pulled her over towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him as she began to sob.

"Why won't he just leave me alone" Anna cried out in between body wrenching sobs

"Remy tink he not ready to let go of someone as special as y Cherie"

Anna looked up at the red and black eyes looking down at her

"Remy ah don't want to be alone tonight do ya mind if ah stay here?"

"Be my pleasure belle"

Remy smiled down at her and then moved across the bed and lay down pulling her with him so that she lay in front of him.

Anna settled down in the bed feeling his strong arms around her, she felt safe and warm, she shifted her legs and suddenly felt something digging in to her thigh

"Remy do ya have anything ya pocket?" Anna grinned as she felt him shuffle backwards away from her

"Sorry Cherie, Remy's body don't know we fighting"

Anna giggled and shuffled backwards towards him again

"It's ok Rem's, I don't mind" she wiggled against him and giggled again when she heard him moan in to the back of her neck

"Anna y may need t stop dat or Remy may be the second person t attack y today" Remy grinned kissing her shoulder

Anna shivered as she felt his lips on her skin; she felt an urge in her stomach. The butterflies she often felt around him had changed to a fire and it was burning through her with desire for him.

Anna turned over so that she was facing Remy; she smiled up at him as she watched confusion fill his face.

"Promise meh Remy that ya'll aint using meh to get back at Jean" Anna eyed him carefully

"Remy wouldn't do that t y belle, Jean she mean nothing to me no more" Remy watched her as she seemed to take in everything he said

"Did ya want to kiss her the other day Remy?"

"Non like I said Remy only have eye for y"

Anna blushed as she smiled at the Cajun

"Well then ah'll forgive ya but ya ever do something like dat again ah will never talk to ya again Remy ya hear meh?"

Remy grinned like a Cheshire cat before kissing Anna's forehead

"Believe me chere Remy won't be upsetting y anytime soon"

Anna smiled

"Especially after meeting y daddy"

Anna frowned and slapped Remy on the arm before starting to giggle

"Ouch, looks like y hit like y daddy too non" Remy rubbed his arm and smiled as he watched Anna giggle

They lay in each others arms comfortable in the silence, Anna felt Remy's hand brush along her arm as he pulled her close, the fire in her stomach ignited again and she felt it spread throughout her body.

She reached out and traced his lips with her finger, his soft lips where warm and tender, the urge to pull him close and let the fire flow between them was to powerful and she crushed her lips down on to his.

Remy felt her nibble at his lip, he glided his tongue along her luscious lips and felt his body become a flame the second her tongue touched his.

The kissing was electric; the atmosphere around them seemed to sparkle with tiny explosions like fireworks.

Anna couldn't believe how good it felt when he touched her skin; it was like she had never been touched before. He ran his hand along her thigh leaving trails of heat where ever he touched.

"Remy" Anna groaned as he nibbled along her neck, his tongue trailing along her collar bone and down to her chest, he smirked as he felt her shudder as he reached underneath the cotton vest top. His hand stroking along her waist and stomach before reaching her breasts.

He caught her lips in a kiss, the longing for each other becoming unbearable as he tweaked and pinched at her breasts.

Anna felt like she may explode with pleasure at the touch of his hands, she smiled as he travelled down her body so that his mouth was aligned with her breasts. She watched as he removed her top and sat up on his knees above her, he grinned down at her chest and then moved back to her with an eager look in his eyes.

Suddenly she felt his mouth around her right nipple, sucking and nibbling. The feeling was intense and she wanted to scream out loud but held it in so that no one would hear. She bit her lip as he continued trying to keep herself silent although that was proving harder then she thought.

She had only been with Scott before and she never realised how good this could feel, how much you could yearn for someone, how much you could want someone to devour you.

On instinct the thrust her hips up towards him as the area between her legs started to become uncomfortable with moisture and a sinking feeling appeared in her stomach signalling that she needed him to enter her, to take her now, she wanted to feel him inside her, the heat between then was growing and she didn't want it to end this quickly.

Remy felt Anna thrust against him, his pants became tighter as his body reacted. He let his hand trail down her body circling his fingers along her waist and hip; he raised his head and caught her lips in another kiss.

He smirked as he heard her groan in to his mouth, he reached the top of her leg and ran his hand around the waist band of her shorts, he reached further down and ran his hand down her thigh lifting her leg by the back of her knee.

Anna groaned as she felt his fingers heading back towards her private area, his fingers traced her waist band again before promptly pulling her shorts off. She glanced up at Remy as he knelt above her looking her over, he smiled, Anna looked him over quickly noticing that he had no clothes on, she hadn't felt him remove any clothes she wasn't even sure when he had done it but there he was in all his glory.

Remy lay down on top of her, her body suddenly exploded in ecstasy as she felt him enter her….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment 2A

"Hey guys has anyone seen Anna?" Laura looked puzzled as she exited Anna's room,

"Isn't she in bed?" Kitty turned to face Laura

"Would I be asking where she was if she was in her room considering that's where I have just been?" Laura raised an eyebrow to the small brunette in front of her

"Wonder where she is then?" Kitty frowned

"Let's go see if she's with Wanda" Laura headed straight for Wanda's door and went to walk through it before Kitty gabbed her arm,

"Knock first; you don't want to see John and Wanda you know" Kitty giggled remembering Laura's run in with Anna and Remy

"Good point I really can't afford the counselling for that one" Laura grinned

They knocked on the door and waited for a response

"What!" they heard Wanda yell from inside the room

"Is Anna in there with you?" Laura called back

"No why?"

"She's not in her room and she didn't leave a note or anything and I have been up since 5 cleaning and she hasn't gone out past me" Kitty explained

Wanda opened the door blinking at the light "1) where do you think she has gone 2) why have you been up since 5?"

Kitty blushed "I erm… had a weird dream and I couldn't sleep after it"

"Am gonna guess by that blush it was about a certain long haired neighbour of ours" Laura grinned

"Well maybe" Kitty turned crimson as she looked at the floor avoiding the two girls stare, her head snapped up as she heard a maniacal laugh coming from inside Wanda's bedroom

"Lancey boy is going to love hearing that he is the object of your raunchy dreams Kitty cat" John called

"Oh my god! Wanda you could have warned me" Kitty screeched running back to her bedroom

"Sorry Kit I thought he was asleep" Wanda turned and picked up a teddy from the chair near her door and threw it across the room at John who was still lying in the bed

"So where do you think she could have gone?" Laura asked feeling anxious that her cousin was missing

"I don't know but am sure she's fine, let me get dressed and we will go over and see if any of the boys have seen her!"

Laura and Wanda got ready and met again in the living room

"You coming Kit?" Laura called through her bedroom door

"You mean to the boys apartment? NO!" Kitty yelled

"Come on Kit it's not like he is gonna know and even if he does there's nothing wrong with it, I've had sex dreams with half of the boys in them" Laura called back

"Really?" John grinned at Laura

"Yeah none of you fire boy" Laura snarled

Wanda giggled at John's disappointment; she turned and whispered "you're always in mine"

John grinned from ear to ear before kissing Wanda's cheek

"So we going or what?" Laura called

"Go without me! It's like way to embarrassing"

Laura rolled her eyes and turned to Wanda and John, the three headed in to the boys apartment across the hall.

Pietro looked up as the three entered the room and smiled when he saw Laura walk in behind John and Wanda.

"What's got you guys here so early?" Pietro raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Have you seen Anna?" Laura glanced around like she was expecting to find her stood around in the boy's apartment

"Nope, why?"

"Because she's gone from her room and she hasn't taken her phone and none of her stuff is missing and she didn't leave a note or anything and am a bit worried you know after yesterday" Laura frowned down at the silver haired boy

"Well I don't think she's here, Lance you seen her?"

"Nopes I haven't"

John, Wanda and Laura giggled as they turned to the long haired boy remembering the conversation this morning

"What's so funny?" Lance glared at the three

"Nothing" Laura and Wanda answered in unison

"Well not nothing" John replied

"What?" Lance looked confused

"Well it seems Kitty cat over there has had some pretty vivid….ouch" John yelled as Wanda punched him in the arm

"Shut up you" Wanda yelled trying to stop him from talking

"What about Kitty" Lance's face lit up as he heard Kitty's name

"Nothing it's just John being stupid" Wanda replied

"Really?" Pietro grinned looking between the three

"Yeah it's nothing" Laura snapped back at him with a scowl

"Well if it's nothing why are you two so defensive?" Pietro grinned

"Look we can tell you but you can't say anything, Promise?" Laura looked Pietro up and down

"Promise" Pietro grinned

Laura looked to Lance

"Promise" Lance smiled back at the long haired girl

"Well turns out Kitty has been up since early this morning cleaning"

"Yeah well that's weird but why is that worth trying to hide" Pietro rolled his eyes

"Let me finish will ya idoit!" Laura snapped "she's been up since early because she woke up and she woke up because she was having a rather explicit dream involving one of you" Laura winked up at Lance who was now turning bright red

"Really! Oh lord that's priceless" Pietro giggled

"Yeah but you can't say anything to anyone not even Kitty she will die from embarrassment" Wanda glared at the three boys

"Yeah and you promised"

"Ok" Pietro glanced between the two angry looking girls

"So neither of you has seen Anna" Laura returned to the search for her cousin

"Nopes but why don't we go ask Remy" Pietro turned and headed for the door of Remy's room

The group followed Pietros lead as they headed for the door, he opened it and stopped dead as they all peered around the door frame

"Well looks like you two are friends again" Pietro grinned looking over at the bed where Anna and Remy lay in each other's arms, the sheets barely covering them.

"Anna" Laura yelled

"What?" Anna replied groggily before realising where she was and who's voice she had just heard, she sat up quickly and spotted the group of teenagers stood in the door way

"Erms Anna sheets"

Anna glanced down and realised she was naked and had currently just shown everyone her breasts

"Oh mah gawd" Anna Screeched diving back under the sheet and hiding her head while nudging Remy

"Huh what's going on Cherie" Remy growled as he felt Anna prodding him with her elbow

"Morning Remy" Wanda grinned

Remy sat up slightly and looked at the door, rolled his eyes and lay back down on the bed,

"What y want" Remy growled

"We were looking for Anna but we see you found her" Laura giggled

"Oh good ya'll found me now get out" Anna yelled from under the covers, her head still buried against Remy's chest

"Y heard the lady get out Remy's room" Remy smirked looking them over

The group left the room and turned to each smirking

"Looks like we don't need a plan to get them back together" John sighed at Wanda as they all sat down on the sofas

"Maybe not but my plan to destroy the queen bitch and her cronies is still in action and believe me she will not know what's hit her" Wanda grinned across the table to Laura who smiled back

"What are you lot planning?" Pietro eyed them suspiciously he knew all too well how evil these two could be together

"Just wait and see baby it's going to be epic" Laura winked and kissed his cheek

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y can come out now Cherie" Remy ginned tickling her through the sheet

"Oh gawd ah ah'm so ashamed" Anna whined trying hard not to giggle

"Oh come on petit they would have found out eventually"

"Yeah that don't bother meh, but ah just showed John, Lance and Pietro mah boobs"

Remy stopped

"What y mean belle?" he looked down at her puzzled trying to pull the sheet from her face

Anna pulled the sheet down to look at him after his sudden serious tone

"Well ah sat up when ah heard them come in and ah forgot ah was naked, so they saw a bit more than they should"

"Remy not to happy about this petit" he pouted at her

"Well sorrah Rem's but I didn't mean to" she smiled up at him

"Remy just got to see em myself and now he's shared them with his friends" he continued to pout like a big child

"Well they only got a glance sugah"

"Oooo petit Remy love it when y call him sugah"

"Well sugah" Anna grinned "they may have seen em shortly but de haven't touched them"

Remy's eyes lit up as he hovered over her leaning on his elbow

"Maybe Remy should look again just to make sure"

Anna giggled as he grabbed at her tickling her while he looked down at her breasts watching them jiggle around while she laughed and wriggled trying to get away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura turned to Pietro as he counted up the clothes bags he had in front of him,

"P, do you think them two will make it to practice?" Laura grinned as she pointed towards Remy's bedroom door

"Erms I don't know Laura but maybe we shouldn't go either" Pietro smiled as he moved towards her, she smiled back and they wrapped their arms around each other

"Don't be getting any funny ideas Mr Maximoff" Laura grinned "we both know that practice doesn't happen without me and you there"

"Oh spoil my fun there love" Pietro smirked down at the long haired gothic beauty in his arms

"Sorry baby" Laura pecked his lips and moved away to keep preparing everything for practice.

Pietro walked towards Remy's door, he could here giggling from both of the teens inside and he knocked on the door

"Yep" Remy called back

"You two coming to practice today?" Pietro called back smiling thinking about how much happier Remy sounded in just that one word

"Yeh be out in a minute" Anna answered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura, Pietro, Remy and Anna arrived at the institute and headed through the back door each carrying armfuls of props, costumes and music equipment.

"Dad" Laura yelled as they headed down the corridor with Logan's office on

"Lex in the office" Logan called back

The four teens headed in to the office, Logan looked up from his desk and smiled

"Lex, Stripes" he smiled at the two girls

"Hey boys" he nodded at the two boys behind them

"Mr Logan" Pietro nodded back

"Monsieur Howlett" Remy grinned

"You kids her to practice?" Logan looked at the items in the arms of each of the kids

"Yeah daddy, its dress rehearsal before the gig tomorrow" Laura moved around the desk and kissed her father's cheek

"Come on Laura we better get started" Anna smiled at her uncle and walked out of the room

"Stripes wait a minute I need a word please" Logan called after her

Anna stopped and turned and headed back to office while the three other teens headed down to the main club

"What's up Logan?" Anna smiled at her uncle

"Your dad told me about yesterday how you doing?" Logan eyed her suspiciously

"Ahm ok thanks, Remy and meh made up and everything's fiahne" Anna grinned

"Well along as you're ok, just one more thing" Logan added as he spotted Anna go to get up from the chair she had fell down on while talking

"Yeah"

"Your dad also told me about him bringing someone to meet you"

"Yah do ya'll know who it is?"

"Yes and all I can say is it's gonna be a shock and if you need to talk about it afterwards you know where I am" Logan smiled looking at her

"Ah think ah'll be ok" Anna frowned suddenly feeling anxious about her father's mystery guest

"Oh and Anna, your brother and mother are coming as well, they called to let me know, they said they had been trying to call you but you weren't answering your phone"

"Ah thought Kurt was still in Germany with his dad" Anna questioned

"yeah well your mother called him when she told you about your dad and explained you had been a bit shocked and so they thought they would come and spend some time with you" Logan rolled his eyes

"Right well as better go get on with practice ah guess ah'll see you tonight"

Anna smiled and left the room, questions buzzing around in her head, who was she going to meet tonight? Why was her mother coming back to town? Why was she bringing Kurt?

Anna reached the stage and smiled as she spotted the two groups starting to set up

Tomorrow night was going to be exciting but for now she had to face tonight….


	13. so your my brother?

**A/N: sorry about this lateness of this chapter my dear reader friends, I have been suffering awfully with writers block so I decided I would step away for a while and spent my time reading breakfast club fanfic hoping this would unglue this block and I believe it has I sat down at my desk this morning and felt the story start pouring out of my head as soon as I put pen to page so thank you to those authors who cured this tragic ailment. Thanks for being patient and thanks for the lovely people who have started following since I have been away. Thanks always to my devoted readers and reviewer LALA and Lovely smile and of course my sister Steph who always posts weird reviews on here but gives me and honest one normally over the phone so thank you for that. Please keep reviewing I do enjoy hearing from you and your opinions on what the story is doing. Speak soon Tarra x**

**p.s. I know full well that when I first posted the themes for the bands that I posted about Vice Versa only problem there the more I try and right this theme the more I get stuck with my writers block so we are going to gracefully skim across that and pretend I didn't miss it while I think of another theme for the songs before I change the chapter with the list in. sorry for any confusion **

Apartment 2A

Anna sat looking at her laptop, the man she now knew to be her brother dancing around on the screen. The images of the night flashing through her mind as the loud music pouring from the speakers slowly dulled her other senses.

_Earlier that night_

_Anna watched as her father approached, his tall body commanding presence like always but something else was weird about the way the crowd reacted to him. She couldn't see this mystery guest who she was supposed to meet but they seemed to be causing a reaction around the room. _

_She remembered her father stopping in front of her and smiling as the mystery guest came in to full view, Greydon Darkside. He was the lead singer in the band the acolytes and there he was stood in front of her with a stupid smile on his face. _

_Anna sat feeling the stare of everyone in the room as the two men sat down at the table she and Laura were occupying, Anna glanced towards her cousin to see if she had known who she was going to meet and if the look on her face was anything to go by the answer would be a no. _

_The two girls sat in silence while the two men order drinks from the blonde waitress Tabitha who was batting her eyelashes and swaying her hips every chance she got at Greydon. _

"_So Kid, this here is your big brother Greydon" Victor eventually spoke watching the two girls who seemed to be in shock, a huge smirk ran across his face as he watched her nod dumbstruck. _

_Anna shook her head as the words sank in "Brother?" Anna looked between the two men_

"_Yeah" Victor smiled again this time a little less pleasantly as he looked over the top of the girls head and then across to Greydon_

"_Vat d ya mean broder?" a voice behind Anna spoke_

_Anna turned to spot her brother and her mother had an arrived and was standing behind the group watching this reunion_

"_Mother" Greydon spat glaring in the direction of Raven_

"_Greydon, son how lovely to see you" Raven cooed in a sickly sing song voice_

"_Don't call him son, you gave up that right a long time ago" Victor growled standing up _

"_Oh and I suppose you're the world's best dad" Raven shrugged him off with a wave of her hand_

"_He might not have been the best dad but he was the only parent I had, or did you forget about dumping me on his door step when I was 5. All because you had that one now and didn't need me?" Greydon growled as angrily as his father and stood in a similar dominating pose as he towered over the girls pointing at Kurt_

"_Vat do ya mean? Now dat she had him?" Kurt turned looking horrified at his mother "ve had anoder broder and ya didn't tell us?" he pointed between himself and Anna glaring at Raven_

"_now son don't be like that, me and your father we were going to make a go of it and then I had you and he left, then me and victor made up and we all lived together for a while but I knew once I had your sister I could never deal with all three of you so Greydon went to live with his dad, when Victor and me broke up"_

"_Is that what you tell yourself to sleep better at night Raven, like it was a custody job? You told me leave that you didn't want me back, I came back from the army and the next day I open the door to find Greydon on the step with suitcases and boxes crying and your car leaving my drive way" Victor shouted, the people close enough had stopped dancing and chatting and where now listening to the conversation_

"_Well you are his father" Raven shrugged again_

"_And what about being a father to Anna or you being a mother to me?" Greydon yelled _

"_Look Greydon I feel terrible about the way I handled things but you were better off with your dad look how much you have done and Anna never needed a dad she had me and Kurt and Irene" _

"_Oh yes Irene your "friend"" Victor smirked_

"_What does he mean mama?" Anna turned suddenly confused, it was the first time she had spoken through the argument and the group turned to look at her like she had never been there at all_

"_Your mother and her FRIEND has always been a little more than a friend, that's why it never worked out with any of us men, she wanted kids but didn't want the dad?" Victor grinned _

"_Shut up Victor that is none of your business" Raven shouted feeling slightly more flustered_

"_So let me get this straight, your Anna and Kurt's brother" Laura suddenly spoke pointing at Greydon, "you're Anna and Greydons dad but not Kurt's and she is the mother of all three. Greydon grew up with you but you didn't know about Anna and Kurt and Anna didn't know about you or about you" Laura looked around confused_

"_Yeah kid where you been for the last half an hour?" Greydon huffed _

"_Sorry I was just trying to get this straight" Laura mumbled feeling small under the tall man's stare_

"_Who are you anyway?" Greydon peered across the table at the dark haired girl stood next to his sister_

"_She's my daughter and your cousin" a voice spoke up from behind them_

"_Greydon this is your uncle Logan, that is Laura your cousin" Victor rolled his eyes at his brother's sudden appearance_

"_so folks I know this family reunion is going great but can I suggest you move it in the back because although the crowd love our family dramas am sure the girls could do without the whole college knowing that the families fucked up" Logan growled in a low voice_

"_Ah need a minute, ah'll be back in a bit" Anna pushed past her uncle and hurried towards the exit_

"_Kurt go and get your sister" Raven demanded staring at Victor_

"_No its ok I'll go" Greydon grabbed his brother by the arm and marched after the young girl_

_Anna had been sat out on the bench at the side of the institute, there was a small stone dome overlooking the gardens, she stared out trying to take in all this information. _

"_Anna? It is Anna right?" _

_She turned and found Greydon stopped in front of her _

"_Yah, sorrah ah ran out, just a bit much ya know"_

"_Yeah I can imagine, learning that you have another brother that your mother and father are possibly the craziest people alive and your mother is probably the worst parent in the world and she may also be gay? I mean what's not hard about that" Greydon smirked_

"_Deep down ah thinks ah always known about mama and Irene, it was Irene who raised meh really, mama was around but she was always working and traveling so Irene looked after meh and Kurt"_

"_Yeah that don't surprise me, I remember Irene was my nanny to when I was kid before she shipped me of to dear old dad" _

"_What he like as a dad ah mean?"_

"_well he's pretty much the same as you see him now, tough, hard to please and not big on the hugs and cuddles but he was always there you know if I needed him and yeah I hated him for a while in my teens but now am older I see he made the best out of a bad situation you know"_

"_Yah ah get tha, ah can't believe ya'll mah brother, ah mean ya'll Greydon Darkside, ya de lead singer of like de biggest rock band on the planet and here ya are talking to meh and telling meh we are related"_

"_Greydon Darkholme Creed" _

_Anna turned looking puzzled_

"_That's my name Greydon Darkholme Creed, but the record company thought it was a bit long so that changed it to Darkside" _

"_Oh ah get it" Anna smiled weakly at her older brother_

"_look kid I get it if you don't wanna come back inside and I get if you don't want to talk to me and the old man in there, but we didn't know anything about you, in fact I only found out I had a sister the other day when I called to let dad know I was flying in to record some stuff and would be dropping by" _

"_Yah well dad kinda only found out liake then too" Anna looked to the ground_

"_Don't you look sad kid, this aint your fault, our parents are seriously messed up mutants and we could hate them but were will that get us? Gothed up and in a band" _

"_Well ya a bit late der broder as ah am de only von not in a band" Kurt spoke up suddenly appearing behind them_

"_Hey kid sorry about before, I didn't mean to take it out on you, it was just seeing her you know and then remembering you. Last time I saw you, you was like one years old and tiny you looked like a baby monkey" Greydon threw out his hand towards Kurt_

"_Dat ok, ve understand besides as ya said our parents pretty messed up dude" Kurt grabbed his brother's hand and shocks it enthusiastically_

"_So Kurt said you were in a band?" Greydon turned to Anna _

"_Yah we play here" Anna looked down shyly suddenly feeling a little in adequate in her band status_

"_That's cool" Greydon smiled "you guys any good?" _

_Anna shrugged continuing to avoid her brother's gaze_

"_are you kidding, der great, at de moment she in a battle of de bands with her boyfriend's band an de play off against each ova to see who de better band its de total set up ting to see who win at de end of de contest" Kurt grinned throwing his arm around his sisters shoulder_

"_Really when are you guys next playing?" Greydon grinned_

"_Tomorrow night dude ya should totally come and hang out am here for the weekend anyway and we could all get something to eat after or summit" Kurt grinned_

"_I'll have to see what my schedules like but I might be able to show"_

"_Cool" Kurt gave the older boy a huge smile and two thumbs up_

"_Right well I have to be going and am sure the parents are looking for you two by now so I guess I will see you guys around"_

"_VA don't be a stranger" Kurt called as their older brother walked away_

Anna snapped out of her memories as the music was interrupted by a sudden on noise.

She looked at the laptop and spotted a notification of a message

She smiled as she read it over

**Remy: ya ok chere? Didn't see ya when ya left? Remy hurt that you didn't say goodbye!**

Anna answered with a smirk on her face

**Anna: why don't you come over now swamp rat and I'll say it now**

Anna grinned when he suddenly logged off and she grabbed up her clothes that where on the floor and straightened her bed when she heard a knock on the apartment door,

She listened as Kitty answered the door and giggled as she told Remy where she was

She quickly glanced in the mirror and straightened her hair and clothes as she heard a tap on her door, she stepped forward feeling her breath accelerate and her heart pound in her chest as she pulled on the door handle.

"Bonjour petit" Remy smirked as she opened the door enough for him to step through, standing behind the door so that he could not see what she was wearing

Remy strode across the room and sat on the bed before turning and looking her over as she shut the door and leaned against it

She smiled as his eyes went wide and he looked her over,

Remy looked her up and down slowly and then blinked to make sure she was real, she was stood there her hair messed up in curls around her head making it look like she had just got out of bed, her long legs only covered by a pair of knee high socks, he let his eyes trail up her body, she was wearing his football jersey but that appeared to be all. He grinned as she started walking towards him

"Well goodnight Mr LeBeau" Anna extended her hand towards the Cajun who was leaning back on her bed

"Don't y be teasin Remy now Belle" Remy growled sitting up towards her

"Ah don't know what ya mean, ah am a good girl" Anna held her hand over her chest in a dramatic gesture

Remy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on to his lap "sure ya are Cherie and Remy de queen of England"

"Well de mam would ya liake meh to salute?" Anna giggled getting up from his knee and curtseying and coming up in to a salute

"Remy like it when y bow t him Chere, Remy always knew y worshipped him"

Anna rushed forward and slapped Remy on the back of the head

"Ah don't worship ya, Remy Lebeau an if tha is what ya after ya'll better go back ta ya bimbos" Anna scowled as she stood with her arms folded over her chest

Remy smirked as the jersey rose high enough for him to spot a pair of black lace panties on underneath it, "non Mon amour y would Remy trade hatred like yours for worship off dem?"

Anna giggled and moved back in to his arms

"Now Petit about this bowing? Remy tink he needs t see it again but maybe y should face away from him dis time"

"Ya'll such a pig, Swamp rat"

"Ye but y de one rolling in Remy's swamp petit"

"Errghh Remy dats Disg…"

Anna tried to finish the sentence but felt his lips crash down on hers….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanda's bedroom

"Yeah" Wanda looked up as she heard a knock on the door

"Can we come in?" she heard Laura's voice yell back

"Yeah come on" Wanda groaned sitting up from her bed

Kitty and Laura burst through the door and slamming it shut behind them, they both jumped on the bed

"Remy's just turned up to go see Anna" Kitty crooned smiling from ear to ear

"Yeah and?" Wanda rolled her eyes at the small brunette

"It's just romantic, and am so totally like happy about them getting back together I mean aren't you? She deserves it with all the other stuff like totally messing up her life, I mean if it was me I would totally have like lost it by now" Kitty rambled through hardly stopping to take a breath

"Yeah it's great for them but why have you both come in to my room to tell me about it?" Wanda sank back down in the pillows trying to start getting comfy again for when she kicked her two friends out of her room

"Well we just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the club tonight?" Laura smirked

"Why what happened?" Wanda raised an eyebrow suddenly interested

"Well now you're interested" Kitty huffed leaning forward on her elbows on her knees

"Oh shut up you two and let me tell ya'll because you are never going to believe me" Laura grinned

"So what happened then?" Wanda sat forward feeling impatient

"Well Victor turned up with this mystery guest, only turns out to be Anna's older brother"

"What's so important about that I mean yeah it's a shock like but you know" Kitty interrupted

"If you let me finish?" Laura glared at the smaller girl "the best bit isn't that she has a brother it's who her brother is"

"Well who is he?" Kitty sat up straight suddenly feeling excited by this gossip

"None other than Greydon Darkside, you know the singer from the acolytes" Laura smirked as she watched the two girls faces turn from shock to confused in seconds

"But how?"

"well turns out Raven and Victor had Greydon and then Raven left Victor and ended up pregnant with Kurt after her affair, Kurt's dad ran off on her so she went back to Victor, and they all lived together for a while but after she fell pregnant with Anna and her and Victor broke up again she just handed Greydon over to uncle Victor and left with Kurt and Anna" Laura sighed

"Wow that's really messed up" Wanda looked puzzled as she tried to understand

"So why did you not know about Greydon?" Kitty looked over at her long haired friend

"I guess because they didn't talk for a long time when Greydon left to become a rock star he wasn't talking to my uncle so when Victor came to stay with us he didn't speak about it I guess" Laura looked down at the bed feeling suddenly a little embarrassed

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't wanna talk about your kid if you aint speaking" Kitty lied trying to sound convincing but not really pulling it off

"well I don't think that matters now does it, they all know about each other now and I guess it's just a matter of waiting to find out what happens" Wanda smiled at Laura trying to comfort her friend

"Yeah I guess, well I suppose we should all get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow and we don't want to lose the battle to them" Laura grinned motioning to lump along beside Wanda

Kitty looked puzzled when she heard a maniacal giggle come from under the bed sheets

"Oh Sheila and I thought I was being so stealthy" John grumbled as he pulled himself in to a seated position

Kitty jumped up off the bed and ran through the door so quickly it looked as though the door hadn't moved and she had passed straight through the wood

"What's her problem?" John smirked looking over as Laura and Wanda giggled

"She still hasn't forgiven you for hearing her rude dreams and for seeing her in her pyjamas"

"What's wrong with seeing her in her pyjamas?" John raised an eyebrow confused

"Well it took her a year of living with us in dorms for her to let us see her in them and we are girls" Laura laughed

"Yeah Kitty's a bit shy about her body" Wanda smiled looking down at John who was slumped down against the pillows

"Why she's got a good body" John grinned

"And why are you looking at her body?" Wanda turned her eyes widening with anger

"that's my cue to leave" Laura jumped up of the bed and quickly kissed the top of Wanda's head and smiled as she left the room with the two squabbling between themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The performance

Pietro turned to Remy and smiled as they waited outside the girls locker room, "ever think we would end up like this?" he laughed

"Like what Mon ami?" Remy turned to the silver haired boy puzzled

"ye know all love struck with girls in a band, waiting outside the dressing room for them to appear you know we seem totally whipped" Pietro shrugged his shoulders

"Not d only one" Remy sniggered and looked up to find John heading towards them

"Alright mates, the Sheila's still in the dressing room aye?" John grinned

"Yeah still in there" Pietro grunted looking at the door, he hated waiting but Laura would make him wait for everything it drove him crazy.

"Feeling impatient are we?" John giggled looking at the frustrated Pietro

"Yeah she takes forever" Pietro whined

"Well Remy sure dey be out soon, d show start in 10 minutes non?"

"Yeah but that don't mean they will be ready by then" Pietro whined

"Oh will you stop moaning Pietro" Laura stood in the door way smirking as she watched her silver haired boyfriend turn and take in her outfit

Pietro turned to the dark haired girl who stood there wearing a blue clingy flapper dress, with bead hanging down the front that clicked together as she moved, her hair was curled up and pinned around her face looking a little like a Marilyn Monroe style, her dark make up perfect around her eyes. He smiled as she moved forward towards him, his own black suit matching her dress with the blue waist coat and blue cuffs on the fitted jacket.

"you look great" Pietro whispered in to Laura's ear ignoring the smirks on Remy and Johns face, "thanks so do you" Laura grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips

"Nice lipstick brother"

The group turned to see Wanda stood in the door way with Anna and Kitty smiling at their friends,

"Oh shut up you" Pietro moaned but smiled at his sister as she headed for John

"Hello babe, you are looking on fire tonight" John grinned looking slightly more insane then normal

Wanda grinned and wrapped her arm in his before turning towards the door to the side of the stage "thanks Pyro, from you that's a compliment"

John laughed loudly as they walked towards the performance area,

"Come on Pie we better get up there too" Laura smiled and headed towards the door pulling Pietro by the hand

"Looking good der chere" Remy looked Anna over as she smoothed over her hair and turned to smile at him

"ya'll scrub up well too swamp rat" Anna smirked as she looked him over in his outfit, she couldn't help but notice the nice way the suit clung to his body showing off his curves and muscles, she smiled when she spotted his shirt was not done up fully showing the top of his well-toned chest.

"Come on Mon amour we need to be up on stage soon" Remy pulled Anna close and kissed the top of her head before moving towards the door the others had gone through.

Kitty smiled as she watched her friends pair off and leave, she just wished she was brave enough to tell Lance how she felt, she had wanted to tell him so many times but the words just didn't come out but tonight she was going to tell him either off stage or on it because tonight her song was all about him.

Kitty felt a flutter in her stomach with nerves but forced it away and walked the stairs towards the rest of the bands as she waited for the show to start. She spotted him across the other side of the stage; Amara was fixing his shirt collar for him and giggling as he said something. Kitty felt a little pang in her heart, could he like Amara? Did he know that Amara was with Roberto? No this was all in her head she was making this up. Kitty looked across again and spotted Amara with Roberto now, talking and cuddling, Lance was glaring at them. Could it be real was Lance in to Amara? Kitty felt her heart stop for a few seconds, had all those glances and shy smiles and conversations meant nothing, had it all been in her head. She frowned and looked away not sure on what to do but then a voice in her ear made her turned shocked

"Do not frown petit, Lance he like y not Amara, Remy see it in y eyes but don't be sad chaton"

Kitty blushed as she looked up at the red and black eyes of Remy LeBeau, "thanks Remy, like Anna is totally a lucky girl" Kitty smiled

"Oui Chaton she be dat" Remy grinned

"She be what?" Anna appeared beside the two and looked between the two of them

"She be lucky t be wit Remy here" Remy grabbed Anna by the waist and pulled her close to him, pecking her on the cheek

"Oh yah real lucky swamp rat" Anna rolled her eyes giggling

"Oh y wound Remy chere"

"Oh sorrah Mr Lebeau" Anna giggled again, pulling away and walking over to talk to Laura

"non chaton, tis Remy who is lucky" he smiled down at the small brunette and then moved to the front of the group as the boys readied themselves to go on stage.

"Laura, where's your dad shouldn't he be here by now to do the intro?" Jubilee called running up the stairs, pulling at the bottom of her dress trying to make sure it didn't ride up her legs.

"yeah I don't know where he is?" Laura turned towards the stage door ready to leave when I voice came through the PA system.

"who is that?" Kitty turned and looked towards the stage

"Don't know but hes tall" Jubilee rushed forwards trying to see who this person was

"Well whoever it is he seems to be attracting some female attention due to those screams" Pietro glared at the silhouette on the curtain

Anna turned to Laura and smiled "you don't think he turned up do you?"

"I think you might be right" Laura grinned and signalled for everyone to be quiet while they listened for the introduction

"Good evening everybody, tonight we have a great show for you all. The third battle is about to commence and I don't know about you but I can't wait to see our ladies and gents perform. Tonight's theme is sex and seduction, so let's give them lots of encouragement, let's raise the roof for the first of tonight's songs, the X-genes with Naughty girl"

The curtains opened and the girls rushed on to the stage to take their places, Anna smiled as she spotted Greydon walking away towards the back of the room where Kurt and Victor were also sat.

The girls stood across the stage in posed positions as the pre-recorded songs started, each wearing an individual styled outfit. The spotlight danced around the stage showing quick flashes of each of the girls before settling on Laura, her beaded dress sparkling under the bright lights.

**I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy  
If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame  
Feelin' kind o Y  
I might just take you home with me**

Suddenly the spotlight split and shifted across the stage towards Kitty who was already starting to dance out of her held pose, her pink jewelled dress shimmering as her hips swayed in time with the music.

**Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe is just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy, babe  
Babe, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe**

As the two girls finished dancing around each other, the music picked up quickly and the stage lit up to show the rest of the girls dancing in a seductive manner, each shimmying and bending like a burlesque dancer around the stage.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party**

**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
Feelin' kind o Y  
I might just take you home with me**

Pietro watched from the side stage smiling as he watched Laura with a large smile on her face dancing around her body swaying about to the music and the lyrics suggesting thoughts he knew he had to control quickly or his trousers where about to become very tight. Pietro glanced around trying to change his concentration but all he found was Remy and John stood smiling as they too watched the girls on the stage.

The girls finished the performance, the crowd erupting with cheers; wolf whistles and shouts from girls and boys as they left the stage.

"So what you think?" Laura gasped trying to get her breath back after the full routine and singing,

"I think it was great" Pietro grinned a little too falsely

"What's up?" Laura grimaced as she recognised the fake smile he used when he wanted to try and lie or hide something

"Nothing" Pietro grinned trying to hide the erotic thoughts he was receiving from being in such close proximity to Laura.

"Oh come on tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Laura am just excited to get on the stage"

"I don't think that's it and your lying to me Pietro and I know it" Laura frowned watching her boyfriend shift around in front of her

"Why would I lie to you Laura? What could I have to lie to you about?" Pietro stepped forward trying to hug the smaller brown haired girl

"I don't know why you would but am warning you now Maximoff I find out you are me and you are really going to fall out" Laura snarled

"Jesus Laura am not lying and there is no reason to be cross with me and I am going on stage now so excuse me" Pietro stormed on to the stage followed by the other boys

"What's up with him?"

Laura turned to find Wanda staring at her with curiosity written all over her face,

"I don't know but am going to find out" Laura pouted as she turned and headed back in to the dressing room.

The boys lined up across the stage and stood ready to start performing, the lights dulled down and each stood under a single spotlight with a microphone in front of them as their pre-recorded track stared playing.

**Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night**

The spotlight dimmed over Pietro as Lance began singing, he glanced to the side and spotted Kitty standing in the wings, he wanted so much to just go and kiss her to tell her that he liked her a lot but she always seemed so shy and had been avoiding him for the past week. He was certain that he didn't like her and that all the time they had spent together hadn't meant the same to her as it did to him but then when he saw her like this when he was singing she looked so proud and happy to watch him like all the other girls, but was she really just looking at him or was she looking at all of the boys on the stage.

**Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**

The six boys all stepped forwards towards the edge of the stage, the girls at the front all screaming as they began to sing in perfect harmony

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to**

Remy looked down at the front of the stage, he spotted a familiar pair of eyes looking back at him; he smirked as he saw a pout form on the face he knew all too well. Jean was pissed and probably because for the first time he was singing a song like this and it wasn't directed at her, he glanced back to the wings where Anna stood next to Kitty swaying along to the music and smiling straight at him, he winked and thought back to the times they had shared in bed. They had been some of the most happiest times of his life, not just the physical stuff that wasn't anything compared to lying with her in his arms, feeling her breath in her sleep, the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin under his. He was sure he was starting to fall in love with her but was he willing to admit it and would she feel the same?

**Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor)**

**I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you**

**Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do**

Anna stood watching the tall man; she smiled as he glance back towards her and then spotted his gaze falling in front of him. Anna stepped forward and glared down in to the crowd being sure not to be seen on the stage, she looked down and spotted Jean, she was scowling up at Remy who was singing straight at her. Anna frowned, she wasn't normally the jealous type but she didn't like Jean being here and she didn't like that Remy was singing at her and she didn't like the fact that Jean was intent on ruining her life and may find a way to take Remy away like before. Anna turned and headed back down the stairs straight towards the dressing room, she was already ready but she felt she needed something a little extra tonight, if Remy was going to flirt with Jean then she was going to make sure that every boy in that club noticed her tonight.

"Anna what are you doing?"

Anna turned; Amara was stood watching as Anna made small alterations to her costume

"sorry Mara but Remy was flirting with Jean an ah got this stupid idea tha if ah looked ah don't know something tha he wudnt look twice at tha mind controlling bitch" Anna groaned as she looked down at her costume

"Anna you don't need to alter a thing you look stunning and Remy sees that, if he was flirting with Jean it was part of the act and let's face it you were not the only person hurt by her games" Amara smiled weakly looking at the older southern girl

Anna looked her over thinking for a minute and then smiled "when did ya'll get so smart Mara?"

"I don't know" Amara grinned and looked over Anna's costume "but if you really want to do some work on this I think I have an idea"

"what do you have in mind?"

"you would have to trust me" Amara grinned turning to her bag and pulling out her small sewing kit that she kept for just such emergencies.

Anna grinned at the younger girl and sat and listened to Amaras plan as they discussed the changes that could be done quickly.

Laura walked out of the bathroom and heard the boys performance coming to a close, she ran towards the stage reaching the steps at Remy, John and Ray came through the door,

"whoa careful, watch it will ya" Laura yelled as she brushed past them up the stairs

"what's the rush Sheila?" John called after her before looking at Ray who was behind him

"I don't know" Ray shrugged as they paused and watched the small dark haired girl run up the stairs

"guess she's just eager to get on stage" John shrugged back and continued down the stage

The three boys headed to the dressing room to change for their next performance,

Pietro loosened his tie and left it to hang over the open collar on his shirt, he pulled his shirt out from his trousers and placed a pair of dark glasses on, he turned and looked across the stage, Wanda, Kitty and Jubilee where all gathered around what he could only think of to be Laura, checking her makeup and hair he assumed as he heard the music start up.

Pietro walked centre stage and smirked as the crowd erupted with girls screaming and cheering as the song began, he looked over to his left when he spotted Laura emerge from her friends and head on to the stage, he almost forgot how to sing as he looked her over, Her long dark hair draping around her shoulders, she was wearing a very tiny blue corset that pulled in, in all the right places and pushed up and out in others. Her long legs on show under her tiny black shorts showing the curves of her hips and thighs.

**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind**

Laura danced around the stage with Pietro, twirling and wiggling along to the song as he sang, occasionally draping herself around him with a smile and wink at the crowd, specifically a pair of blue eyes that looked close to tears watching the pair on the stage. Laura grinned and looked straight at the newly brunette cheerleader as she slut dropped towards the floor and slowly raised making sure to rub her body against Pietro as he stood watching her.

**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker**

Pietro had to concentrate hard to keep singing and performing while Laura moved around him, all he wanted was to pull her off the stage and pull all of her clothes off. They hadn't been physical yet but this was making it hard for him to not want to be. He hadn't felt the need to rush with Laura like he had with his other girlfriends. Although right now he couldn't think why.

**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**

The song carried on with the two teens dancing around the stage, singing and flirting with each other and the crowd. As the song came to a close the crowd erupted, Laura turned and smiled at the group of girls stood at the front of the stage glaring at her, she grabbed Pietro by the hand and pulled him off the stage and towards the hall way where the dressing rooms are.

"are you going to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to knock it out of you?" Laura glared at the silver haired boy in front of her

"Look I don't want to talk about it here" Pietro looked down trying to avoid her gaze

"Oh my god are you breaking up with me?" Laura stepped back looking hurt

"No don't be stupid" Pietro gasped trying to understand how she got that idea

"Oh my god you are that's why you won't talk about it here and you kept pulling away from me during that performance" Laura snapped

"Oh god Laura that's not it at all if you would just listen…" Pietro tried to grab at her arms but she pulled away quickly and headed towards the dressing room

"Laura don't" Pietro called after her but she stormed away leaving him stood there

Amara, Jubilee and Anna turned when they heard the door open,

"Laura what's up?" Anna looked her cousin over

"I think Pietro just broke up with me?" Laura sobbed

"Are you serious?" Amara cut the last thread on Anna's out fit and turned to face Laura properly

"Yeah well am not sure I mean he was acting weird and then we were fighting and I felt like I was going to cry so I ran" Laura looked around the three girls who stood watching her

"am sure ya'll just thinking this in ya head ah know what ya'll liake" Anna rubbed her friends arm soothingly

Laura smiled slightly at her cousin, she opened her mouth to speak as the door to the dressing room opened wide and jubilee rushed in

"Mara! Berto and Ray are about to do their number come on" Jubilee squealed and then ran back out of the door

Amara looked between the two girls, Anna smiled at the young girl "begon wid ya'll, ya know ya wanna watch him"

Laura smirked and nodded when Amara glanced at her

Amara rushed out of the room and headed to the side of the stage

Anna looked across to Laura, "shall we go watch an all?"

"you go ahead am fine here" Laura smiled weakly and sat down at her dressing table

Anna sighed and rubbed her cousins shoulder as she passed heading towards the door "ah'm sure it will all be fiane"

"yeah I guess" Laura shrugged and started playing with her make up

Anna smiled and headed towards the stage.

Ray looked up at Roberto as they headed on to the stage, it had been a while since they performed on a song without instruments or the rest of the band and he was a little nervous.

Roberto smiled back at him and took his position centre stage, the two boys stopped while the spotlights found them.

Ray started singing, him and Roberto had agreed on this song because the day they had met Jubilee and Amara they had been singing it in the car on the way over to the new apartment and now it reminded them of the girls.

**Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave  
**

Roberto moved to the front of the stage where Ray was stood singing, he smiled as he thought about Amara and the way she looked that day, so helpless and fragile as she sat on the floor and how he had to help her up and carry her to the apartment.

**You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this  
**  
the two boys danced up and down the stage, singing in harmony

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Amara giggled as she danced along with Jubilee, they were watching the two boys on the stage, Amara couldn't help but think how good Roberto looked moving around the stage, and he was wearing tight jeans and a black T-shirt showing of his well-toned body. Jubilee nudged Amara as Wanda appeared at the back of the stage dressed in a black fitted jacket over a red corset and black shorts. she moved to the middle of the two boys at the front of the stage and started singing.

**You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this**

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

The performance ended and the crowd cheered loudly, Ray looked to the side of the stage where Jubilee was stood jumping up and down cheering. He smiled and headed straight for her; she paused and headed back toward the door. Ray frowned and followed the small dark haired girl

"Jubes, Jubilee, Jubilation" Ray called when she wouldn't respond

Jubilee stopped, no one ever used her full name and this was the second time he had called her by it, the first when he had kissed her.

"WHAT" she turned snapping at him

"you can't avoid me for ever you know" Ray smirked moving closer towards her

"I can try" Jubilee tried to turn to leave but was stopped when he leaned over her pining her to the wall

"why are you so mad at me Jubes?" Ray looked puzzled as he looked down at her

"because well I don't know you just where such a jerk after our date and you know you didn't even speak to me and now you want to and am just errggghh" Jubilee cried out as she tried to avoid looking up in to his deep blue eyes

"Jubilee that is crazy, I didn't know what to say because I was frightened when I saw you that I would blurt out something stupid such as I like you loads or I think your beautiful so instead I stood there and did nothing like a total idiot and now your angry with me" Ray groaned

"did you just say you like me and you think am beautiful" Jubilee smiled up at the tall boy shyly

"yeah I guess I did" Ray grinned

"did you mean it?"

"of course I meant it" Ray sighed rolling his eyes

"good" Jubilee reached up and grabbed Rays collar and pulled him towards her, thrusting her lips on to his, the two stood for a moment glued to each other in shock before they pulled away suddenly when a noise came from behind them

"OOOOOO JUBILEEEE" Amara squealed from the other end of the hall, she was stood with Roberto and they spotted the two

"oh god" Jubilee whispered smiling when she heard Ray giggle

"oh you guys are too cute wait till everyone hears that you have made up they are going to be so excited I just know they are and just in time to work on the valentines theme and everything oh wow this is going to be so great" Amara rambled jumping up and down

"Mara" Roberto turned to look at his excited girlfriend after getting a serious glare from Jubilee and Ray

"what Berto?" Amara turned to look at her tanned boyfriend

"I think we better be going" Roberto pulled his girlfriend's arm and headed towards the changing rooms

"But Berto I" Amara started to moan but let herself be pulled away

"I am so sorry about her" Jubilee sighed as she ducked under Rays arm and headed towards the changing rooms

"no its fine, so should I meet you later then?" Ray grinned

"yeah sure why not" Jubilee turned and stood up on her tip toes, she leaned forward and pecked the tall boy on the cheek before turning and running in to the dressing room

Ray paused for a moment and then turned and headed back to his own dressing room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jubilee did you just kiss Ray?" Kitty jumped up from her Dressing room table and headed towards her friend

"yeah I did so?" Jubilee giggled at her friend's excitement

"voodoo am so happy for you" Kitty cried

"ya meh to" Anna smiled looking the young girl over

"thanks Anna, you look amazing" Jubilee grinned looking the tall southern girl over

"thanks Sugah" Anna winked at Jubilee turning and giving herself a final check in the mirror,

"wait to Remy sees you in that he is going to drop down dead" Amara giggled coming through the door

"yeah he like totally is not gonna know what to do with himself" Kitty laughed

"well let's see shall we" Anna turned and headed toward the door, she walked through the hall and reached the stairs where Lance, John and Pietro where stood talking, they turned as they heard her approach and stopped with their mouths opened wide as they looked her over.

"mouths closed boys" Wanda called as she smiled as Anna approached her at the top of the stairs and she looked past to her friends to the three boys stood on the stairs

"hi Wand" Anna grinned walking past her towards the stage

"Anna you look great love" Wanda winked at her friend and headed down the steps towards the three boys who were still staring at her friend

Anna stopped at the side of the stage and looked up to where she spotted Remy looking down at his outfit while Amara added some finishing touches; she smirked and headed to the back of the stage to where she would appear from during the performance.

Remy looked up and spotted Pietro and Lance smiling up at him, he looked back at them confused wondering why they seemed so excited.

He stepped on to the stage as the curtains pulled back again. The stage was set up with an Arabian theme, large jewelled coloured cushions scattered around with a large Jean bottle on the back where Anna would be appearing from he stood at the front of the stage wearing a tight white vest with ripped Jeans that Amara had added a large belt over to add to the Arabian feel but he had refused to put on a full Aladdin suit. The music started and Remy stepped towards the microphone, his mind wandering to Anna at the back of the stage, he hadn't yet seen her costume but it didn't matter he just couldn't wait to see her.

**A thousand thundering thrills await me  
Facing insurmountable odds gratefully  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male**

Shock shock horror horror  
Shock shock horror  
I'll shout myself hoarse for your supernatural force  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male

Remy sang out to the crowd when he heard the crowd erupt with male calls and whistles, he realised Anna must have appeared out of the lamp, he turned and had to remember how to sing after he looked her over, she stood there still while she raised up from the lamp her eyes closed.

Her jewelled costume barely covering her, the jewelled belly top merely more than a bra with jewelled strings hanging down in an intricate pattern across her alabaster skin. The jewelled waist band holding up a pair of see through pants that split right up the sides and pulled in at the ankles in to another jewelled band, her hair pulled up on top of her head in to a large bun with her white bangs falling just to the sides of her face. Her make up still dark and Smokey had gems added around her eyes. Her wrists filled with Gold bangles that clinked as she moved.

**Oh she deals in witchcraft  
And one kiss and I'm zapped**

Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me

Anna's eyes flew open as Remy sang and looked him over; she smiled and started to dance as she came down the small steps erected at the side of the large lamp. Her arms curving and swaying along with her hips, Remy's eyes wouldn't leave the beautiful girl as she moved her way down the steps, he kept singing but his mind was wondering through all of the curves of her body.

Anna smiled as she turned him around to face the crowd and started to dance around him,

**Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you  
Jekyll and Hyde join the back of the queue  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male**

Oh she wants to conquer the world completely  
But first she'll conquer me discreetly  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male

Anna continued to dance around Remy, while he stood singing un able to move with wonder at watching how she bended and swayed, her movement of her body.

The song came to a finish and Anna smirked at Remy who was that busy staring at her he didn't even take a proper bow, the two teens headed off the stage.

"wow petit you look" Remy stammered looking her over again

"Thanks Remy" Anna felt herself blush slightly at the way he looked at her

"are y sure we have to finish this show?" Remy grinned, his eyes wide with longing for her

"Yah Rems ya'll have to finish the show" Anna giggled and stepped forward to peck him on the cheek

"oh Petit you wait till we get home" Remy growled as she turned to walk away

"sure thang Sugah" Anna called back trying hard not to giggle

Remy sighed as he headed down the stairs; he walked in to the dressing room and grabbed his trench coat. Remy needed something after that performance the image of Anna dancing around still in his head. He walked through the back door and headed up to the side of the building, he wasn't due on stage for a while and he hadn't had a cigarette all day. He pulled the box from his pocket and tapped one out, flicked his trusty lighter up and lit the end of the cigarette.

He inhaled deeply thinking about Anna dancing around, although in his mind her costume was slowly being removed as she danced, he smirked and took another pull when he heard a noise to the side of him.

Remy glanced to the side and spotted a fist coming toward him, he tried to move back but it was too late, he moved to attack back but he felt two sets of arms grab him on either side and it didn't seem to matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free. He tried to see who it was that was attacking him but his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark yet and he strained to see.

He felt his knees buckle under the copious amount of hits and he fell to the floor but the attack carried on, kicking and punching came from all around him. He heard the door open and a large booming voice echoed through the alley

"hey what you doing?"

The three attackers stopped and started to run away

"Hey Kid you ok?" the voice behind him pulled him up to sitting against the walls

"oui, Remy be ok" Remy looked up to see who it was helping him and blinked a few times by who greeted him

"Remy huh, aren't you our Anna's boyfriend" Greydon smirked

"Oui" Remy lifted his hand to try and wipe the dirt of his face but felt the sting from his cheek were a cut had appeared.

"your pretty banged up, come on let get you inside" Greydon pulled Remy up to standing and walked him inside and towards the offices

"here wait there while I go and get some help" Greydon placed Remy on a sofa in Logan's office and headed out to find someone who could help

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna, Laura and Wanda headed up to the stage for the final song of the evening. They smiled across the stage as they spotted Amara, Jubilee and Kitty appearing at the same time.

The stage had been transformed once again in to a diner, a large bar running across the back with stools and large glasses lined up along the bar. The girls all wearing traditional waitress outfits with some improvements. Each girl was wearing her signature colour dress, the dress itself tight at the top with a low V neck button front with a short skirt coming to half way down the thigh and covered with a small apron.

The girls headed on to the stage and sat at the seats, they were a little earlier and they smiled at each other while they waited for the cue from the back stage staff.

"tonight's show has been good hasn't it" Laura grinned, she was still upset about her fight with Pietro but she couldn't help but be happy when a show was pulled off successfully.

"yeah I enjoyed it" Wanda grinned, her mind wandering back over the performances

"how funny was John doing Mambo no5" Amara giggled

"yeah I know" Jubilee smiled "and what about Lance and Kitty's songs matching each other, I don't understand why you two don't just go out already"

"Jubilee like shut up!" Kitty pouted "besides how did they match I sang I wanna be with you by Mandy Moore and he sang I want you tonight by INXS"

"never mind you two" Wanda smirked looking at Anna "they were all pretty good and now let's finish it with a bang huh"

As Wanda finished speaking the music started and the curtains started to raise, each girl span around on the chair in time like a Mexican wave as they turned.

Wanda jumped down from the stool and started to sing

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge**

**I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
and I think it's time**

The girls jumped off of the stools and headed around toward the back of the bar as Wanda sang dancing in the front, they reached underneath and pulled out large glasses of a thick pink liquid which looked like milkshake, each girl then climbed up on to the bar and started dancing while they joined Wanda singing

**La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting**

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Anna looked up from her place at the bar, she had just dropped down after a spin and was about to join Wanda on the floor, she spotted her father and brother running towards the back stage area, was there trouble, she looked up again as she started to sing and dance along with Wanda. She glanced to the side of the stage and spotted Tabitha speaking to Pietro and Lance who had been stood in the wings watching the girls perform.

The song finished and the girls all finished sat back on the stools, Anna turned to Wanda and whispered "what the hell is going on?" Wanda shrugged and jumped up to start bow to the crowd who had erupted with cheers and wolf whistles.

Anna looked around where was Remy?


End file.
